Un dulce reencuentro
by lovenozoeli
Summary: Nozomi y Eli se reencuentran luego de 6 años separadas. Qué pasará durante su reencuentro? Ambas tienen 24 años y han salido de la universidad, imaginen las posibilidades. Sin embargo, Eli guarda una pequeña sorpresa, le gustará a Nozomi? Quién sabe? xD NozoEli. FutaEli. Solo para aclarar: No poseo Love Live: School Idol Project.
1. Chapter 1

_"Han pasado 6 años desde la última vez que la vi. Esos ojos color esmeralda, su tono de voz tan particular, su acento, su sedoso cabello color púrpura, su envidiable figura a pesar de que era tan solo una estudiante en ese tiempo. Extraño oír sus bromas, sentir sus abrazos y palabras de ánimo. Me pregunto qué estarás haciendo ahora, Nozomi... en qué parte de este mundo te encuentras? Sueño todas las noches con nuestro reencuentro, pero a veces me gustaría que fuese algo más que un sueño. Necesito verte, tocarte, besarte, contarte todos estos sentimientos que he guardado durante años, y solo tengo la esperanza de que alguien no te haya alejado de mí, imploro al cielo porque yo siga en tu mente, como ese día que nos despedimos, cuando nos confesamos a la otra, cuando prometimos amarnos eternamente, aún sabiendo que estando lejos era casi imposible. Estoy cumpliendo mi promesa, Nozomi, y tú? Lo estás?"._

Eli está parada frente a la ventana de su departamento ubicado en el centro de Tokyo. Hace un par de años que comenzó a vivir sola. Aunque se había acostumbrado a la soledad, y al ritmo de su nuevo trabajo como dueña de una fábrica de artesanía. Debido a sus excelentes y destacadas notas en el área de arquitectura, logró ser reconocida como una joven prometedora en la industria, ganando la confianza de grandes empresarios a la hora de cumplir con su trabajo. Aunque Eli podría ser una de las supervisoras de una de las grandes compañías arquitectónicas de Japón, decidió vivir su vida en base a lo que ama, la artesanía, crear cosas de acuerdo a su imaginación, aunque de vez en cuando acude a reuniones o hace trabajos pequeños relacionados con la arquitectura. Tenía una vida acomodada, su trabajo era estricto algunas veces, pero no lo suficiente como para que este falta de sueño y descanso. Sin embargo, algo faltaba en la supuestamente perfecta vida de Eli. El amor de su vida, Nozomi, se había desvanecido de su vida hace algunos años. Aunque intentó hasta lo imposible por contactarla, no ha tenido éxito alguno. Comenzó a rendirse en la posibilidad de volver a verla, pero su amor por ella, y el intenso dolor en su corazón por no poder contactarla la hacían recordar aquellos dulces momentos que vivían juntas.

Nozomi y Eli se conocieron en la escuela Otonokizaka. Aunque les fue difícil al principio, lograron hacerse amigas a los meses después de haber ingresado a su primer año. Eli se postuló como la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, siendo Nozomi quien la ayudaría como vicepresidenta. Eli se caracterizaba en ese tiempo por ser una chica demasiado seria y fría, a diferencia de Nozomi, quien a pesar de ser distante con todos a parte de Eli, era bastante maternal y fácil de tratar. A menudo era quien suavizaba las situaciones tensas que dejaba su amiga. Sus sentimientos fueron aflorando por la otra a mitad del tercer año, donde al darse cuenta de que en unos meses iban a separarse, comenzaron a sentir pánico, y la necesidad de estar con la otra lo más posible. Nunca pasaron más allá de los besos y abrazos, pues ambas eran bastante tímidas en ese aspecto. Lamentablemente, el día de la graduación, Nozomi, quien hasta entonces vivía sola, recibió una llamada de sus padres, indicándole que se mudarían todos juntos a América. El trabajo del padre de Nozomi era demasiado demandante, provocando que la joven se criara usualmente por si sola, pero en este tipo de ocasiones, no le quedaba otra que obedecer. Fue ahí cuando la crisis comenzó. Nozomi solo tenía un par de días junto a Eli, y no sabía si algún día regresaría al lado de la persona que ama. Esos pocos días, los pasaron juntas y aprovecharon al máximo. Fueron a diversos restaurantes, centros de juegos, cine, hicieron pijamadas, etc. La pareja tenía los días contados, y trataban de no recordarlo hasta el último segundo. Finalmente, el día llegó. Eli fue al departamento de Nozomi para ayudarla a sacar sus maletas. Se dirigieron juntas al aeropuerto sin decir palabra alguna, sabían que si alguna de las dos hablaba, las lágrimas no dejarían de caer. Una vez en la entrada del puente que conectaba al avión con destino a América, Nozomi y Eli dejaron las maletas para que pasaran por el proceso de revisión. La hora de la despedida había llegado, y Eli, eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras, asegurándose de no dejar nada sin expresarle al amor de su vida.

Nozomi... te amo, eres lo más preciado que tengo en este mundo... - Toma fuertemente las manos de la menor. - Me duele demasiado el tener que dejarte ir ahora, cuando nuestro amor estaba creciendo, cuando al fin pude confesarte mis sentimientos... Nozomi... yo... no quiero que te vayas... quiero que te quedes conmigo, vivir juntas, amarnos, olvidar todo lo malo junto a ti... mi más amada persona, mi primer y único amor... Nozomi... yo...

Elichi... - Nozomi abraza fuertemente a Eli, quien temblaba mientras sollozaba en el hombro de Nozomi. - Yo tampoco quiero irme... te amo, con todo mi corazón... y desearía con toda mi alma el poder quedarme junto a ti... pero, no puedo... mis padres me esperan, y aunque saben que yo tenía una vida hecha aquí... insistieron en que fuera, y no puedo desobedecerles más... he intentado hacerlos cambiar de opinión muchas veces, pero nada parece persuadirlos... lo siento, Elichi... lamento que tengas que sufrir por mi culpa... lo lamento... Elichi... te amo... te amo... - Un apasionado beso cargado de sentimientos y emociones, con sabor a lágrimas y tristeza, sella su despedida.

Adiós, Nozomi... te amaré por siempre... siempre serás la única en mi corazón... no lo olvides...

Te prometo, que no tendré a nadie más que tu en mi corazón, siempre serás quien me haga suspirar, quien provoque mis sonrojos, quien me acelere el corazón... siempre serás mi Elichi... la única persona que amaré, por siempre... - Nozomi le da un último beso y abrazo, y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, se aleja y desvanece por la entrada del puente.

Adiós... mi más bello y grande amor... - Susurraba Eli al verla desaparecer.

...

...

...

De vuelta al presente.

Nozomi... si tan solo pudieras entrar por esa puerta, si tan solo pudiera ver tu hermoso rostro una vez más, escuchar tu voz decir mi nombre una vez más, me conformo con eso, con poder verte... no pido nada más... pero por favor... dime que aún me amas... que aún estás aquí... por favor... Nozomi... - Decía Eli en voz alta.

De repente, la puerta del departamento es golpeada frenéticamente, asustando y sacando de sus pensamientos a Eli. Cuidadosamente se acerca a la puerta, mira por el pequeño lente que da hacia afuera, y sus ojos se abren en sorpresa al ver quién estaba tras la puerta. Enciende la luz, y abre la puerta encontrándose con la persona que había deseado ver todos estos años.

N-Nozomi!

Elichi! - Nozomi entra bruscamente al departamento, rodeando el cuello de Eli con sus brazos, robandole un beso que parecía haber deseado durante mucho tiempo. - Estoy de vuelta... Elichi... - Dice con la voz quebrada.

Bienvenida... Nozomi... - Llorando, Eli cierra la puerta con llave, y empuja a Nozomi hacia el sillón de la sala, besando sus labios una y otra vez sin parar. - Te extrañé tanto... amor... te extrañé tanto... - Decía Eli con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Y yo a ti... mi Elichi... - Nozomi rodeó las caderas de Eli con sus piernas para lograr que sus cuerpos estuvieran más pegados. Querían sentir el calor de la otra, no querían despegarse por ningún motivo.

Luego de que la respiración les faltase, lograron despegarse unos momentos. Necesitaban conversar de todo lo que había pasado, y sus deseos podían contenerlos un poco más, pues ya lo habían hecho durante 6 largos años.

Nozomi... dime... cómo llegaste aquí? - Preguntó Eli sentándose junto a su chica.

Me gradué de la universidad en Estados Unidos. Aprendí a hablar inglés fluido, lo que me ayudó bastante en lo que se trataba de ganar dinero. Luego de un tiempo nos mudamos a China, donde utilicé mis habilidades con el inglés como traductora, claro, tuve que aprender chino también, hehe... - Miraba fijamente a Eli. - Luego de salir de la universidad y de mudarme a China, estuve viviendo con unos amigos en un bloque de departamentos, fue realmente divertido, pero no dejaba de pensar en ti, y en lo cerca que estaba en comparación a cuando estaba en América. Mi ansiedad por verte no podía controlarla... lloraba todas las noches al no sentirte a mi lado... - Hizo una pausa. - Cuando mis padres se enteraron de que quería volver a Japón, pensé que se enfadarían y me prohibirían hacerlo, pero para mi sorpresa, me dijeron que al tener ya 24 años era tiempo de tomar mis propias decisiones teniendo o no su consentimiento... fue ahí cuando preparé mis maletas, y tomé el vuelo al día siguiente... dejé todo atrás, solo quería verte.. y ver si habías mantenido tu promesa de amarme por siempre... hehe...

Nozomi... - La besa tiernamente. - Obvio que la respeté... has sido la única persona en la que he pensado todo este tiempo... me dolía el hecho de no poder verte o hablarte... dime... por qué rayos no intentaste contactarme en todo este tiempo?! - Lucía algo enojada y frustrada.

Elichi... lamento si lo viste así, pero créeme, lo intenté... pero no hubo caso... el sistema de marcado es obviamente diferente en América, pero cuando traté de hacerlo por Internet, me había dado cuenta que no recordaba tu cuenta... me robaron el celular el día que llegué al aeropuerto en América, así que no pude llamarte tampoco... no había nada que pudiera hacer por esos largos 6 años... Elichi, realmente lo lamento...

Nozomi... - Baja la mirada. - Espera, ahora que lo pienso, cómo supiste que estaba viviendo aquí?

Ohh, verás, al llegar al centro de Tokyo cuando intentaba llegar a tu antiguo departamento, me encontré con Alisa-chan, estaba con Yukiho, y me dieron la dirección de tu departamento... hehe... fue ahí cuando corrí hasta aquí...

Nozomi... - Se acerca lentamente y la besa. - Por eso te amo tanto... mi Nozomi...

Elichi...

Ven, acompáñame... - Toma su mano y se dirigen a la habitación de Eli, la cual tenía una cama amplia de dos plazas. - N-Nozomi... antes de cualquier cosa, necesito que sepas algo sobre mí...

Mmm? Qué cosa, Elichi?

Y-Yo... no soy una chica normal...

Eh? A qué te refieres con eso...

Será más fácil si te lo muestro... - Eli, una vez asegurándose de que Nozomi estuviera sentada en la cama, comienza a desvestirse. Empieza por hacerlo con la parte de arriba. Su chaleco azul y blusa blanca, fueron sacados rapidamente, dejando que Nozomi se perdiera en la perfecta cintura de Eli, al igual que sus no tan grandes pero bien formados pechos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Eli estaba bajando sus pantalones, casi gritó de la impresión. En las sexys bragas negras de Eli, había algo arrollado. - Esto era lo que te quería mostrar... Nozomi... - Eli se baja las bragas finalmente, para dejar a la vista a su grande y erecto miembro frente a Nozomi.

E-Es...g-grande... - Dijo Nozomi con su rostro completamente rojo, y sus ojos con un toque seductor. - Elichi... eres una futanari, eh?

S-Sí... es todo un lío hacerse cargo de ambas partes... haha... - Reía nerviosamente.

Ma, Ma~ Si que tienes un gran amiguito aquí... - Dijo al tocar la punta con su dedo índice.

N-Nozomi... estás segura de querer... tocarlo...

Sí... pues quiero ver cómo disfrutas esto... - Nozomi sienta a Eli con las piernas abiertas sobre la cama. - Quédate tranquila, Elichi~

N-Nozomi... qué vas a ...

Shhh... tu solo disfruta, sí?

En ese momento Eli se dio cuenta. Si el cuerpo de Nozomi ya era esculpido cuando estaban en la escuela, ahora lo está aún más. Su cintura bien formada, abdomen plano, piernas fortalecidas, apretadas y largas, y su busto, el que parecía haber crecido un poco más. Su rostro simbolizaba un aire mucho más maduro. La forma en que tenía su cabello era con una trenza ladeada por su hombro izquierdo. Nozomi se levanta el sweater y brasier que estaba usando, revelando sus enormes y firmes senos. Al ver esto, el miembro de Eli tembló levemente, provocando una sonrisa en Nozomi. La joven de cabello púrpura, envuelve el pene de Eli entre sus pronunciados melones, dándole un nuevo placer a Eli al solo sentir la presión de ambos senos.

N-Nozomi... sigue por favor..

Hehe... - Nozomi, con ambas manos sujeta sus senos, y comienza a moverlos de arriba abajo produciendo fricción en el miembro de la rubia en cada movimiento.

Ghh... N-Nozomi... lámelo...

Ara~ Estás algo demandante, Elichi~ ... - Con eso dicho, Nozomi metió a su boca la punta del miembro de Eli, succionando el líquido pre-seminal que comenzó a salir.

 _"Ahhh...dios... esto es genial!" - Pensaba Eli._

 _"Mmh... este olor tan fuerte... me marea... pero me encanta..." - Pensaba Nozomi mientras lamía el miembro_.

N-Nozomi...

Qué sucede, Elichi? - Dijo al liberar el miembro de su boca.

Y-Ya casi... hazlo más rápido, por favor...

Está bien... - Nozomi volvió a sus movimientos, esta vez moviendo sus senos en direcciones opuestas, mientras con su lengua rodeaba el glande, y a veces trazaba círculos alrededor del meato.

Ghhh... Nozomi! - Tomando la cabeza de Nozomi y empujándola hacia abajo, soltó el líquido dentro de la boca de la pelipúrpura. - Ha...ha...ha... Nozomi...

Elichi... lo disfrutaste? - Dijo tragando el líquido.

N-Nozomi! Por qué te lo tr-tragaste?! - Dijo alarmada.

Mmm? Por qué no? Es tuyo, Elichi... gulp... - Dijo al terminar de tragar.

N-Nozomi... - En ese momento, el pene de Eli se volvió a levantar majestuosamente, provocando un sonrojo en Nozomi.

E-Elichi... ha...

Nozomi, déjame hacértelo... por favor... - Tomó a su novia por la cintura agresivamente, y la colocó sobre ella.

Elichi... espera... - Se baja y se desviste por completo. Se limpia los senos con un paño húmedo. Luego, vuelve a sentarse sobre Eli. - Ahora sí...

Nozomi... - Hipnotizada, Eli lame los senos de Nozomi, trazando círculos con su lengua al rededor de los pezones, y vio cómo estos se endurecían de apoco. Con su mano izquierda, se iba al trasero de Nozomi, apretándolo fuertemente entre su mano, y con la derecha, bajo hasta la entrepierna de esta, masajeando los labios vaginales de la menor. Poco a poco, la pelipúrpura iba soltando gemidos cada vez más fuertes, pedía a Eli que moviera su mano más rápido, y sin darse cuenta terminó por mover sus caderas al compás de la mano de Eli.

Eli...chi... ya no aguanto más... por favor, métemela...

Nozomi... está bien... lo haré...

Eli comienza a buscar la entrada de Nozomi con su miembro. Nozomi la ayuda moviendo sus caderas. Cuando la encuentra, baja las caderas de Nozomi lentamente. Un fuerte apretón envuelve su miembro al traspasar la entrada.

Ghh... N-Nozomi... estás apretando demasiado fuerte...

E-Es mi primera vez... ahh... por eso... es obvio que pasaría... ghhh esto...! - Decía con una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

Nozomi, estás bien?! - Preguntó preocupada. - No tienes que forzarte a hacer esto... lo sacaré de inm-

No! - Gritó Nozomi. - No lo hagas... me acostumbraré pronto.. solo.. quiero sentirte dentro de mi... - Lo dijo con una voz tan dulce y sensual, que Eli no resistió en terminar de penetrarla. - Ghhh!

L-Lo siento!

D-Descuida... solo quédate así por unos momentos...

L-Lo haré... - Besaba el cuello de Nozomi, y masajeaba sus senos mientras el dolor se iba.

Ahora... puedes moverte... ahh...

Estás segura?

Sí... por favor, muévete... - Dijo al empezar a mover sus caderas de arriba abajo, mientras se sujetaba de los hombros de Eli.

Mmmhh... pero... tu ya te estás... moviendo... ghh... - Se aferró del trasero de Nozomi.

Ahhh... Elichi...

Nozomi comenzó a moverse rápidamente. Sus gemidos resonaban por todo el departamento, pero algo que impresionó a Eli es la estamina de su novia, pues llevaban bastante rato en el mismo patrón y Nozomi no daba indicios de cansancio.

 _"Agradezco que se haya mantenido en forma todo este tiempo... pues así podemos disfrutar mucho más...claro, yo no me quedaré atrás!" - Pensó Eli._

 _"Elichi... si supieras lo feliz y bien que me siento al por fin hacer esto contigo..." - Pensó Nozomi._

Elichi... te amo... Dijo mientras empujaba hacia atrás a Eli.

N-Nozomi... - Se sorprendió al ver la lascivia de su novia mientras la montaba. - Nozomi! - Agarró el trasero de Nozomi, y comenzó a embestirla desde abajo mientras se coordinaba con los movimientos de Nozomi.

Ahhh... Elichi!

N-Nozomi!

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Eli terminó soltando su líquido dentro de su novia. Ambas, agotadas, se recostaron en la cama. Sudadas, y con dificultades para respirar, sentían que sus piernas y caderas les dolerían al día siguiente.

Nozomi...

Elichi...

Luego de la maratón de sexo, se abrazan, completamente desnudas, disfrutando el calor de sus cuerpos, mientras una enorme alegría las invade, al tener a su primer amor de vuelta en su vida, para ahora, y para siempre.

 **Fin...**

* * *

 **Bueno chicos(as), espero les haya gustado :D gracias por seguir mis fics :) y recuerden, si quieren más de esta historia envíen sugerencias c: un abrazo y nos vemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo se xD Se suponía que iba a ser un oneshot, pero me encantó escribir este fic, sobre todo porque mi imaginación está corriendo y a algunas personas les gustaría que lo siguiera. Pero para esto, necesitaré sugerencias y una que otra ayudita, todo irá según les parezca el segundo cap que va a continuación :D gracias a todos por seguirlo!**

* * *

Al día siguiente, Nozomi se levanta temprano. Por unos momentos, parece sentirse desorientada, luego, al ver el feliz rostro de su novia mientras babeaba, la hizo recordar las fuertes emociones del día anterior.

 _"Vaya, vaya... sí que fuimos salvajes, no Elichi?" - Pensó Nozomi._

Nozomi trata de levantarse lo más cuidadosamente posible, asegurándose de no despertar a su cómoda novia. Una vez habiendo logrado salir de la cama, se fue directo al baño. Allí, encendió la ducha, tomó una toalla de un estante, y la colgó cerca de la ducha. Una vez estando bajo la presión del agua, Nozomi cerró sus ojos y comenzó a divagar en sus pensamientos.

 _"Pensar que han pasado tantos años, y nuestro amor siguen igual de intactos. Siempre tuve el miedo de que no siguieras sintiendo lo mismo por mí. Pero luego de oír todo lo que me dijiste anoche, esos pensamientos se fueron. Ya no me siento insegura, contigo a mi lado, me siento feliz, plena y amada, y espero estar haciéndote sentir lo mismo, mi amada Elichi. Estuviste tan sexy ayer, aún puedo sentir tus manos en mi cuerpo, el sonido de tus gemidos, tu saliva en mis senos, tus dulces palabras invadiendo mis pensamientos y ahuyentando todos mis temores, realmente eres preciada para mí, mi querida y traviesa Elichi"._

Una vez limpia, Nozomi apaga la ducha. Sale de ella y se envuelve con la toalla. En eso, recuerda que dejó sus maletas desparramadas en la entrada. Cuando las encontró, abrió una de ellas donde estaba segura tenía su ropa interior. Secándose el cuerpo con la toalla, se colocó brasier y bragas color lila, con un elegante encaje. Buscó luego en una maleta negra, donde al parecer tenía guardada su ropa casual. De ahí sacó una polera sin mangas color negro, que en la parte del cuello tenía un encaje floreado, una blusa de manga larga roja cuadrillé con un amplio escote, dejando ver el encaje de la polera debajo de esta, más una falda corta de jeans, rodeada por un cinturón café en su cadera, más unas botas largas del mismo color del cinturón, pero que las dejó en la entrada, usando unas sandalias cafés en su lugar. Una vez totalmente vestida, y su cabello arreglado en dos coletas como las solía usar cuando era una estudiante, le daban un toque juvenil y maduro a la vez. En esos momentos, aprovechó de recorrer un poco el departamento de Eli para familiarizarse un poco más. Recorrió las diferentes habitaciones, y se sorprendió de lo amplia que era la cocina. "Nada mal para un departamento" Pensó. Pero hubo algo que realmente le fascinó. Se acercó a una ventana tipo puerta a un lado del departamento, corrió y apartó las grandes cortinas, y abrió ambas puertas dejando entrar el aire al lugar. Salió de la habitación, más no se preocupó de ensuciar sus pies, pues al intentar salir se percató que habían otro tipo de sandalias. Se las puso, y comenzó a acercarse a la baranda.

Wooow! - Exclamó al contemplar la vista.

Si bien Eli tenía buena situación económica, estaba ubicada en uno de los puntos más altos de la ciudad. La terraza del departamento, daba con vista al mar. Estaban en el décimo piso, por lo que aunque algunos edificios tapaban la vista, el departamento estaba tan bien ubicado, que no tenía ninguna infraestructura limitando el paisaje.

Esto se siente muy bien... - Decía Nozomi mientras inhalaba el fresco aire.

Una vez satisfecha con la vista y su momento a solas, volvió a entrar a la habitación. Poniéndose nuevamente las sandalias de interior, se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Una vez allí, se asombró nuevamente al ver un refrigerador de dos puertas frente a ella. De ahí sacó todo lo necesario para hacer un desayuno llenador. Nozomi decidió preparar un desayuno clásico, el cual consistía en arroz, Tamagoyaki, y algo de pescado a la plancha, acompañado de un poco de jugo o te. Una vez listo el desayuno, comenzó a alistar la mesa.

 _"Mmm... qué es ese olor..." - Pensó Eli a penas despertando._

Mmm.. Nozomi? - Buscó a su novia en la habitación, pero al no encontrarla, creyó saber la causa del delicioso olor que estaba sintiendo. Una vez yendo al baño para lavarse la cara y luego darse una ducha rápida. Cogió su ropa interior blanca de un cajón en su habitación. Luego, se puso unos shorts negros, una polera blanca y una chaqueta de manga larga color verde manzana. Su cabello lo amarró en una coleta con un lazo blanco, recordandole sus años de estudiante. Una vez lista, se puso unas pantuflas color blanco, y se dirigió a la cocina.

Buenos días, Elichi~ - Dijo Nozomi mientras ordenaba la mesa.

Buenos días, Nozomi... - La saludó de vuelta con una sonrisa. - Ma~ Esto se ve delicioso... gracias por esto, amor...

Mou! Elichi... - Se sonroja.

Mm? Dónde está mi beso de los buenos días? - Molestó Eli.

Ahh está bien... - Tímidamente, Nozomi se acerca para darle a Eli un beso tierno y rápido en los labios. - Está bien eso? - Dijo desviando la mirada.

 _"Ahhh... por qué rayos tiene que ser tan linda~" - Pensaba Eli_

S-Sí... por ahora, hehe...

Elichi, comamos antes de que se enfríe...

Hahaha... está bien... mi cielo...

 _"Elichi no... Baka!" - Pensó Nozomi mientras hacía un puchero y se sonrojaba._

Itadakimasu~! - Dijeron al mismo tiempo juntando sus manos.

Mmmm... estuvo delicioso~! - Decía Eli al terminar su último bocado. - Eres una gran cocinera, me siento realmente afortunada de que seas mía... Nozomi~

E-Elichi! - Dijo sonrojándose.

Hahaha... Ma, Ma~ No te enojes... - Esbozaba una enorme sonrisa.

Mou... qué haré contigo... - Suspiró resignada Nozomi.

Ne, Nozomi... hay algo que quiero preguntarte...

Mm? Qué sucede, Elichi?

Te quedarás a vivir conmigo, cierto?

E-Eh?!

Hay algo que te lo impida o haga difícil...trabajo por ejemplo?

Mmm no.. la verdad es que no... de hecho, estaba pensando en arrendar un departamento... ya que tuve que vender el que mis padres habían comprado en ese tiempo.. - Nozomi parecía más nerviosa de lo usual, causando curiosidad en Eli.

Nozomi... acaso hay algo que te asuste al vivir conmigo?

No! No es eso... es solo que...

Nozomi...

Mou! Está bien! Tengo m-miedo de que... al vivir contigo sea dem-demasiado feliz... ya sabes... las veces en que me he sentido feliz, siempre viene algo que se la lleva... y no quiero que eso suceda contigo...

Mou... eres una tontita... Nozomi... - Abraza con ternura a su novia. - Eres mi novia desde hace mucho, te conozco, y sé que ese es uno de tus principales miedos, pero quería oírte decirlo... - Besa su frente. - Además, podremos estar más tiempo juntas de este modo, no crees? Ni siquiera tienes que trabajar... con lo que gano tenemos más que su-

Elichi! - La detiene poniendo sus dedos en su boca. - Si hay un motivo por el que no trabaje, será solo cuando quede embarazada...

E-Eh?! - Eli comenzó a fantasear con la idea, le gustó tanto, que comenzó a excitarse de la nada. - Entonces... te parece si hacemos un bebé justo aquí, y ahora?

E-Elichi? Qué sucede contigo... ahh! - Siente algo tocar contra su trasero. - Mou! Ya estás así... Elichi eres una pervertida!

Tu me pones así... Nozomi... - Dijo con una voz seductora.

M-Mou... si lo dices así... no podré negarme... eres injusta... - Dijo haciendo un tierno puchero.

Si sigues siendo tan tierna tendré que comerte... - Dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de su novia.

Mhh! Elichi...

Nozomi...

En esos momentos, el timbre del departamento suena.

Eh?! A-Alguien vino? Quién podrá ser... - Dijo Eli en pánico.

T-Tranquila, Elichi... yo iré a ver... tu... vete al baño hasta que se te baje, sí? - Dijo con su rostro completamente rojo.

Ah! S-Sí... trataré de no tardar mucho...

Por favor! - Dijo al salir de la cocina.

 _"Por qué tenían que venir en un momento como este?!" - Pensaba Eli corriendo al baño._

Nozomi se acercó a la puerta, y cuando la abrió, tanto ella como las personas fuera de la entrada quedaron sorprendidas.

N-Nozomi-chan?!

H-Honoka-chan?!

Nozomi-chaaaaan~! - Saltó la menor a los brazos de Nozomi.

Mou! Honoka! Ya no estas en la escuela, compórtate!

Esa debe ser... Umi-chan~! - Dijo Nozomi reconociendo la voz.

Buenos días, Nozomi-chan, ha pasado mucho tiempo... - Esboza una amplia sonrisa.

Nozomi-chan, cuánto tiempo~ - Detrás de Umi, aparece una alta Kotori.

Kotori-chan! - Nozomi se toma su tiempo al observar a sus antiguas kouhais. En el caso de Umi, su cabello estaba amarrado con una coleta, se notaba que su cabello había crecido un poco más, pero no tanto como uno lo esperaría. Estaba un poco más alta, casi a la altura de Eli. Su rostro era mucho más maduro. Su cuerpo había cambiado un poco, al menos la parte del pecho, el cual solo había crecido levemente. Umi estaba usando un elegante sweater blanco, una mini falda de jeans y unas calzas debajo de esta. En su cuello tenía un pañuelo rojo carmesí, dejando caer un colgante en forma de corazón. En la parte de sus zapatos, eran botines color negro, bastante elegantes y femeninos. Por otro lado, Honoka usaba un vestdo tipo jardinera, una polera color crema de manga corta debajo de esta, y calcetas largas que le llegaban un poco más arriba de la rodilla de color vino con cuadros cafés, más unas sandalias negras que lucían a juego con su vestimenta. Su cabello como siempre, tenía el mismo estilo de hace años atrás. Finalmente Kotori, quien siempre se caracterizó por ser femenina y estar a la moda, vestía un vestido de una pieza de tres colores distintos. En la parte de arriba, era de manga tres-cuartos, no llegaba un poco más allá de sus codos, y era de color blanco con unos pequeños vuelos en la parte del pecho. En la cintura, se hacía la ilusión de un cinturón color café oscuro. Y por último en la parte inferior, era de un color vino, con leves vuelos en el extremo del vestido. Sus sandalias cafés combinaban perfectamente con el atuendo. Kotori, como era de esperarse, continuaba con ese aire tierno en su rostro, pero ahora con un toque más maduro. Sus senos habían crecido también, pero no eran tan grandes como los de Nozomi, quizás podrían ser comparados con los de Eli. Saliéndose de esos pensamientos, Nozomi las hizo entrar a las tres.

Lamento si encuentran algo desordenado, a penas llegué ayer en la noche y estaba demasiado cansada como para ordenar... hehe... - Se disculpó Nozomi.

Por cierto, dónde está Eli-chan? - Preguntó Honoka.

Ohh.. ella está en el baño, la iré a buscar sí? Siéntanse cómodas... volveremos en unos minutos... - Nozomi se dirige al baño, el cual afortunadamente, estaba dentro de la habitación de Eli. Al entrar al baño se encuentra con Eli de pie frente al escusado. - E-Elichi... aún no terminas? En verdad me alegro que dures tanto pero... en situaciones como estas no es conveniente...

Estoy tratando de hacerlo... pero por más que me masturbo, no parece terminar nunca... - Se le ocurre una idea. - Nozomi... me dejarías, hacértelo?

Eh?! Estás loca o qué? Están las chicas en la sala... escucharán o sospecharán si me tardo demasiado...

Por favor... no serán más de 20 minutos...

20?! Mou! Está bien, hazlo rápido!

Sí~!

En realidad disfrutas esto, no?

Algo? hehe...

Elichi!

Shhh... asegúrate de contener tu voz... - Sube la falda de Nozomi y la acorrala contra la pared. - Bajaré tus bragas, afírmate de la pared, Nozomi...

Está bien...

Ohh~ Ya estás mojada? O esto es de lo que fue interrumpido hace un rato?

Mou! Cállate y hazlo!

Como usted ordene! - Eli insertó rápidamente su miembro dentro de Nozomi. - Ahhh~ Esto sí... esto era lo que quería...

Mmmm~ Elichi...

Tranquila, me moveré de inmediato... ghh...

...

...

...

Esas dos se están tardando demasiado, no creen? - Pregunta Honoka.

Es mejor no interrumpir nada, Honoka-chan, pueden estar hablando de algo... - Irrumpió Kotori.

Kotori tiene razón, volverán dentro de un rato, pero por mientras, por qué no llamamos a las demás? Estoy segura de que al enterarse del regreso de Nozomi querrán verla a toda costa... - Propuso Umi.

Ohh~ Buena idea, Umi-chan! - Dijo Honoka.

Muy bien, yo las llamaré... pero solo tengo los número de Nico-chan y Maki-chan, qué hay de ti, Umi-chan? - Pregunta Kotori.

Yo llamaré a Rin y Hanayo... no te preocupes por eso...

Pero saben qué? Por alguna razón siento que a Eli-chan se le olvidó que vendríamos... - Señaló Honoka.

Mmm.. Puede que tengas razón, y esa puede ser la razón de que se estén tardando tanto... por ahora solo debemos ser pacientes y esperar... - Dijo Umi.

...

...

Elichi! Por favor... más rápido~!

Mmm... Nozomi... en verdad... no me aguanto más... me vendré pronto...

Vente dentro... por favor... yo también me vengo... ahhh~

Nozomi!

Eliiichiii~!

AHhh... ha... ha... eso fue... genial...

Elichi... ha...ha...ha... - Nozomi, quien a penas podía seguir sujetándose de la pared, colpasó y cayó al suelo.

N-Nozomi! Estás bien?

Sí... tu ve a recibir a tus invitadas! - Dijo alarmada al recordar que las chicas estaban en la sala.

Oh! Cierto! Iré de inmediato! - Dijo al limpiarse y arreglarse el short.

Elichi... si sigues así... me dejarás embarazada en poco tiempo... hehe... - Dijo metiéndose a la ducha para limpiarse.

Chicas, me alegro que llegaran! - Dijo Eli al recibirlas.

Al fin sales! Qué te tomó tanto, Eli-chan? - Preguntaba Honoka.

Ehh...B-Bueno...

Honoka! Eso no es de tu incumbencia... - La regañó Umi.

 _"Gracias... Umi... " - Pensó Eli._

Lamento haberlas hecho esperar... pero debía atender unos asuntos... por favor, esperen y enseguida les traigo algo!

No te preocupes, Eli-chan, acabamos de desayunar... - Señaló Kotori.

Es más, llamámos a las chicas, se sorprendieron al saber que Nozomi-chan había vuelto... por cierto, dónde está? - Preguntó Honoka.

 _"Honoka... te mataré si sigues siendo tan metiche..." - Pensó algo molesta Eli._

Es-Está en la habitación arreglando algo.. mi baño no ha estado funcionando muy bien, menos mal tenemos otro... hehe...

 _"Bien pensado, Eli..." - Pensó para sí misma._

Ohhh ya veo... lamento preguntar tanto...

 _"Y vaya que lo haces!"_

Lo siento, me tomó más tiempo del que pensaba arreglar la llave, hehe... - Dijo Nozomi al entrar a la sala.

Bienvenida de vuelta, Nozomi-chan~ - Dijo tiernamente Kotori.

Por cierto, oí que las demás vendrán?

Sí, llegarán aquí en una hora... - Dijo Umi.

Bueno, entonces qué tal si pensamos en qué hacer para el almuerzo? - Preguntó Honoka.

Honoka! - Regañó Umi.

Descuida... ya son las 11:30... para cuando lleguen las chicas será una hora prudente para almorzar... - Irrumpió Eli.

Pero.. - Trató de insistir Umi.

Ohh! Ya sé! Qué tal si vamos a comprar algo para el postre, Honoka-chan, Umi-chan? - Preguntó Kotori.

Me parece una buena idea, Kotori... - Dijo Umi.

Vamos~! - Dijo Honoka.

Nos vemos en un rato, chicas... - Se despidieron del trío.

Ahhh... al fin... eso sí que estuvo cerca, eh? - Dijo Eli

Ni que lo digas... - Suspiró pesadamente Nozomi.

Pero debo confesar que... me encanta esto... el sentir adrenalina... el sentirme viva cuando estoy a tu lado... - Besa tiernamente a Nozomi.

Mou! Elichi... si seguimos así volverá a pasar lo de hace un rato...

Y qué tiene de malo? Es natural que me encienda al tocar a la mujer más sexy del mundo..

E-Elichi! - Se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

Ma~ Ahora solo quiero comerte... Nozomi~

Mou!

 **Continuará...?**


	3. Chapter 3

Nozomi-chan! - Gritaron Rin, Hanayo y Nico al entrar al departamento.

Nozomi, me alegra que estés de vuelta... - Dijo Maki al abrazar a su amiga.

 _"Maki-chan abrazandome? Esto si es raro... pero agradable, hehe..." - Pensaba Nozomi._

En verdad que has cambiado bastante durante estos años, eh? - Decía Nozomi al enfrentar a Maki.

Y todo es gracias a mi, como siempre... hehe... - Alardeaba Nico.

Y tu no has dejado de ser la de siempre, Nicocchi~ - Decía Nozomi al acariciar la cabeza de su ex compañera. - Pero sí has crecido un poco.. tienes la altura de Elichi en sus años de escuela... mmm... como 1,60?

M-Mou! Sé que no he crecido nada, pero algo es algo, no? Además mira, mis pechos han crecido... hehe...

Maki-chan, es eso cierto?

Eh? Por qué me preguntas a mí?

Mmm... porque eres la única que la ha visto desnuda en este último tiempo? - Dijo Nozomi burlescamente.

E-Eh... y-yo... - Mira a Nico. - Sí... son reales... - Desvía la mirada.

Maaaki... - Decía Nico con su rostro completamente rojo.

En verdad todo es más animado cuando tu estás aquí, Nozomi-chan... - Irrumpió Hanayo.

Ohhh~ Hanayo-chan... eres toda una belleza, eh? - Miraba con picardía a la menor.

Hey! - Irrumpía Rin.

Ma, Ma~ Rin-chan... hehe...

Hanayo tenía el mismo aire tierno y tímido en ella, pero su rostro era mucho más delgado, su cabello que era liso en la parte de arriba, caía con pequeñas ondas hasta los hombros, dándole un toque femenino y maduro. Su pecho era tan pronunciado como antes, pero se notaba había ganado altura, Nozomi calculaba alrededor de 1,70 m. En el caso de Rin, su cabello era definitivamente más largo. Su cabello naranjo, estaba amarrado con una coleta hacia atrás. Su rostro era mucho más maduro. Su pecho se había pronunciado un poco, pero no había mucha diferencia con Nico. Su cuerpo era tan atlético como siempre, pero esta vez, con una figura mucho más pronunciada, los vestidos le quedaban realmente bien, mucho mejor que antes. Maki, había crecido un poco más, alrededor de 1,75 m. Su figura de antes ya era buena, pero ahora, con un busto más grande, una cintura más pronunciada, y sus largas piernas, junto con su largo y hermoso cabello cayendo por su hombro izquierdo, llegando hasta su pecho, le daban un toque mucho más maduro y femenino. Nico como siempre tenía el cabello largo, pero al amarrarlo con una coleta le daba un toque más maduro. Nozomi sentía nostalgia al ver cuánto habían crecido, no pudiendo evitar que lágrimas cayeran por sus ojos.

Ah! N-Nozomi-chan, por qué lloras? - Preguntaba alarmada Rin.

Es que... el verlas así de grandes después de tantos años... me dio demasiada alegría ver cuánto han madurado... mamá está feliz~

Hey! Cuándo rayos te volviste nuestra madre! - Irrumpió Nico.

En ese momento, las demás estallaron en risa. El revivir sus antiguas andanzas y chistes, las hizo ponerse sentimentales, así como también en un excelente humor.

Ah! Por cierto... hay algo que quería preguntar... - Nozomi mira a sus 7 amigas frente a ella, Eli estaba a su lado. - Cuántas de ustedes son pareja?

Eh?! - Gritaron todas al mismo tiempo.

Bueno, ya sabes que Nico y yo somos una, pero el resto... aún no lo tengo claro... - Señalaba Maki.

B-Bueno... Kotori y yo somos pareja desde hace... 3 años... - Respondió Umi.

Y de hecho estamos viviendo juntas desde el año pasado, hehe... - Irrumpió Kotori.

Eh?! - Nuevamente se sumaron las demás, aunque Nozomi no parecía muy sorprendida.

La verdad me lo imaginaba, hehe... siempre fueron diferentes cuando estábamos en la escuela... además, Kotori-chan siempre observaba a Umi durante los ensayos... su rostro mostraba claramente amor... hehe...

E-Enserio?! - Respondieron las dos, causando un leve sonrojo en ambas.

Mmm por tanto quedarían Rin-chan, Hanayo-chan... y Honoka-chan... aunque creo saber quién pertenece a quién...

Así es, Kayo-chin y yo somos pareja hace un año... hehe...

Eh? Tanto tiempo les tomó serlo? - Preguntaba sorprendida Nozomi.

B-Bueno... pasaron muchas cosas... hehe... - Respondió Hanayo.

Eso nos deja a... Honoka-chan!

Y-Yo... ehh... hehe...- Parecía nerviosa.

Honoka, dilo de una vez... no sacas nada con ocultarlo... - Irrumpía Umi.

E-Está bien... mi pareja es... T-Tsu...

Tsu?... - Repitieron las demás.

Tsu...Tsubasa-san!

Tsu...Tsubasa-san?! - Repitieron las 7 restantes.

Wow... nunca me hubiera imaginado que esa chica tuviera esos gustos, hehe... - Replicó Eli.

Verdad que sí! Yo casi me caí de la sorpresa, hehe... - Respondió Honoka.

Mmm.. cómo es eso? Honoka... - Preguntó Eli.

Bueno, llevamos saliendo un año aproximadamente, y aunque ella me ha gustado desde hace mucho, nunca me imaginé que pudiera corresponder a mis sentimientos... pues... ya saben... siendo A-rise un grupo idol profesional y todo...

Mmm tienes un punto... - Respondió Nozomi. - Pero.. nunca notaste algo extraño en ella al estar contigo?

Mmm? Extraño? En qué sentido?

Ah... - Suspiraron las demás.

 _"Siendo Honoka-chan ... no creo valga la pena explicarlo o explayarse en esto... " - Pensaron las 8 al unísono._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Durante la breve reunión, se dieron cuenta de que el trío que salió a comprar trajo algunas bebidas alcohólicas, unos snacks, y uno que otro pastel para acompañar lo demás. Entre risas por las anécdotas y el sin fin de recuerdos de sus años de escuela, terminaron acabándose 5 botellas de cerveza, 3 botellas de vino tinto y una de blanco, y por último algo de whisky y sake. Los pasteles se habían terminado por completo, al igual que los snacks, por lo que terminaron de beber sin comida en sus estómagos. Afortunadamente el día siguiente era domingo y todas estarían libres. La noche fue más descontrolada de lo que pensaron, por lo que terminaron haciendo payasadas, y cosas pervertidas con sus respectivas novias, por lo que terminaron llamando a Tsubasa al rato después y así Honoka no estaría sola. La noche cayó rápidamente entre todo el alboroto que tenían. El departamento de Eli contaba con 2 habitaciones adicionales aparte de la suya, por lo que era más cómodo el tener visitas. Sin embargo, en el estado que se encontraban las ex miembros de u's, no era recomdable que durmieran juntas en las dos habitaciones, por lo que Eli, una de las menos alcoholizadas, antes de que se le fuera el alcohol a la sangre, sacó unos colchones inflables y algunas sábanas de unas repisas, y las colocó en diferentes partes de la casa, uno en la sala, y otro cerca de la cocina, quedando así el resto de las parejas en habitaciones distintas.

Mmm... Kotori... hic... va-vamos a dormir... hic... - Decía Umi a penas pudiendo sostener su cuerpo.

U-Umi..chan... v-vamos... - Kotori no estaba mejor, por lo que la siguió a duras penas.

Eran alrededor de las 3 de la mañana cuando el resto decidió irse a dormir, aunque algunas parejas no tenían planeado dormirse aún. En la habitación de huéspedes junto a la de Eli y Nozomi, estaban Kotori y Umi, y junto a ellas Nico y Maki. En los colchones de la sala estaban Rin y Hanayo, y por último en la cocina se encontraban Honoka y Tsubasa.

Elichi... hoy me divertí como nunca... - Decía Nozomi mientras abrazaba a Eli bajo las sábanas.

Me alegra oír eso.. hace tiempo no me sentía tan feliz... mi Nozomi... - Besa tiernamente sus labios.

Me alegra haber vuelto... - Acomoda su cabeza en el pecho de la mayor.

A mi también me alegra que lo hayas hecho... amor... - Cierra sus ojos y se encaminan a un largo sueño.

...

...

...

K-Kotori... e-estás segura de querer hacerlo aquí? Hic! - Decía Umi desnuda sobre la cama, sonrojada por todo el alcohol consumido, y aún ebria.

Sí... quiero hacerlo... no lo soporto más... - Decía sacándose las bragas.

Bueno... pero sé gentil... la última vez que lo hicimos en este estado no pude caminar bien por tres días... - Se sonrojaba Umi aún más.

Tranquila... trataré de hacerlo rápido... pero no prometo nada... - Dijo acercando su miembro a la entrada de Umi.

Mou... Kotori... mmmh~!

Umi-chan... mhhh~

...

...

...

N-Nico-chan... esto no es buena idea...

Mm? Por qué? - Decía Nico lamiendo la vagina de Maki.

Mhhh~ P-Porque... estamos en la casa de Eli... por qué más...Ah~!

Mmm? Dices eso pero lo estás sintiendo, eh?

M-Mou! Nico-chan... para...

No~!

Mhhh~~!

...

...

...

R-Rin-chan... hoy no...

Mmm... Kayo-chin... por favor...

P-Pero... estamos en el departamento de Eli... qué sucede si alguien quiere ir al baño y nos descubren? - Decía avergonzada Hanayo.

Mmm... tienes razón... quizás deberíamos hacerlo en la terraza? - Dijo apuntando hacia afuera.

B-Bueno... si eso te deja tranquila...

Yay~!

Shhhh!

Ah... L-Lo siento... hehe...

...

...

...

Ah~ Tsubasa-san...

Honoka... ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo hicimos...

Vaya que sí.. aunque me da vergüenza hacerlo aquí... hehe...

Tranquila, mientras no gimas tan alto no habrá problema... además, estoy segura que las demás lo están haciendo ahora mismo... - Dijo insertando dos dedos en la vagina de Honoka.

Mhh~ E-Está bien...

Buena chica...

...

...

...

A la mañana siguiente, Nozomi y Eli se levantaron primero que todas las demás, después de todo, fueron las que menos bebieron la noche anterior.

Buenos días, Elichi...

Buenos días, Nozomi... - Se besan tiernamente.

Me pregunto cómo estarán las demás... - Preguntaba Nozomi.

Lo mismo me pregunto yo...

Deciden darse una ducha rápida para después vestirse. Eli decidió usar un chaleco de mangas largas de color blanco, mientras que en la parte del cuello hacia abajo, era de estilo escocés con cuadros color rojo y azul, mientras que el resto del chaleco era azul marino. En la parte de abajo usaba una falda corta cuadrillé color gris con rayas horizontales y verticales en el, con un borde blanco al final de la falda. Nozomi por su parte, usaba una falda del mismo estilo pero de color café claro y unos tonos anaranjados, con una polera color púrpura con rayas más claras horizontales, y una chaqueta color mostaza sobre ella, más una boina del mismo color. Ambas salieron de la habitación al estar listas, y abren sus ojos en sorpresa. El desorden que dejaron el día anterior era algo notorio.

Después ordenaremos este desastre... - Dijo Eli

Estoy de acuerdo.. - Respondió Nozomi.

Mientras recorrían el departamento, decidieron irse a la cocina. Grave error. Al entrar a esta, recordaron que Honoka y Tsubasa estarían durmiendo ahí, pero la escena que encontraron fue lo suficientemente shockeante como para que Nozomi y Eli se sonrojaran un poco. Ahí yacían Honoka y Tsubasa completamente dormidas, o inconscientes, mientras hacían una "tijera". Se alejaron para olvidarse de lo que vieron, sin ante producir ruido para que el par despertara. Una vez volvieron a la sala se dieron cuenta del estado de Rin y Hanayo, aunque no era tan provocativo como el anterior, el solo hecho de ver a Rin, desnuda y sobre Hanayado, ambas durmiendo plácidamente, también les causó el alejarse de ahí. No querían ni atreverse a revisar cómo estaban las demás, por lo que decidieron salir a desayunar fuera del departamento y dejarles una nota.

Una vez despertaron todas, vestidas y duchadas, se dirigieron a la sala buscando por las dueñas del departamento, al no encontrarlas, decidieron comenzar a limpiar el lugar. Una vez todo terminado y limpio, encontraron una nota sobre la mesa de centro. 

_Chicas, la próxima vez que quieran tener sexo... ¡Váyanse a un motel!_

 _No fue muy lindo el despertar en la mañana y ver a la mayoría_

 _de ustedes desnudas y dormidas en posiciones sexuales._

 _Es por esto que Nozomi y yo estamos tomando desayuno_

 _en un restaurant cercano al departamento._

 _Les dejamos una copia de llaves del lugar, pasen al restaurante_

 _a dejarmela una vez estén listas. Gracias por todo lo de ayer, las queremos!_

 _Atte: Eli y Nozomi._

Ahh... nos descubrieron... - Dijeron Rin, Hanayo, Honoka y Tsubasa.

Así que ustedes también, eh? - Dijo Tsubasa.

A ustedes no las descubrieron solo porque tenían habitaciones propias... - Irrumpió Honoka.

B-Bueno.. aún así, la próxima vez tratemos de no hacerlo acá, sí? - Sugirió Umi aún con resaca.

Les parece si dejamos cerrado y las vamos a buscar a la dirección dejada en la nota? - Añadió Kotori.

Vamos! - Respondieron las demás.

...

...

...

Me pregunto cómo habrán amanecido... y cómo habrán reaccionado luego de leer la nota...hehe... - Decía Nozomi burlescamente.

Mou! Solo espero que hayan entendido...

Esperemos que sí, Elichi... pero, esta noche nos toca a nosotras desquitarnos...

Como tu digas, mi princesa...

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado! Saludos y gracias por los comentarios :D Deseo continuar esta historia con todo mi corazón askjsajks por eso, gracias por las ideas que me han mandado c: nos vemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

En el restaurante.

Me pregunto cómo habrán reaccionado ante la nota que les dejaste, Elichi~

Lo mismo me pregunto yo, hehe... hubiera sido divertido ver sus caras... - Decía Eli con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Aquí estamos! - Decía Rin al entrar al restaurante.

Ohh~ Buenos días, chicas... vengan, siéntense con nosotras... - Indicó Nozomi.

Se cambiaron a una mesa para 10. En un lado, cerca de la pared, estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra, Eli y Nozomi, al lado de estas estaban Nico y Maki. Por el extremo de la mesa, se encontraban Rin y Hanayo, y por último al frente estaban Kotori y Umi, más Tsubasa y Honoka.

Les parece si pedimos algo para almo-

Oigan! Hay una competencia de comida! Les aseguro que gano el primer lugar! - Decía Honoka interrumpiendo a Eli.

Honoka, estás segura de querer hacerlo? - Preguntaba Tsubasa.

Mmm? Por qué no? - Preguntaba Rin. - Yo también lo haré, hehe...

Ohh~ Entonces es un reto, Rin-chan!

Eso es lo que esperaba! Vamos a inscribirnos!

Hecho!

Se fueron corriendo a hablar con el administrador del local.

Mou! Esas dos no han cambiado nada a pesar de los años, eh? Kira-san, Hanayo... las compadezco... - Decía Umi.

Ma, Ma~ Estar con Honoka ha sido realmente divertido... nunca me canso de sus payasadas, hehe~ - Respondía Tsubasa.

Me imagino... - Contestó Umi.

A un lado de la mesa, Nozomi estaba totalmente ausente de la conversación, la razón? Estaba concentrada en la entrepierna de Eli. Al recordar lo que sus amigas estaban haciendo hoy en la mañana, comenzó a excitarse, pero lo hizo en el lugar equivocado.

Nozomi, estás bien? - Preguntaba disimuladamente Eli.

S-Sí... estoy bien.. Elichi... - Dijo con el rostro sonrojado.

Estás segura? Estás demasiado roja... qué sucede? - Preguntaba Eli algo preocupada.

Si me sigues preguntando no me resistiré en...

En qué?

En esto... - Su mano se deslizó por debajo de la mesa hacia la entrepierna de Eli.

N-N-Nozomi! - Susurró. - Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?! - Intentó susurrar lo más posible.

Tocándote... no aguanto más, Elichi~

P-Pero aquí... está mal, nos descubrirán! - Decía alarmada Eli.

Está bien... tu solo disimula, sí? - La mirada de Nozomi era seductora.

Nozomi... insito... no creo sea una buena id- ... Mmhh~ - Sintió cómo la mano de Nozomi masajeaba su miembro por sobre la ropa. - S-Se pondrá duro... después cómo lo bajaré?

Tranquila, de eso me encargo yo... hehe~

N-Nozomi!

Eli? Está todo bien? - Preguntó Maki a su lado.

Eh? S-Sí... todo bien... solo tengo un poco de calor... hehe... - Su rostro estaba rojo, y leves gotas de sudor comenzaron a aparecer.

Segura? Porque pareces estar sufriendo... - Añadió la pelirroja.

Estoy bien, descuida... solo necesito algo fresco para beber...

Ah! En ese caso, pidamos algo de cerveza... te parece? - Preguntó Kotori.

Pero si ayer bebimos toda la noche... - Añadió Umi.

Ma, Ma~ Algo de cerveza para refrescarse no hará ningún mal... - Insistía la pajarita.

Si tu lo dices... - Se resignó Umi.

Ya volvimos! - Decía Honoka acercándose junto a Rin.

Ah! Y en qué consiste el concurso? - Preguntaba Hanayo.

Es una competencia de comer Manjū, el primero que se coma 100, gana un premio de 4.000 ¥ ! - Exclamó Rin

4.000?! - Respondieron las demás.

Rin, Honoka... que la mejor de las dos gane! - Respondió Nico.

Déjanoslo a nosotras! - Respondieron ambas.

...

...

...

N-Nozomi... esto realmente está mal... ya... no puedo contenerme más... mi falda de ensuciará...

Elichi... descuida... tengo un plan... ya que están todas concentradas en Rin y Honoka-chan... haré esto rápido... - Se agacha y termina debajo de la mesa, la cual afortunadamente estaba cubierta con un mantel.

Nozomi... no me digas que...

Exacto, qué astuta eres, Elichi~ - Con sus manos levanta suavemente la falda de Eli, sacando el erecto miembro de sus bragas. - Aquí voy... afírmate sobre la mesa y trata de no gemir... sí?~

No me pidas tanto... Nozomi... - Se cubrió la boca y preparó para sentir el contacto de la boca de Nozomi en su miembro. - MMm...

Elichi... conten tus gemidos... - Susurraba mientras metía el pene de Eli en su boca.

No puedo... mmh...

Mmm? Eli, pasó algo? - Preguntaba Maki.

 _"Demonios... por qué tienes que ser tan preocupona... en estos momentos desearía que fueras la Maki de hace 6 años atrás... ghhh!" - Pensaba Eli intentando ahogar sus gemidos._

N-Nada... solo tengo un leve dolor de estómago... pero ya se me va a pasar... hehe...

Eso espero... por ahora, con las chicas iremos a ver cómo será el concurso, sí? Te quedarás cuidando nuestras cosas?

Sí, mejor me quedaré aquí... no quiero que me duela más el estómago, hehe...

Tienes razón, ordena un té por si lo necesitas...

Lo haré, gracias... ghhh!

Mmm? Estás bien?

Sí... tu ve junto a las demás... - Decía Eli apretando sus puños.

 _"Por cierto, dónde rayos se fue Nozomi?" - Pensaba Maki al alejarse._

Al fin se fue, eh? - Dijo Nozomi.

Nozomi... por favor hazlo rápido... - Se quejaba Eli entre gemidos.

Tranquila, Elichi... todo estará bien... además, estás por venirte... el nerviosismo y el temor a ser descubierta ten encienden, eh? - Decía Nozomi molestándola.

Mou! Nozomi... por favor ter- ahhh~! Nozomiii~!

Ah~! - Abrió su boca dejando entrar todo el semen de Eli en su boca. Una vez tragado, limpió su boca con un pañuelo, y lo mismo hizo con el miembro de Eli, volviéndolo a acomodar en sus bragas. - Ahora sí... hehe~ - Dijo volviéndose a sentar junto Eli.

Mou! ... ha...ha... eso fue... intenso, debo admitirlo... - Decía Eli con dificultades para respirar debido al orgasmo. - Agradezco hayas limpiado mi pene, pero qué hay de mi... ya sabes...

Tu vagina? Bueno, también la limpié... era impresionante lo mojada que estabas... hehe~

Lo dice quien se excita en un lugar público... - Suspiró resignada.

Mou! Elichi!

...

...

...

En otro extremo del restaurante, estaban Honoka, Rin y otros 2 competidores listos para comenzar. Una campana suena, constan de 40 minutos para acabarse los 100 Manjū. Honoka y Rin comienzan velozmente. Rin por un lado se acaba 5 en menos de 1 minuto, siguiéndola Honoka con 4. Luego de unos minutos, en el intervalo 15, Rin llevaba 30 Manjū, y Honoka 10.

Te estás quedando atrás, Honoka! - Le gritaba Tsubasa.

Tu puedes, Rin-chan! - Gritaba Hanayo.

Es difícil decidir a quién apoyar, eh? - Dijo Umi.

Lo es... hehe... pero es divertido hacer esto de vez en cuando... - Respondió Kotori.

Luego de alcanzar los 30 minutos, Rin, sorpresivamente llevaba 70 Manjū, y Honoka 69. Ambas se veían bastante llenas, pero en el caso de Honoka, parecía como si fuera a vomitar. En el caso de los otros dos participantes, se habían rendido al alcanzar los 50 Manjū, dejandole el camino libre al par de glotonas.

Después de esto tendrán que hacer dos meses de ejercicios intensivos! - Les gritaba Umi

Mou! Umi-chan... esa no es la forma correcta de apoyarlas... - Decía Nico.

Casi alcanzando los 40 minutos, Rin magníficamente se había tragado 90 Manjū, siguiéndola Honoka con 88.

No creo que Honoka-chan lo logre... hehe... - Dijo Kotori.

Lo mismo creo yo... está a punto de vomitar todos esos Manjū... - Respondió Umi.

Eso sería realmente asqueroso, no creen? - Dijo Maki.

Por cierto, dónde están Eli y Nozomi? - Preguntó Hanayo.

Se quedaron cuidando las cosas... Eli estaba con dolor de estómago, así que las dejé solas... - Respondió Maki.

Y? Qué tal van? - Dijo Eli acercándose junto a Nozomi, ambas cargaban las pertenencias de sus amigas.

Oh! Lamentamos hacerlas cargar esto! - Decía Hanayo.

Tranquila... todo está bien - Respondió Nozomi.

Por cierto, Eli... cómo está tu estómago? - Preguntó Nico.

Estoy mejor... gracias... hehe ... - Reía nerviosamente.

Si te ríes de esa manera descubrirán que fue algo más que un simple dolor de estómago... - Susurraba Nozomi al oído de la rubia.

E-Está bien... lo tendré en cuenta... - Contestó Eli totalmente sonrojada.

Finalmente el tiempo se acabo, siendo Rin la ganadora por lograr comerse a duras penas la cantidad de 100 Manjū.

Señorita, usted se ha ganado 4000 ¥! - Mencionó el administrador del local. - La felicitamos!

Rin recibió un aplauso por el personal del lugar, y por sus amigas, dándole una gran sonrisa. Luego de eso, Rin y Honoka fueron a sentarse, sus amigas, estaban burlándose de sus expresiones y movimientos que hacían debido a la cantidad de comida consumida.

Una vez todas reunidas nuevamente en la mesa, comenzaron a ordenar el almuerzo, claro en el caso de Honoka y Rin, solo ordenaron un plato de ramen, necesitaban algo cálido y no tan contundente ni pesado para el estómago, Rin era la más feliz.

Ne, Nozomi-chan... dijiste que viajaste a América, cierto? - Preguntaba Nico.

Así es Nicocchi... me quedé en Nueva York por unos años... luego me mudé a Los Ángeles... fueron ciudades fantásticas! - Decía emocionada.

De repente, la puerta del restaurante se abre, llamando la atención de las 10 amigas. Un chico alto, apuesto, llevaba traje puesto, su cabello era negro, piel blanca, ojos color verde. De repente, pasó junto a la mesa de las chicas, y extrañamente se detuvo a mirar a alguien en específico, ese alguien era Nozomi.

N-Nozomi?! - Gritó sorprendido.

Oh...D-Daisuke-kun... - Respondía algo incómoda la joven. - Tanto tiempo, no?

Vaya que sí! Ven, déjame darte un abrazo!

"Eh? Un abrazo? Por qué demonios este tipo quiere abrazar a mi novia?!" - Pensaba Eli.

Justo antes de que Nozomi se abrazara con el desconocido, la mano de Eli la detuvo.

E-Elichi?

Dime quién demonios es este tipo... sino, no te suelto... - Se para al lado de su novia.

E-El es... un amigo que conocí en América, estudiamos juntos por 4 años en la misma universidad y carrera, nos hicimos amigos rápidamente debido a que éramos los únicos japoneses en ese lugar... hehe...

Ya veo... y por qué quiere abrazarte? - Dijo Eli con la mirada fria, y con una voz intimidante.

Ehhh? Quién eres tu? Si yo quiero abrazar a este bombón es problema mío, no crees muñeca?

 _"Ughhh! Grave error!" - Pensaron las demás._

Así que.. bombón? Muñeca? Ehhhh~! No sabía que existían hombres tan estúpidos como tu... - Decía Eli apretando sus puños, y de paso la mano de Nozomi.

Daisuke-kun, ya basta, te he dicho muchas veces que lo nuestro nunca funcionaría... y nunca lo hará...

Ehh? Y por qué estás tan segura? Estás saliendo con esta rubia? Ella nunca te dará el placer que yo te podría da- ... ghhh! - En ese momento, antes de que terminara la frase, Eli lo golpeó en el estómago con su rodilla, sacándole todo el aire de una vez.

E-Elichi!

No me regañes por golpear a este imbécil... él se lo buscó... ahora si me disculpas... necesito sacar la basura... - Dijo con una retorcida sonrisa. Lo tomó del brazo, y lo pateó afuera del restaurante, cayendo al suelo y quedando en ridículo frente a la gente que pasaba por ahí.

Ya verás! Haré mía a Nozomi algún día! - Gritaba el joven.

No lo harás... porque YO, ya me encargué de eso... - Le guiña un ojo burlescamente y entra al lugar de nuevo.

 _"Lección de vida... NUNCA poner celosa a Eli..." - Pensaron las 9 chicas adentro, incluyendo Nozomi._

Una vez adentro, Eli queda mirando fijamente a Nozomi. Se dirige rápidamente hacia ella, asustando un poco a la pelipúrpura.

Nozomi... - La toma fuertemente de la cintura y la apega a ella. - Eres MÍA! Y de NADIE MÁS! Entendiste?! - Finalizó robándole un beso.

S-Sí... entendido... Elichi~ - Cautivada por la pasión y celos de su novia, Nozomi se dejó llevar por el momento.

Hey! Estamos en un restaurant! Váyanse a un motel! - Les gritó Nico.

Lo mismo les hubiera dicho yo en la mañana... - Respondió Eli, haciendo que el resto se sonrojara.

E-Elichi... vamos al departamento... ahora... por favor~? - Nozomi miraba a Eli con ojos de cachorro, pero con un toque sensual y seductor.

Lo que sea por hacerte mía una vez más... Nozomi... esta noche... haré que no puedas caminar en una semana... prepárate... - Dijo tomando del brazo a Nozomi, dejando dinero sobre la mesa y tomando sus llaves, para finalmente irse del lugar junto a Nozomi.

Esas dos... se nota tenían una urgencia... - Comentó Tsubasa.

Por ahora hay que dejarlas solas... hehe... - Añadió Kotori.

Bien, por ahora, les parece si ordenamos algo más? - Dijo Rin.

Ehh?! Quieres seguir comiendo?! - Dijeron las 7 restantes.

Pero si ya pasó una hora desde mi última comida... - Reclamó la menor.

Ma, Ma~... Rin-chan, si comes ahora no habrá cena hasta las 8 de la noche, de acuerdo? - Dijo Hanayo.

P-Pero si a penas son las 3!

Así es... tendrás que contenerte por 5 largas horas...

Noooo~!

Hahahaha! - Rieron a carcajadas el resto.

...

...

...

Aquí voy, Nozomi...

Ven, Elichi~...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Y aquí está el cap! Me costó escribirlo aksjask pero al menos aquí está, usé algunas ideas que me fueron dando :D Gracias! por todo todito! Me han ayudado bastante a seguir este fic c: espero les guste lo que añadí! Besos y nos vemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

E-Elichi... podrías, dejar de molestarme de esta manera... mh... por favor~?

Ni lo pienses... te dije que no te dejaría caminar en una semana... ahora aguántate... es tu culpa por dejar que ese imbécil te coqueteara... - Decía Eli mientras amarraba las manos y piernas de Nozomi.

P-Pero.. están muy ... ghh... apretadas...

Descuida, las soltaré un poco... - Suelta un poco el apretón de las piernas, las cuales estaban atadas a sus brazos, provocando que el trasero ligeramente levantado hacia arriba se viera más.

Nozomi estaba acostada boca arriba, y Eli había dejado un pequeño espacio entre sus piernas y brazos para que Nozomi lograra ver lo que Eli quería hacer.

Prepárate... Nozomi... - Eli saca de uno de sus cajones, dos vibradores, uno grande para la vagina, y uno pequeño para la entrada anal de su novia.

E-Elichi?! Qué harás con eso?!

Tu cállate y disfruta... - Eli enciende el primer vibrador, el grande, y lo acerca a las piernas de Nozomi.

Ah~... ha-hace cosquillas... - Dijo Nozomi mientras sus piernas temblaban.

Luego de eso, Eli lo fue acercando de apoco a la zona íntima de su novia, trazando círculos con la parte vibradora del juguete cerca de los labios vaginales.

Aquí voy... - Posa la punta del artefacto sobre el clítoris de Nozomi, el cual estaba ligeramente hinchado.

Hiiii~~~! E-Elichi... para... ahhh~! - Ante la repentina y fuerte estimulación, Nozomi tiembla completamente, pero sufre por el hecho de no poder moverse.

No~, haré lo que yo quiera contigo... así que calla... y observa... - Dijo Eli fijando sus ojos azules en el rostro de Nozomi.

 _"Ahh~ Debo admitir que Elichi siendo ruda me derrite... " - Pensaba Nozomi_

 _"No aguanto más esto... por un lado quiero hacerla mía brutalmente... pero al mismo tiempo deseo ser delicada y gentil... cómo la castigo?!" - Pensaba conflictivamente Eli._

Aparta el juguete de la pequeña protuberancia de Nozomi, y lo inserta de un viaje dentro de ella, provocando un leve dolor placentero en Nozomi. Una vez estando el vibrador dentro, Eli lo comienza a mover de adentro hacia afuera, y su velocidad aumentaba cada vez más.

Añadiré otra cosa a este juego... prepárate... Nozomi... - Eli tomó el segundo vibrador, y lo insertó de un golpe dentro del trasero de Nozomi. Gracias a lo húmeda que esta estaba, la entrada de su ano se lubricó lo suficiente. Eli encendió el interruptor, y comenzó a moverse dentro del estrecho espacio, al sentir algo nunca antes experimentado, provocando que Nozomi gimiera casi gritando.

E-Elichi... por favor... detente...

Silencio! Este es tu castigo.. que no se te olvide.. - Eli decidió sacar un pañuelo blanco, y con eso, amordazó a Nozomi. - Mmm... debería vendarte los ojos también? - Sacó un antifaz para dormir de uno de sus cajones, y lo puso sobre los ojos de Nozomi, impidiéndole hablar y ver por lo que estaba sucediendo.

" _Rayos... si no logro ver... mis sentidos se agudizan demasiado... me pregunto qué estará tramando Elichi..."_

De repente, Nozomi siente que el juguete que estaba inserto en su vagina, se aleja, pero al poco rato después, siente algo caliente, duro, y grande penetrarla de un solo golpe, causándole una dulce y placentera sensación en sus interiores, apretando el miembro de Eli casi al instante.

Ghhh... - Gimió Eli.

Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse de arriba abajo con mayor velocidad. Nozomi apretaba fuerte a Eli, mientras el juguete en su ano seguía haciendo su trabajo. La doble estimulación la estaba volviendo loca, y la rubia disfrutaba ver las reacciones de su sumisa novia. La mayor aferra sus dedos en las firmes nalgas de Nozomi, golpeándolas de vez en cuando, oyendo un pequeño grito salir a través del paño cubriendo la boca de la menor. Luego de unos minutos en la misma posición, Eli desamarró unas cuantas cuerdas, liberando las piernas de Nozomi, y amarrando sus manos tras su espalda. La puso frente a ella, pero esta vez la menor le daba la espalda a Eli. Una vez lista, la rubia le ordenó que levantara un poco su trasero, sin inclinarse hacia adelante, ni sentarse. Una vez el trasero levantado, Eli se posicionó bajo la entrada, y se inclinó levemente hacia adelante y arriba, penetrando por segunda vez los deliciosos y apretados interiores de Nozomi, quien al sentir la repentina intrusión, soltó un fuerte gemido que fue ahogado una vez más. Esta vez Eli le sacó el paño de la boca, y dejó que su novia gimiera lo más fuerte que quisiera, pues eso también la excitaba. La rubia se aferró de las caderas de la menor, empujándola hacia abajo cada vez que la penetraba, provocando que el miembro entrara más profundo, dando una placentera sensación tanto en Eli como Nozomi. Luego de estar varios minutos en el mismo patrón de movimientos, Eli aumentó aún más su velocidad, haciendo que Nozomi cayera con su cuerpo hacia la cama, con su rostro hundido en una almohada, y su trasero levantado el cual era penetrado por Eli.

Eli...chi... ya no aguanto más... - Decía Nozomi con un toque desesperado en su voz.

Ghhh... N-Nozomi... - Eli pudo notar su acercamiento al clímax, por lo que decidió hacer que Nozomi acabara antes que ella. Detuvo sus movimientos levemente.

Eh? Elichi... n-no me hagas esto... por favor... muévete... - Nozomi imploraba tratando de mover sus caderas hacia atrás, momento que Eli aprovechó para hundir sus dedos en tales nalgas, y embestir los interiores de su novia con fuerza, teniendo un fuerte apretón como premio. Eli siguió moviendo sus caderas, mientras que Nozomi gemía cada vez más alto, preocupando a Eli de que pudieran escuchar sus vecinos, pero al notar la reacción de Nozomi, no le importó. Su miembro se hizo grande dentro de Nozomi, indicando que ya estaba por terminar. Por otro lado, Nozomi había tenido suficiente de tanto placer, que su respiración estaba completamente descontrolada, tenía su boca abierta y su lengua estaba levemente asomada hacia afuera, cada vez que decía el nombre de Eli, sonaba como... "Eiiishi...", encendiendo aún más a la recién nombrada.

Eiishi...Eiishii...ya me vengo...me vengo...Eiishii~~~! - Nozomi apretó como nunca el pene de su novia, mientras que por su clítoris expulsaba un transparente líquido, humedeciendo las sábanas de la cama de Eli.

Ghhh... Nozomi... Eli siguió embistiéndola, sintiendo fuertes gritos de parte de Nozomi, quien le imploraba no siguiera pues ya no sentía sus interiores. Eli movió el juguete aún inserto dentro del ano de Nozomi, y movió sus caderas hasta ya no poder más.

Eiishi...Eishi... ya no más... por favorsh... Eiiishiii! Ahhh~ ... me vengo de nuevo... ghh~ - Nozomi, con su lengua ahora completamente afuera, gimiendo como loca, empujó sus caderas hacia atrás, haciendo que el miembro todavía inserto en ella, la penetrara aún más profundo, alcanzando la entrada de su útero.

Ahh... Nozomi~! - Ya no pudiendo aguantar más, Eli cambió su posición, levantando una pierna de Nozomi en forma vertical, quedando la menor ahora acostada de lado, haciendo que el pene de la rubia impactara con su punto G, provocando que cada vez que Eli penetrara en ese punto, Nozomi siguiera soltando jugos, mojando aún más la cama de la rubia. Estando Eli aferrada a la larga pierna izquierda de su novia, empujó con todas sus fuerzas en los interiores de Nozomi, alcanzando el clímax y llenándola de una gran cantidad de semen, el cual fue expulsado de Nozomi a medida que se venía. - Ha...ha...ha... - Eli colapsó sobre la cama junto a Nozomi, y desamarró sus brazos y sacó la venda de sus ojos. - Estás bien... ha... Nozomi?

Ahh...ah...Eiishi... ha... - Nozomi no reaccionaba, su cuerpo estaba tumbado sobre la cama, temblando, aún sufriendo espasmos, fue ahí cuando Eli se dio cuenta de que el juguete inserto en su ano aún estaba dentro de ella, lo que le dio una idea.

Lo siento, Nozomi... - Sacó el juguete de su ano, e insertó su nuevamente erecto miembro dentro de ella.

AHhhhhh~~~! Eiiishiii... Noooo~! - Se quejaba Nozomi mientras era penetrada nuevamente. - El tuyo es muy gr-grande... ghhh!

Ahhh~ Nozomi~! - Eli comenzó a embestirla nuevamente con todas sus fuerzas, esta vez sentía que se vendría más rápido debido a la gran presión y fuerza con que los músculos anales la envolvían, dándole una mezcla de placer y dolor al mismo tiempo. - Ghh... no me canso de esto... - Dijo mientras golpeaba las nalgas de su novia y penetraba sus adentro. Luego de unos minutos y sintiendo que se acercaba al clímax, con su mano derecha bajó hasta la vagina de Nozomi, molestando y frotando el hinchado clítoris de la menor, provocando que Nozomi arqueara su espalda.

E-Eiiishi... no... para...por favor... ahhh! - Decía Nozomi mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás.

No... hago lo que yo quiera contigo... es tu castigo... no lo olvides...

Lo shento...Eiichi... lo shieento... nunca mash... lo shiento... ahhh~!

Que adorable eres, Nozomi~ - Eli dio vuelta el cuerpo de Nozomi, haciendo que esta la enfrentara. Cuando logró ver su rostro, se impresionó de la expresión que su novia estaba haciendo. La menor, estaba con su lengua completamente afuera, sus ojos estaban algo perdidos, y leves indicios de lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Aunque nunca había visto algo como esto, el miembro de Eli se agrandó dentro de Nozomi, y con dos de sus dedos, comenzó a estimular los labios vaginales de su novia. - Aquí voy Nozomi... ghhh!

Vente adentro... vente dentro... - Articulaba Nozomi.

A la orden... ghhh... ahhhh~! - Con una última embestida, Eli soltó su líquido dentro de Nozomi, y dejó de mover sus dedos para cuando Nozomi volvió a soltar un líquido desde su clítoris. Completamente exhausta, la rubia finalmente se recostó sobre la cama, viendo a una Nozomi que aún sufría espasmos.

Una vez más recuperada, Eli se levantó y buscó unas sábanas limpias.

Nozomi... hay que cambiar las sábanas, si te quedas así te resfriarás.. - Sugirió Eli con una satisfactoria sonrisa.

Lo haría... si pudiera mover mis piernas... ahh... Elichi no baka! - Se quejaba Nozomi al no poder pararse.

Ups! Creo que se me pasó la mano... hehe... - Se acercó y beso los labios de su chica. - Me encantaron tus reacciones... Nozomi...

Mou! En verdad me hiciste trizas... por más que te decía que te detuvieras no me hiciste caso... - Inflaba sus mejillas.

Nozomi~, si haces eso me darán ganas de hacértelo de nuevo~ - Dijo Eli besando a Nozomi en el cuello.

E-Está bien! Está bien! Me levantaré! Pero... podrías... ayudarme? - Extendió su mano hacia Eli.

Mm? Hehe.. por supuesto, amor~ - Eli la levantó de la cama ayudándola a que se estabilizara un poco.

Ghh... en verdad me duelen mucho las piernas... no puedo evitar que tiemblen... - Nozomi a penas podía mantenerse en pie. - Espero poder caminar bien de aquí a mañana... - Suspiró pesadamente.

No lo creo... te dije antes que no lo harías en una semana... hehe~ - Sonreía satisfecha Eli.

Mou! Elichi!

Hehe, perdón... Nozomi~

...

...

...

Departamento de Nico y Maki.

Ne, Maki-chan, qué quieres de cenar? Hoy seré yo quien prepare la cena, hehe~

E-Eh... l-lo que tu quieras, Nico-chan.. - Dijo desviando la mirada.

" _Are~? Por qué está siendo tímida? Hace años que estamos saliendo... esto es raro..." - Pensaba Nico._

Ne, Maki... hay algo que te pase? Estás siendo bastante tímida...

Eh? N-No... no es nada.. es solo que... - Maki se levanta de su asiento y se dirige rápidamente hacia Nico. - S-Solo quería decirte que... t-te...a-a... te amo...

En ese momento, el rostro de Nico se puso completamente rojo, y pareciera que comenzara a echar humo desde su cabeza.

 _"Qué le pasa a Maki... está siendo demasiado tímida y... linda... debo distraerme o no podré resistirme..."_

Eh... M-Maki... t-te parece si comienzo a hacer la cena? - Dijo tratando de separarse de la menor. - Por cierto... yo también... te amo... - Terminó por darle un beso en los labios para dedicarse a cocinar.

N-Nico-chan...

 _"Qué me pasa... hace tiempo no me sentía así... tendré que averiguar qué es lo que quiero ... " - Pensaba Maki._

Luego de que la cena estuviera lista, Maki y Nico se sentaron a disfrutar de una rica comida. Esta consistía en tomates rellenos con un poco de arroz, camarones, y un poco de verduras, bañadas en una leve cantidad de salsa de soja.

Mmm~ Está delicioso! - Dijo Maki.

Me alegra que te haya gustado, Maki-chan~ ... Ah! Por cierto... haré lasaña para mañana al almuerzo, hehe~

Ohhh~ Hace mucho que no la como! Nico-chan... gracias~ - Sonrió Maki alegremente.

Ahh~ Qué linda eres, Maki-chan...

Eh? L-Linda... b-bueno...gracias...

Ah! Lo pensé en voz alta? - Dijo Nico sonrojándose.

S-Sí... hehe...

Maki-chan... terminaste de comer? - Preguntaba Nico algo ansiosa.

Eh? S-Sí... por qué lo preguntas?

Sígueme... - No esperó una respuesta, solo se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con su novia.

Q-Qué sucede, Nico-chan...

Podemos... hacerlo?

Eh?! P-Pero... yo...

Maki-chan... por favor~

Ah! Mou! - Maki embiste a Nico hacia la cama y comienza a besarla. - Te arrepentirás por haber encendido mis botones... Nico-chan...

No me arrepiento de nada... mientras seas tu quien me lo haga... - Nico envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Maki.

Bueno...entonces, comencemos...

Sí... Maki-chan... ven...

...

...

...

Nozomi, cómo te sientes? - Preguntaba Eli al sacar de la ducha a Nozomi.

Mejor... creo... - Dijo aún caminando raro.

Eli la ayudó a ponerse el pijama, pues Nozomi no podía mover demasiado sus piernas debido al dolor que sentía en ellas, mucho menos levantarlas. Una vez listas, ambas se acostaron en la cama, con las sábanas cambiadas y el colchón dado vuelta, estaban listas, y algo cansadas, por lo que acurrucadas una con la otra, fueron cayendo en un dulce sueño.

Buenas noches, Nozomi~

Buenas noches, Elichi~

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Primero que todo, sorry si se me pasó la mano con el lemon xD estaba algo inspirada askjasjasj c:**

 **Gracias por seguir este fic! Nos vemos más adelante en la próxima actualización!**


	6. Chapter 6

A la mañana siguiente.

Elichi, a qué hora dijeron las chicas que debíamos juntarnos?

Mmm.. alrededor de las 3 pm... tienes algo que hacer antes de eso?

No, solo quería saber cuánto tiempo tendría para acomodar mi manera de caminar... no quiero que se note tanto... - Dijo algo molesta la última frase.

Ohh... ahora te quejas, pero ayer te veniste como loc-! - En ese momento, una almohada cae en la cara de Eli. - Era eso necesario? - Dijo mientras frotaba su rostro.

Sí! Elichi eres una pervertida! - Dijo lanzando otra almohada.

Mou! Nozomi... serás tu la que ordene todo después!

Lo haré encantada! Pero antes... debo darte una lección...

Déjame ver si puedes alcanzarme cuando a penas puedes caminar... hehe... - Dice Eli corriendo hasta la cocina.

Mou! Elichi! - Con sus piernas aún adoloridas, Nozomi se dirige lentamente hasta la cocina. - Ahí estás... Elich-

Nozomi... - Le roba un beso de sus labios y sale corriendo de nuevo. - No me atraparás nunca, anciana!

Anciana?! Ya estuvo... ahora sí! - Nozomi sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía, y comenzó a acelerar sus pasos.

Oh~! La anciana puede caminar sin bastón! - Decía Eli en forma burlesca saliendo hacia el balcón.

Ya verás! Elichi me las pagarás! Si sigues así, te cortaré el agua durante un mes... me entendiste?!

Eh?! Cómo quieres que sobreviva sin hacértelo un mes?! Nozomi, con eso no se juega! - Dijo asomándose desde la ventana. - Me la tuviste cortada durante 6 años!

Eso te pasa por ser una chica pervertida adicta al sexo! - Gritaba Nozomi.

Eso lo dice quien no dejaba de montarme el otro día!

Elichi no baka!

Nozomi no baka!

...

...

Pff!

Pff! Hahaha... Elichi...

Nozomi... - Se abrazan después de largas carcajadas. - Parecemos un par de niñas peleando, eh?

Ni que lo digas, aunque fue divertido... - Dijo Nozomi mientras sonreía.

Estás segura de estar con una chica adicta al sexo? - Preguntaba Eli.

Y tu estás segura de salir con una anciana? - Preguntaba Nozomi.

Mientras esa anciana seas tu, lo haría encantada... - Besa su frente. - Y qué hay de ti?

Mientras la chica que me vuelve loca entre gemidos seas tu, lo seguiré haciendo encantada, Elichi~

Esa es mi chica! - Dijo apretando el trasero de Nozomi.

M-Mou! No me tomes por sorpresa... baka!

Ohh~! Así que si te aviso esta todo bien? Disculpe, señorita, pero me permitiría agarrarle el trasero?

Eliiichiii~~~!

Kyaaaa~! Nozomi me persigue! La anciana me persigue! Que alguien me ayude! Hahahah~!

Elichii! - Trata de correr furiosa tras su novia.

...

...

...

Quién diría que me alcanzarías, eh?

Mou! Admite que te dejaste agarrar... - Dijo Nozomi inflando sus mejillas.

Esas mejillas... me las comeré a besos, Nozomi...

Haz lo que quieras... mh! - Se da la vuelta.

Mou! Nozomi~! Toma esto! - Agarra los pechos de su novia entre sus manos.

Kya! E-Elichi, qué estas haciendo?! - Dijo intentando liberarse.

Esto... hehe... - Comenzó a masajear los pechos de Nozomi por sobre la ropa.

S-Si haces eso... yo..

Tu... qué? - Preguntaba Eli burlescamente.

Yo... haré esto!

Kya! N-Nozomi! No tan brusca!

Te lo mereces! - La mano izquierda de Nozomi baja hasta la entrepierna de Eli, y se dirige hasta sus bragas, liberando el aún sin erectar miembro.

S-Si haces eso, se levantará... y tu sabes que duro bastante... - Dijo la última frase con un tono de orgullo.

No me importa! Tu solo quédate quieta! - Dijo Nozomi mientras recorría la piel del miembro.

Ghh... N-Nozomi...

Oh~? Ya lo estás sintiendo, eh?

Ahh...S-Silencio! Toma esto!

Ahh~!

...

...

...

Aquí estamos! Eli-chan... N-Nozomi...chan? Estás bien? - Preguntaba Honoka.

Ghhh... te parezco que estoy bien? - Nozomi caminaba aún peor de lo anterior, debido a una breve maratón de sexo que tuvo con Eli antes de juntarse con las chicas.

Hehe... ignoren eso por el momento chicas... - Eli trataba de desviar el tema.

Creo que ya me imagino qué fue lo que pasó... hehe... - Decía Umi, cuyo rostro parecía cansado, y caminaba igual de raro que Nozomi.

Umi-chan... tu también?

Sí...

Kotori? Tu la dejaste así? - Preguntaba Eli sorprendida.

No eres nadie para decírmelo, con solo ver a Nozomi-chan, puedo saber qué tan duro le diste, hahaha...

K-Kotori! Cuida ese vocabulario... - Le decía Umi.

Ahhh... así que el ejercicio fue más brutal de lo que esperaban, eh? - Decía algo nerviosa Maki. - Aprendan a controlarse ustedes dos! - Señaló a Kotori y Eli.

Gracias al cielo que ya no somos idols... esto sería muy malo... - Señaló Nico.

Ni que lo digas, Nico-chan... hehe... - Dijo Honoka.

Dónde iremos y qué haremos esta vez? - Preguntó Eli.

Ohh~! Bueno, tenía pensado fuéramos a bailar pero quedó totalmente descartado debido a la condición de Umi-chan y Nozomi-chan... hehe... así que pensé podíamos ir a comer a un restaurante... les apetece algo de sushi? - Preguntó Honoka.

Sushi! - Gritó entusiasmada Rin, quien estaba llegando con Hanayo.

N-Nozomi-chan... Umi-chan, qué les pasó?! - Preguntaba preocupada Hanayo.

Pregúntales a Elichi y Kotori-chan... - Decía a penas Nozomi.

No exageren tanto, vamos a comer sushi... - Dijo Eli ayudando a caminar a Nozomi. - Las ancianas deben ir tomadas del brazo de sus novias... cierto, Kotori?

Haha... estoy de acuerdo, Eli-chan~ - Decía Kotori riéndose.

No será tan divertido... cuando te prohíba tener sexo durante un mes! - Gritaron Umi y Nozomi al mismo tiempo.

Hey! Eso es injusto! - Respondieron Eli y Kotori.

Umi-chan~! Me perdonarías si te hago un masaje cuando regresemos a casa? - Decía Kotori con su usual voz tierna.

Paso... sé que se transformará en otra cosa... ghh... - Decía Umi aferrándose del hombro de Kotori.

Nozomi~! Te haré la cena esta noche, te parece bien?

Si crees que con eso conseguirás hacérmelo de nuevo estás muy equivocada... ahh... yo por mi no tendría relaciones en un mes! - Exclamó Nozomi.

Eh?! No puede ser! Nozomi! Por favor!

Cállate de una buena vez, Elichi!

Mou!

Hey! Ustedes cuatro... o paran de hablar de sexo aquí y ahora... o las mando a las cuatro al infierno de una patada, quedó claro?! - Amenazó Nico, quien estaba tan enfadada, que emanaba un aura oscura a su alrededor.

Está bien, está bien, hablaremos después de esto... - Se resignó Eli.

...

...

...

Wow! Esto se ve delicioso! Ya quiero probarlos! - Decía animadamente Honoka.

Tempura, Nigiri, Sashimi, Maki, Uramaki, California Maki... Ahhhh~~! Estoy en el cielo! - Exclamaba Hanayo.

No olvides los envueltos en palta y queso crema, Hanayo-chan~ - Dijo Kotori.

Esto se ve en realidad delicioso~! - Exclamó un poco más animada Umi.

Mmm~! Esto me devuelve las energías! - Dijo mientras saboreaba Nozomi.

Está rico, eh? Quién diría que terminaríamos ordenando cerca de 150 piezas para nosotras nueve, hehe... - Dijo Rin.

Por cierto, qué hay de Tsubasa-san? - Preguntó Nico.

Oh! Hoy no pudo venir porque tenía una reunión en la agencia... - Dijo Honoka mientras se metía otra pieza de sushi a la boca.

Ya veo, pero al menos pudimos venir las demás, no? - Exclamó Maki.

Cómo saben los Nigiri, Nozomi? - Preguntaba Eli.

Saben mejor si los bañas con un poco de salsa de soja... mira, déjame alimentarte, hehe... - Le mete un rol a la boca.

Harasho~! - Expresó Eli al saborearlo.

40 minutos después.

Ne, chicas, aquí hay karaoke! Qué les parece si viajamos al pasado, eh? - Preguntaba Honoka.

Sí! - Dijo el resto.

Ohh! Miren esto! Hay canciones de u's! - Dijo emocionada Kotori.

Es cierto! Cuál deberíamos cantar? - Preguntó Eli. - Nozomi? Qué te parece esta?

Eh?! Esa... enserio?! - Preguntó algo sorprendida Nozomi.

Es nuestra única canción juntas... por favor, sí? - Rogó Eli.

Mou! Está bien!

Muy bien, entonces aquí va, Garasu no Hanazono! - Gritó Honoka.

Yume no meiro... Yuri no meiro...

Mmm? Mira! Qué no son esas Toujou Nozomi, y Ayase Eli?

Kyaaa! Están cantando esa canción! Vamos!

Akogare o kataru me ga

Tooku o sagashi teru toki

Sabishiku naru

Watashi wa koko ni iru to iitai no

A medida que iban cantando, gente que las reconocía se fue amontonando a su alrededor, reconociendo y saludando a las ex integrantes de u's. Algunas personas les pedían incluso autógrafos, y preguntaban qué estaban haciendo finalmente.

Ah! Futari kiri de garasu no hanazono e to

Dare mo inai dare mo iranai

Sotto kowaresou ni sakitai

Nozomi-san! Eli-san! Las amamos!

Sigan cantando!

Al oír los gritos de las personas a su alrededor, se dieron cuenta de lo que habían provocado. Por lo que decidieron hacer una pequeña actuación.

Himitsu no buranko

Anata to yurenagara ima

Tada yasashiku mitsume au no

 _"Elichi... qué haces... no me toques así, no aquí por favor..."_

 _"Lo siento, Nozomi... pero esta canción me trae viejos recuerdos... "_ \- Eli pasa su mano derecha por la espalda de Nozomi, y le palmea el trasero levemente.

Koi ni koisuru shoujo no shizuka na tameiki wa

Lonely... Michitarita Lonely...

Eli toma la mano de Nozomi y la besa, provocando un sonrojo en la mencionada, y gritos en las chicas que las rodeaban.

Tojikometai kokoro o

Doko ni mo ikanai you ni

Sabishii no yo

Watashi to koko ni iteyo itsu made mo

 _"No seas mala... Elichi..."_

Ah! Yume no meiro garasu no chouchou-tachi wa

Sasoinagara sasowareteru

Yubi de kowaresou na habataki

En ese momento, Eli muerde la oreja de Nozomi, y luego se aleja para guiñarle el ojo.

 _"Me las pagarás, Elichi..."_

 _"Me encantan tus reacciones, Nozomi..."_

Naisho no romansu

Anata o kanjitai no ni

Mada setsunaku mitsumeru dake

Koi o koisuru shoujo de irarenai kimochi ni

Naze... Kurushiku naru no?

Durante el interludio, Eli rodeaba el cuerpo de Nozomi con sus brazos, a veces besando sus mejillas, abrazándola, y acariciando su rostro.

 _"Me estás molestando demasiado... Elichi no baka!"_

 _"Me encantas, Nozomi..."_

Futari kiri no hanazono de nemuri ni tsuku

Kami o naderu sono te ga suki motto...

Naisho no romansu

Anata o kanjitai no ni

Mada setsunaku mitsumeru dake

Se toman las manos románticamente.

Koi o koisuru shoujo de irarenai kimochi ni

Naze... Kurushiku naru no?

Himitsu no buranko

Anata to yurenagara ima

Tada yasashiku mitsume au no

Koi ni koisuru shoujo no shizuka na tameiki wa

Lonely... Michitarita Lonely...

En ese momento, Eli se pone detrás de Nozomi, y la abraza tiernamente por la cintura.

Yume no meiro... Yuri no meiro...

Al terminar la melodía de la canción, Eli gira a Nozomi al compás de la música, y la besa tiernamente en los labios, ganándose los aplausos de los espectadores del lugar.

Esas dos sí que son buenas para llamar la atención, eh? - Decía Nico.

Vaya que sí, pero... nos llevaron de vuelta a una linda época... hay que agradecerles eso... - Comentó Honoka.

Hey! Qué tal si cantamos algo ahora por las sub unidades? Ne, Lily White, listas? - Preguntaba Rin.

Qué dices, Nozomi? - Preguntaba Umi.

Por mí está bien, hehe~

Bien, vamos entonces! - Dijo Rin.

Eh? Lily White? Oh! Quiero ver esto! - Dijeron algunas personas del público.

Muy bien, comenzaremos con, Shiranai Love, Oshiete Love... ! - Dijo Umi.

...

...

...

Bibi! Bibi! - Gritaba el público al ver a Nico, Eli y Maki paradas en el escenario del karaoke.

Aquí vamos! Cutie Panther! - Gritó Nico

Tsukamae chau!

Doko ni iru no? Muri yo muri yo doko ni itatte muri yo

Tsukamae chau!

Dare to iru no? Dameyo dameyo watashi igai wa dameyo

...

...

...

Muchas gracias! - Dijo el trío de Bibi.

Y por último, Printemps! Love Marginal!

Saki ni noru ne to hohoenda densha no nakade wa

Kuchibiru sukoshi furuete iru no

Setsunaku hashiru omoi

...

...

...

Muchas gracias!

Luego de unos minutos, habían cantando suficiente por hoy, por lo que se despidieron del público, y del staff, incluso, el encargado del lugar les agradeció debido a la popularidad que habían acarreado en tan poco tiempo, así que les hizo un 50% de descuento en lo que habían ordenado.

Eso fue realmente divertido, no? - Mencionó Honoka.

Ni que lo digas... pero definitivamente algunas voces han cambiado bastante... por ejemplo la de Nico, suena un poco más madura.. - Explicó Umi.

Las voces de Eli y Nozomi también cambiaron un poco, pero me gusta como sonaron, enamoraron a todos los espectadores, hehe... - Dijo Kotori.

Como siempre tan coquetas, eh? - Opinó Maki.

Sí, Sí... hehe... por ahora, nos retiramos, gracias por todo chicas, nos estamos viendo! - Dice Eli despidiéndose del resto.

Adiós, chicas! Cuídense y nos vemos... - Dice Nozomi despidiéndose.

Eso fue en verdad divertido, eh? - Mencionó Eli mientras caminaban hacia el departamento.

Vaya que lo fue, pero no me esperaba tanta gente... pensar que aún nos recuerdan... se siente nostálgico, no crees Elichi?

Por supuesto, pero cantar contigo después de 6 años... fue lo mejor que me ha pasado, luego de tu regreso y nuestra primera vez juntas claro, hehe...

Mou! Elichi deja ya de pensar en eso!

Es que tu me encantas, Nozomi... no puedo evitarlo! - Besa su cuello rápidamente.

M-Mou! Elichi no.. baka! - Sale persiguiendo a Eli.

Esta vez no me atraparás~!

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Recuerdos, recuerdos con esas lindas canciones u.u**

 **Espero les haya gustado chicas y chicos! :D nos vemos!**


	7. Chapter 7

Nozomi...

Mmm..Zzzz...

Nozomi~!

Mmmh...Zzzz...

Nooozooomii~!

Mou! Qué quieres Elichi...Zzz...

Vamos, despierta! - Suplicaba Eli mientras movía a Nozomi.

Elichi... dejame dormir... por favor... que no tienes trabajo que hacer? - Preguntaba Nozomi.

Si... pero estoy algo estancada... por eso pensé que algo de acción me vendría bien, hehe... - Dijo sonriendo.

Petición denegada! - Dijo Nozomi para taparse con la sábana hasta la cabeza.

Eh?! Por qué?! Vamos... Nozomi~!

Dije que no! - Se tapó por completo ignorando los ruegos de su novia.

Mou! Nozomi no baka! - Dijo alejándose y yendo a su escritorio.

 _"Lo siento, Elichi.. pero necesito descansar esta vez... " - Pensaba Nozomi._

Luego de unos minutos, Nozomi estaba a punto de quedar profundamente dormida, hasta que escuchó la voz de Eli llamar su nombre.

Nozomi... Nozomi... estás despierta? - Esperó una respuesta que jamás llegó, sin embargo Nozomi estaba fingiendo estar dormida. - Bueno.. al menos así no me va a descubrir...

 _"Qué planeas... Elichi?"_

Nozomi, dándole la espalda a Eli, sintió cómo el cierre del pantalón de su novia era bajado, y cómo el típico sonido de la ropa tirada en el suelo era escuchado.

Ahí si... más libertad... - Dijo Eli.

 _"Elichi... qué rayos haces..."_

Hola amiguito... ha pasado tiempo que no estabamos a solas, eh? Todo porque una tacaña no nos dejó entrar en acción... - Dijo inflando sus mejillas a pesar de que Nozomi no podía verla.

 _"A puesto que está inflando sus mejillas... te conozco demasiado, Elichi..."_

Mmm~! Sí... así mismo... ahhh... Nozomi... más rápido... - Gemía lo más despacio que podía.

 _"Eh?! N-No me digas que... se está... " - En ese momento, Nozomi lentamente se da vuelta, tratando de no hacer ruido con las sábanas. Afortunadamente, Eli estaba sentada de lado, con los ojos cerrados, sentada en una silla mientras masturbaba su miembro fuertemente._

 _"Elichi... " - Nozomi sentía su cuerpo calentándose de a poco, y estaba evitando tocarse a sí misma, pues nunca había visto a Eli masturbarse, y sabía que no lo haría frente a ella, por tanto consideraba la situación un privilegio._

Nozomi... Ahhh~... Nozomi... más rápido... - Eli movía su mano izquierda lo más rápido que podía, mientras mordía su labio inferior suprimiendo sus gemidos.

 _"Eres injusta... Elichi..." - Sin poder aguantarlo más, Nozomi baja su mano izquierda por su cuerpo, y la mete por debajo de sus bragas, alcanzando su ya humedecida vagina. "Mmhh~! Elichi..." - Su pulgar se encargaba de molestar su clítoris, mientras que los otros dedos hacían el trabajo de abrir, cerrar y acariciar los mojados labios de su vagina._

Mmm~ - Gimió lo más silenciosamente posible.

Ghh... Nozomi... ahh... esto no es suficiente... perdóname por tener que hacértelo siempre con tal de calmar mis deseos... perdóname... pero desde que te volví a ver... mi mente está siempre llena de tus curvas, tu cuerpo... tus labios... ghh... te deseo tanto en este momento... - Decía Eli mientras planeaba cambiar de mano.

Elichi! - Nozomi se destapó, luego se arrodilló sobre la cama, revelando lo húmeda de su vagina.

N-Nozomi?! Estabas despierta?! - Luego se fijó en las fachas de su novia. - Nozomi... acaso tu... te estabas...

Sí... por favor Elichi... hazmelo!

S-Sí!

...

...

...

Nozomi? - Dice Eli recostada junto a Nozomi.

Sí? Elichi?

Gracias... en verdad eres la mejor... lamento que tengas que lidiar con esto, pero hay veces en que simplemente las ganas no las puedo contener... - Dijo disculpándose.

Lo entiendo.. pero a este paso tendremos una guardería... - Dijo sonriendo.

Ahh... sí... tienes razón... hehe... - Hace una pausa. - Nozomi, cuándo es tu período?!

Eh? Ahora que lo mencionas... - Se levantó rápidamente de la cama. Llegó hasta un escritorio, y sacó una libreta de él. - Ahh... menos mal... llega en una semana... no debería estar en mis dáis fértiles, o sí?

Ehh... no sabría decírtelo... nunca me preocupé de eso... - Decía Eli. - Creo tendremos que empezar a cuidarnos más de ahora en adelante...

Tranquila Elichi... mañana tengo cita con el médico, quiero empezar a tomar pastillas anticonceptivas... pues no creo que te guste usar condón... - Dijo Nozomi.

Yo te compraré lo que sea necesario... pero... tener un hijo no estaría nada de mal, eh? - Respondió Eli.

Lo se, Elichi... pero no quiero quedar embarazada por "accidente", sino cuando realmente quiera uno... - Respondió la menor.

Entiendo, amor... - Se levanta y se posiciona tras Nozomi. - Te amo... Nozomi...

Y yo a ti... Elichi...

Tu piel se siente tan bien... Harasho~! - Dijo rosando sus caderas con las de Nozomi.

E-Elichi... siento tu...

Oh! Se volvió a despertar... hehe...

Mou!

Al día siguiente.

Cómo amaneciste, Nozomi?

Elichi... ahhh... qué hora es?

Son las 11 am, dormilona~! - Se acerca y besa a Nozomi.

Vaya, es bastante tarde... por qué no me despertaste? - Preguntaba Nozomi.

Porque te tuve despierta hasta tarde anoche... además, te veías tan tierna durmiendo, que no me atreví a despertarte... hehe~ - Le enseña una foto que tomó.

E-Elichi~! - Intenta borrar la foto del celular.

Eh?! Pero si te vez tierna~! - Dijo viendo la pantalla de su celular.

Noo! - Se levanta de la cama y se avalanza sobre Eli, intentando quitarle el celular.

Hahaha... Nozomi, pareces una niña peleando por un dulce! - Reía a carcajadas la mayor.

Deja de molestarme! Elichi... borra esa foto!

No~!

Eeeeliiichiiii~~~!

Kyaaa~! N-Nozomi? E-Está bien... l-la borraré... - Dijo nerviosa y algo asustada Eli.

Más te vale cumplir... Elichi... - Dijo Nozomi mientras emanaba una oscura aura de ella.

Listo, borrada... contenta?! - Dijo Eli haciendo un puchero.

Sí~! - Dijo sonriente la menor.

Ahh... - Suspiró la rubia. - Eres todo un caso, eh?

Lo que tu digas, Elichi~! - Besa la mejilla de su novia. - No más fotos dormida... escuchaste?

S-Sí... lamento eso... hehe... - Dijo nerviosa.

 _"Solo era una foto tuya desnuda, babeando la almohada... no era la gran cosa... aunque la forma en que tu boca estaba abierta era bastante graciosa... hehe... al menos no borraras las imágenes de mi mente, Nozomi~!"_

Unas horas después.

Elichi! El almuerzo está listo~!

Harasho~! - Dijo al ver la presentación de la mesa.

Hoy tenemos pasta con carne molida y salsa boloñesa, un poco de arroz con verduras, y por supuesto, una fina copa de vino tinto para acompañar todo... hehe... - Dijo orgullosa.

Esto luce delicioso! - Dijo para probar la pasta. - Ohhh~! Está buenísimo!

Mou! No exageres, Elichi... - Prueba la comida un poco. - Tienes razón, me quedó muy bueno, hehe...

Muy bien, ahora sí... Itadakimasu!

Itadakimasu~!

...

...

Ahhh... eso estuvo realmente bueno! - Decía Eli terminando de comer.

Dejaste el plato totalmente vacío, tenías hambre, Elichi? - Preguntaba Nozomi con una sonrisa.

Vaya que sí! Pero valió la pena esperar por tu comida, has mejorado bastante en todos estos años... antes podías "cocinar" teriyaki, yakisoba... y esas cosas... pero nada más, hahaha... - Se burlaba Eli.

Si tanto te disgustaban mis comidas bien puedes preparar las tuyas, no crees Elichi? - Dijo Nozomi.

Mou! Nozomi... no era tan enserio... pero de verdad, todo lo que tu hagas siempre será delicioso para mi... hehe...

Qué lastima! Porque ya no cocinaré más para ti... baka! - Dice despejando la mesa.

Eh? N-Nozomi? Te enojaste?

Tu adivina... Elichi... - Le sacó la lengua y se puso a lavar la losa.

Vamos, Nozomi! Por favor no me ignores... por favor, mírame... - Le besaba el cuello.

No me harás caer esta vez, Elichi... no se me pasará el enojo tan fácilmente... - Dijo inflando sus mejillas.

Nozomi... Nozomi... Nozomi! - Dijo restregando su rostro en el hombro de Nozomi.

Mou! Elichi! Hay una gran diferencia entre ser cargante, e intentar arreglar las cosas! Dejame en paz! - Le pegó en la frente con su dedo.

Ouch! Hey! Eso dolió! - Dijo restregándose la frente.

Te lo mereces por ser así! - Desvió la mirada.

Nozomi... por favor perdóname!

E-Elichi? Qué haces?!

Si esto no funciona, entonces no sé qué lo hará! - Dijo al arrodillarse.

Mou! Está bien, levántate... espera a que termine de lavar los platos...

Yay~!

Eres reamente injusta, Elichi...

Mmm? Por qué? - Nozomi deja de lavar y se acerca a Eli.

Porque no hay forma en que pueda decirle que no a esos bellos ojos azules... - La besa tiernamente en los labios. - No te acostumbres! - Mordió el labio inferior de Eli.

Mmm? Acaso estamos de humor para... ya tu sabes qué?

N-No! Elichi... por favor es muy temprano! Además, recuerda lo que hablamos hace poco...

Está bien, solo estaba bromeando...

No te creo... - Infló sus mejillas.

Mou! Eres demasiado tierna! - Eli se acercó y la besó.

...

...

Elichi! Qué hora es?! - Pregunta alarmada Nozomi

Son las 5 pm, por qué?... Oh! Maki y Nico... cierto!

Apresurémonos... !

...

...

...

Podrían decirme... qué demonios les tomó tanto tiempo?! - Gritó Nico.

L-Lo sentimos... terminamos pasando el rato hasta las 5... hehe... - Respondió Eli.

Ma, Ma~! Nico-chan... dejemoslo pasar por ahora, sí? - Irrumpió Maki.

Maki-chan... si tu lo dices... - Se resignó la mayor.

Y bien, conversemos acerca del por qué nos reunimos aquí... - Dijo Nozomi.

Verán, las invité a ustedes solamente porque... quería hablar del cumpleaños de Honoka... - Dijo Nico.

Cierto! Es en una semana, verdad? Qué clase de cumpleaños deberíamos prepararle... - Decía Eli.

Ahora que lo pienso, por qué no invitaste a las demás? - Preguntaba Nozomi.

Porque Rin y Hanayo solo harían ruido e interrupciones, Honoka siempre, o bueno, casi siempre está con Umi y Kotori... es por eso que no quise interrumpir el tiempo a solas de esas dos... - Respondió Nico.

Ohhh... ya veo... entonces eso significa que Honoka-chan no pasa mucho tiempo con Tsubasa-chan, eh? - Dijo Nozomi.

Exacto, por eso creemos es mejor planear las cosas, y en cuanto a las demás, solo les delegamos qué hacer y que no hacer... - Respondió Maki.

De acuerdo... - Respondieron Eli y Nozomi.

...

...

Entonces eso sería todo... de acuerdo? - Preguntó Nico.

Estamos de acuerdo... - Dijeron Maki, Eli y Nozomi.

Muy bien, Maki y yo debemos irnos por ahora... nos estamos viendo durante la semana... - Dijeron despidiéndose.

Adiós! - Se retiraron después Eli y Nozomi.

...

...

Al fin esta todo planeado, solo faltan los preparativos, hablaremos con Umi y Kotori en un rato más... por ahora... quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, Maki-chan.. - Dijo seductoramente Nico.

N-Nico-chan! Eh... n-no lo sé... acaso no tienes que estudiar, o algo? - Preguntaba Maki.

Hey! Si no quieres hacerlo solo rechaza la idea de forma normal... no tienes por qué darme excusas... entendiste? - Dijo algo molesta Nico. - Y sí, tengo cosas que hacer... vamos a casa rápido...

E-Está bien...

 _"Creo que la hice enfadar... " - Pensó Maki_

 _"Maki-chan no baka!"_

Ambas llegan a su hogar, y Nico se va directamente a su habitación, donde saca y organiza unos cuadernos para hacer lo que le habían pedido. Nico era chef, aunque su pasión estaba relacionada con las idols, hace un tiempo atrás le dio prioridad a lo que le ayudaría a surgir en la vida, y sacó un título como chef profesional en la universidad, estudiar gastronomía no le fue difícil, así que terminó por convertirse en alguien reconocido, por tanto, si no trabaja en algún restaurante, lo hace creando menús, o diversas recetas y platillos nuevos.

 _"Siempre trabaja tan duro... quizás fui muy evasiva... debería darle una recompensa..."_

Niico-chan~!

Qué sucede... Ma..Ma...Maki-chan?!

Deja eso de lado por un momento y ven... - Dijo sentándose en la cama.

Ma-Maki... qué sucede? Hace un rato dijiste que no...

Lo sé... pero quería recompensarte por todo lo que haz hecho... aprovecha la oportunidad, Nico-chan...

A-Aquí voy!

Mhh~!

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Veamos qué sucede en el cumpleaños de Honoka e.e askjsasjk saludos!**


	8. Chapter 8

Día del cumpleaños. 3pm, NozoEli departamento.

Elichi? Dónde dejaste la caja con los adornos? - Preguntaba Nozomi.

Oh! Creo que los dejé en una de las habitaciones, está a la vista así que debería ser fácil encontrarla... - Respondió Eli mientras sacaba otra caja donde llevaría algunos snacks y bebestibles.

Recuerda que debemos estar en dirección al departamento de Honoka en media hora...

Lo sé, lo sé...

...

...

Kotori? Cómo vas con el pastel? - Preguntaba Umi.

Está listo~! Ahora hay que llevarlo cuidadosamente al departamento de Honoka-chan... - Contestó la pajarita con una dulce voz.

En casos como este me alegra vivir a unos pisos lejos de ella... es bastante útil en situaciones así...

Vaya que sí! Solo espero que no esté en casa...

Tranquila, Hanayo y Rin se encargaron de sacarla... la llevaron a comprarse ropa como regalo de cumpleaños... - Respondió Umi.

Oh! Ya veo... por cierto, sabes si Kira-san vendrá? Sería una pena que no estuviera para Honoka-chan...

En eso tienes razón... pero aún no nos ha confirmado... solo esperemos que llegue... por cierto, había que llevar algo más que el pastel?

Mmm... creo que deberíamos llevar... - Se acerca a Umi y se lo dice al oído.

Q-Q-Qué?! K-Kotori... cómo se te ocurre?! - Decía Umi sonrojándose.

Hehe~! Solo es por si acaso... una nunca sabe lo que pueda pasar... Umi-chan~! - Le palmeó el trasero.

H-Hey!

Grrr~! - Hizo una pose gatuna sexy y tierna a la vez.

Ahhh... - Suspiró la mayor. - En verdad no puedo contigo... Kotori... - Se acerca y la besa.

Gracias por el regalo, Umi-chan~...

Umi se queda observándola con una cálida sonrisa, hasta que su celular suena para romper el momento.

 _A-Aló?_

 _Umi! Cómo van las cosas? - Preguntaba Eli._

 _Oh! Eli! Está todo en orden, el pastel ya está listo... y ustedes?_

 _Nosotras ya vamos en camino... por cierto, Hanayo y Rin se encargaron de eso, no?_

 _Sí, me enviaron un mensaje diciendo que todo iba perfecto con Honoka, y que estarían de regreso en 2 horas..._

 _Perfecto! Tiempo suficiente para preparar todo... oh! Vamos llegando, las esperaremos fuera del departamento de Honoka... adiós!_

 _Adiós, Eli... - Colgó._

Qué decía Eli-chan? - Preguntaba Kotori poniendo el pastel en una caja.

Dijo que vienen llegando, debemos irnos ya... Kotori... - Dijo mirando su reloj.

Sí~!

Departamento de Honoka.

Muy bien, Nozomi y Kotori, podrían encargarse de preparar los tragos? Dijo Nico luego de 5 minutos de haber llegado al lugar junto a Maki.

Sí! - Respondieron en pose militar.

Se están burlando de mí? - Dijo con un semblante molesto.

No, no~! - Respondieron ambas.

Más les vale, eh?! - Amenzó Nico.

Nico-chan? Ne, por qué no te tranquilizas un poco? - Llega Maki a su lado y le besa la mejilla.

E-Está bien... - Su rostro se suavizó en segundos, provocando que el par frente a ella la mirara burlescamente.

Ma~! - Dijeron ambas.

Nozomi! Deja de molestar a Nico... - Decía Eli mientras miraba a su novia con cara de desaprobación.

Mou! Elichi es aburrida... - Dijo inflando sus mejillas.

E-Eso no te funcionará esta vez... - Respondió la rubia.

Kotori, podrías ayudarme con esto? - Preguntaba Umi al otro lado del departamento.

Deprisa! Acabo de recibir un mensaje de Rin y ya vienen en camino! - Irrumpió Maki.

Eh?! - Exclamó el resto.

...

...

Mou! Rin-chan, Hanayo-chan! Por qué tanta prisa? - Preguntaba Honoka siendo empujada.

No podemos decírtelo aún... pero sabemos lo disfrutaras... - Respondió Rin.

Vamos, Honoka-chan... no pasará nada malo.. - Decía Hanayo mientras ayudaba a Rin.

Mou! Está bien... confiaré en ustedes...

Una vez estando frente al departamento, Honoka saca sus llaves, y comienza a abrir la puerta.

Sorpresa! - Gritaron las 6 restantes dentro del departamento, mientras hacían estallar serpentinas.

E-Eh?! C-Chicas?! - Respondía sorprendida la cumpleañera.

Feliz cumpleaños, Honoka/chan!

Ohh... gracias! - Respondió ahora más alegre.

Una vez las nueve chicas dentro, le mostraron a la festejada la variedad de aperitivos, una mezcla de dulces y salados, más diferentes tipos de bíberes, tanto alcohólicos como no alcohólicos. En una mesa, estaba el pastel que Kotori había preparado para la ocasión. El pastel consistía de panqueques con mermelada de cereza, más una cubierta de crema con sabor a naranja, por tanto la mayoría del pastel era de tal color. En el centro estaba el carácter "Ho", y la cara de Honoka dibujada junto a el. Ante esto Honoka abrazó a Kotori agradeciéndole el gesto, estaba realmente agradecida, por lo que terminó abrazando a cada una de sus amigas por separado.

La fiesta transcurría sin problemas, hasta que les comenzó a dar sed, y se fueron por las bebidas alcohólicas. La variedad consistía en whisky, vodka, sake, vino tinto, y algunos jugos y sodas. Las primeras en tomar un vaso de vodka fueron Nozomi y Eli, luego se les unieron Honoka, Umi y Kotori con un poco de sake, Maki y Nico con vino tinto, y por último RinPana con whisky y jugo. El alcohol se les fue de apoco subiendo a la cabeza, por lo que ahora más relajadas y juguetonas, decidieron empezar un juego. Este consistía en pequeñas penitencias según el jugador que le toque. Es una aplicación de celular que enlista a diferentes jugadores, en este caso, nueve, y los hace realizar diferentes penitencias y acciones de manera aleatoria. En el caso de las penitencias, si no las cumplen, deberán tomar una cantidad determinada de sorbos de lo que estén bebiendo, y en el caso de las acciones, a veces salen alternativas como beber, o realizar otro tipo de cosas. Una vez explicadas las reglas, y sus nombres puestos en el juego, comenzaron.

Muy bien, aquí vamos... - Dijo Nozomi, quien salió primero en la lista. - La pareja de la que está leyendo, debe besarla seductoramente frente a los demás, si no lo hace, debe tomar 3 sorbos rápidos de lo que esté bebiendo, tiene 5 segundos para hacer la acción. - Nozomi se queda mirando a Eli, quien en ese momento era un tomate completamente rojo.

N-Nozomi... no sé si...

5, 4, 3, 2, 1... - Las demás empezaron a contar, y cuando llegaron al uno, Nozomi jaló a Eli hacia ella y la besó.

Ohh~! - Reaccionaron las demás, pero Umi cubrió los ojos de Kotori inmediatamente.

Umi-chan, por qué me tapas los ojos? - Preguntaba la pajarita.

E-Es la costumbre... lo siento... - Dijo algo avergonzada.

Hehe~! Eres tierna... - Dijo acariciando la cabeza de su novia.

K-Kotori...

Muy bien, ahora le toca a Nicocchi! - Nozomi le extendió el celular a la más baja del grupo.

Mmm... - Nico comenzó a leer el enunciado. - Las que hayan tenido sexo recientemente deben beber un sorbo de lo que estén bebiendo, las que no, deberán beber 3 sorbos... Este juego es algo estúpido! - Dijo para luego beber un sorbo de su trago. Luego lo hizo Maki, Eli, Nozomi, Kotori, y finalmente Umi. Todas se quedaron mirando a Honoka, Rin y Hanayo.

Esperen... hace cuánto que no... - Preguntaba Eli.

Yo... desde la última vez que fuimos a tu departamento... - Contestó Honoka.

Lo mismo nosotras... - Contestó Rin.

Wow! - Dijeron las demás.

Sigamos... - Dijo Eli tomando el celular. - Mmm... todas las parejas que sean mayores de 23 años deben bailarle sensualmente a su novia frente a todos... si no lo hace, tendrá que quitarse un prenda inferior... Nozomi... siéntate aquí...

E-Eh? E-Elichi... me bailarás? - Dijo confundida.

Sí... no quiero desnudarme... tu sabes por qué... - Dijo susurrándole al oído.

Oh! - Respondió la pelimorada.

Maki... - Dijo posicionándose frente a su novia.

Pensé que habías dicho que este juego era estúpido... - Respondió sonrojada la menor.

Lo es... pero no por eso no lo jugaré... hehe...

M-Mou!

Nozomi se encontraba sentada frente a Eli, quien se sacó su chaqueta en ese momento.

Aquí voy...

La rubia se acercó lentamente a una sonrojada Nozomi, comenzó por mover sus caderas lentamente de un lado a otro, posicionándose sobre sus piernas, y moviéndolas de adelante hacia atrás, acercando sus pechos al rostro de la pelimorada, mientras sacudía sus caderas en círculos. Cambió de posición, y se puso de espaldas. Extendió su trasero hacia Nozomi, tomando una de sus manos, y colocandola sobre su trasero, al tocar el glúteo de su novia, la pelimorada se sonrojó salvajemente, aprovechando de apretarlo. Eli golpeaba su trasero contra las piernas de Nozomi, mientras la miraba seductoramente. Se acercó un poco más, y rozó su trasero contra los pronunciados senos de Nozomi, quien a toda costa, intentaba resistirse ante tal tentación. Por otra parte, Nico imitaba los movimientos de Eli, pero al ser más pequeña, las posiciones que hacía quedaban a un perfecto alcance para Maki, quien tenía su mirada completamente pegada en el fino trasero de Nico, mientras movía sus caderas eróticamente. Las demás estaban con la boca abierta mirando el espectáculo, y concluyeron que sus amigas se estaban dejando llevar demasiado, así que Umi fue quien rompió el seductor momento.

Ehm...c-chicas... es hora de que sigamos... - Dijo algo avergonzada.

O-Oh! - Contestaron las cuatro.

Muy bien, es mi turno... - Dijo Kotori. - Nombre su posición sexual favorita, y por qué... e-eh?! Qué clase de juego descargaste... Nozomi-chan~! - Dijo indignada Kotori.

N-No sabía que tendría preguntas como estas... - Respondió la mayor. - Por cierto, dice algo más?

Dice que si no respondemos, tendremos que actuarla... - Dijo la pajarita sonrojándose.

Oh... dios... - Respondió Eli.

Elichi... por favor trata de no imaginarte nada... sería un problema si tu amiguito se despertara... - Le susurró Nozomi.

E-Está bien... lo tendré en cuenta... - Respondió temblorosa.

Empezaré yo.. - Dijo Honoka. - Mi posición sexual favorita es el 69... porque puedo sentir placer mientras le otorgo placer a la persona que amo.. - Contestó con un semblante serio.

CÓMO DEMONIOS PUEDES CONTESTAR TAN SERIAMENTE?! - Gritó Umi completamente avergonzada.

U-Umi-chan... tranquila... - La calmó Kotori.

L-Lo siento... es solo que... es demasiado vergonzoso...

Bien, sigue Nozomi-chan... - Dijo Honoka.

Ahh... ehhh... yo... no puedo decirlo... - Contestó.

Eh? Nozomi-chan, sabes que si no contestas, deberás actuarla... - Contestó burlescamente Nico.

 _"Maldita enana..." - Pensó Nozomi._

Ah! Pero ahora que recuerdo... Eli-chan es una futanari, no? - Dijo Kotori.

Ante lo dicho, las demás se quedaron calladas.

Eh?! - Gritó Nozomi. - L-Lo sabías?!

Sí... nos lo confesó hace unos años... claro, cuando lo dijo no estaba en sus cavales... pues había bebido mucho... - Contestó la pajarita.

Ahhh... ahora recuerdo... por cierto Kotori, tu también lo eres, no? - Respondió Eli.

Sí... las demás también lo saben, no veía el por qué ocultarlo.. ya que se me hacían más fáciles las cosas...

Y-Ya veo... - Añadió Nozomi. - Entonces podré decir cuál es mi posición favorita... pero también me gustaría actuarla...

Mmm... si tu quieres... - Respondió Umi.

N-Nozomi?!

Tranquila, Elichi... - Nozomi se posiciona frente a Eli, la hace abrir sus piernas, y se sienta sobre ella, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. - Esta es...

Oh~! En verdad esa es una gran posición, hehe... - Respondió Kotori. - No, Umi-chan?

S-Sí... - Respondió sonrojándose.

Bien Eli, cuál es la tuya? - Preguntó Maki.

Esta... - Dio vuelta a Nozomi, la agarró de los brazos, e hizo que extendiera su trasero hacia atrás. Eli se puso de pie, y apegó su entrepierna al trasero de su novia, rozándolo un poco. - Me encanta esta... - Dijo con una voz seductora.

E-Elichi... no te muevas... por favor... - Dijo Nozomi.

A-Ah! L-Lo siento... me deje llevar... - Dijo deshaciendo la posición. - Por cierto, cuál es la tuya, Kotori?

Mmm... a mi me encanta cuando Umi-chan se pone sobre mi, y yo le doy desde ab-

Kotori! - Gritó Umi para acallarla. - N-No sigas... por favor...

Pero Umi, si no la dejas decirlo, tendrá que actuarla contigo... - Respondió Maki.

E-Eh?! P-Pero... eso es... desvergonzado... - Dijo sonrojándose.

Umi-chan~? Ven... - Kotori se acostó sobre el sillón, e hizo que Umi se sentara con las piernas abiertas sobre ella. - Me encanta verte desde aquí... - Kotori movió levemente sus caderas hacia arriba, haciendo que Umi pareciera que la estuviera montando en ese momento.

K-Kotori! - Umi se bajó rápidamente, y se sentó junto a la pajarita. - N-No vuelvas a hacer eso frente a las demás... - La regañó.

Perdón... Umi-chan~! - Besó su mejilla.

Supongo que la tuya... es la misma, no? - Preguntó Nico a Umi.

Pues... s-sí... es una de mis... fa-favoritas...

Podrías ser más específica? - Molestaba Nico.

Eh? P-Pero... yo...

Umi-chan~? Sino tendrás que actuarla... tu eliges... hehe...

 _"Ghh... te mataré... Nico..." - Pensaba la menor._

Umi se acomodó sobre el sofá, y de rodillas, extendió su trasero hacia atrás, indicándole a Kotori que se apegara a ella desde atrás, quedando la entrepierna de la pajarita, apegada al trasero de Umi.

E-Esta es... - Dijo hundiendo su rostro en un cojín.

Vaya, vaya~! - Dijo Nozomi. - Es su turno... Maki-chan, Nicocchi...

La mía es el 69 también... - Respondió la peliroja.

La mía es estar sobre ella e invadir todo su cuerpo... - Respondió Nico.

Mou! Eso fue aburrido! - Respondió Nozomi inflando sus mejillas.

Hey! Deja de ser una pervertida queriendo que terminemos teniendo una orgía aquí! - Replicó Nico.

Hahaha! - Rió la pelipúrpura.

Por cierto, qué hay de ustedes, Rin y Hanayo? - Preguntó Eli.

N-Nosotras... supongo que... el... 6-69 también... - Respondió tímidamente Hanayo.

En mi caso es lo mismo... es la posición que más disfrutamos... hehe... - Dijo sonrojándose levemente Rin.

Mmm... supongo que eso concluye la penitencia... - Respondió Nozomi.

En ese momento, el celular de Honoka suena.

Aló?

Honoka? Estás en tu departamento ahora?

Tsubasa-chan! - Respondió alegremente Honoka. - Sí, estoy con las chicas... por qué?

Estoy llegando allá... espérame en la puerta... adiós...

Adiós... - Colgó.

Yay~! - Saltó triunfalmente.

Q-Qué sucedió? - Preguntó Umi.

Tsubasa-chan viene en camino, iré a recibirla afuera! - Dijo corriendo hacia la puerta.

En verdad debió extrañarla todo este tiempo, eh? - Señaló Nico.

Ni que lo digas... es la que menos ve a su novia... - Respondió Maki.

Solo espero que este día, pueda disfrutarlo lo más posible... - Respondió Umi.

Lo mismo espero... - Respondieron las demás.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Aún falta la segunda parte de la fiesta, e.e aksjsakasj lamento el retraso! Saludos y disfruten!**


	9. Chapter 9

Tsubasa-chan! - Dijo Honoka al encontrarse con su novia tras la puerta.

Feliz cumpleaños, mi Honoka... - La abraza y besa apasionadamente.

Entra... - La hizo pasar.

Buenas noches, chicas... - Saludó a las demás con una sonrisa.

Buenas noches, Kira-san... - Contestaron las demás. - Si me disculpan un momento, me robaré a Honoka por unos minutos... está eso bien con ustedes?

Oh! Sí... no hay problema.. - Contestó Eli.

...

...

Por cierto, qué me querías decir, Tsubasa-chan?

Honoka... espérame aquí un momento, ocuparé tu baño...

La habitación de Honoka, tenía conectado un baño justo en su habitación, siendo aún más sencillo para Tsubasa el preparar su sorpresa. Dentro del baño, se desviste por completo, se mete a la ducha y baña rápidamente. Al salir, se pone un sexy atuendo de látex, el cual dejaba a la vista sus senos, y su vagina. Su cabello, el cual era bastante largo, lo amarró con una coleta. Una vez lista, salió de la habitación. Honoka por su parte, estaba bastante nerviosa, pues hace tiempo no pasaba tiempo a solas con su novia.

Estoy lista... cierra los ojos... - Dijo Tsubasa desde el baño.

Está bien! - Una vez con sus ojos cerrados, Tsubasa salió del baño para verificar a Honoka. Salió cautelosamente y se puso frente a ella.

Ahora sí, ábrelos...

T-Tsu...Tsubasa-san?! - Quedó con la boca abierta ante la escena, su novia estaba usando un apretado traje de latex, podía ver sus pechos, y su vagina. Fue en ese momento, más la atractiva y seductora sonrisa de su novia, que hicieron que algo comenzara a sentirse apretado dentro de su pantalón.

Oh~! Así que reaccionas rápido, eh? - Dijo Tsubasa al notar la pequeña protuberancia. - Aún no está totalmente erecto... pero... qué tal si... hago esto... - Desabrochó por completo el pantalón de Honoka, liberando el aún sin erectar miembro. Luego, se sentó en una silla frente a Honoka; con su mano izquierda, comenzó a masajear su seno, y la derecha, bajó hacia su ahora húmeda vagina, abriéndola de vez en cuando, y masajeando sus labios interiores. - Te gusta esto? Honoka...

T-Tsubasa-chan! - Honoka se levantó de la cama en segundos, tomó a su novia del brazo, y la dejó caer sobre la cama, de tal forma que Tsubasa quedara con su trasero levantado.

Ahh~! Honoka...

Aquí voy...

...

...

...

Bueno, creo que tendremos que hacer bastante ruido... esas dos ya se tardaron demasiado.. - Dijo Eli.

Es cierto, bebamos por mientras... - Dijo Nozomi.

Asegúrense de dejar algo para Honoka y Kira-san! - Regañó Umi

Sí! - Respondió Nozomi.

Hey! Encontré otro juego en internet! - Exclamó Kotori.

Oh! Y de qué se trata?

... No, olvídalo! Esto no se puede jugar! - Dijo avergonzándose.

Eh? A qué te refieres... - Dijo Eli.

Bueno... es que.. es un juego sexual...

Oh~! Ya veo... - Miraron a Umi. - Aunque resultaría si Umi está así de ebria... no crees? - Señaló Nozomi.

Tu también lo estás... hic! N-Nozomi... - Dijo Eli.

En qué consiste? - Preguntó Hanayo.

Dice... para las parejas que sean mixtas... si el hombre es capaz de aguantar su erección mientras roza el trasero de su pareja durante 3 minutos, gana... si se erecta en menos de 3 minutos, debe beber al menos medio litro de lo que se esté sirviendo... - Leyó Kotori.

Uuhhh... - Dijeron Eli y Kotori.

Pero, qué sucede con las que... bueno, no tenemos eso? - Preguntó Nico.

Mmm... creo que entonces solo seremos Eli-chan y yo jugando esta parte... ten... Nico-chan... - Le entrega su celular. - Tu di cuándo...

Mmm... muy bien, ahora... comiencen!

Nozomi extiende su trasero hacia atrás, dejando que Eli se apegue a ella. Lo mismo hace Kotori con Umi, quien a causa del alcohol, comenzó a empujar sus caderas hacia atrás, provocando que Kotori tuviera aún más estimulación.

E-Espera... U-Umi-chan... - Tratando de contenerse, Kotori intentaba dejar quietas sus caderas, pues sabía que si marcaba el ritmo de Umi, su miembro se despertaría en segundos.

En el caso de Eli, ella empujaba sus caderas hacia adelante y rozaba fuertemente su miembro contra Nozomi, al parecer el alcohol la había afectado y olvidó que debía hacer todo lo contrario. Después de unos segundos, Eli apretó los senos de Nozomi, provocando un leve gemido en esta, provocando que su miembro se erectara por completo delante de todas sus amigas.

E-Elichi! - Nozomi intenta despegarse de su novia, pero Eli seguía empujandose sus caderas. - D-Detente! Las demás están viéndonos!

No me importa... quiero hacértelo... - Cuando Eli estaba a punto de desabrocharse el pantalón, Nozomi la tomó del brazo y la llevó a una habitación vacía, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Las perdimos... - Dijo Nico.

Por su parte, Kotori aún estaba aguantando, pero al darse cuenta de que Eli había perdido, paró los movimientos de su novia.

 _"Uuf... un poco más y se hubiera levantado..."_

En ese momento, Umi se arrodilló frente a Kotori, abrió sus piernas, y comenzó a sacar el miembro de su pantalón.

U-Umi-chan?! E-Espera!

Nooo~!

Uuck! Demonios... Kotori haz algo! - Reaccionó Nico.

Uuuh... No puedo! - Dijo Kotori intentando levantarse del lugar. - Ayúdenme! Ah!

Umi había logrado sacar por completo el miembro de Kotori, pero antes de que las demás pudieran verlo, se lo echó a la boca.

Ghhh... - Kotori gimió. - C-Chicas... quizás... deberían... ir a la cocina... Umi-chan se quedará dormida en unos minutos...

E-Está bien... - Dijeron las demás.

Umi-chan... - Kotori, con su miembro ahora completamente erecto, levantó a Umi, le bajó los pantalones, e introdujo su miembro en sus interiores, provocando un fuerte gemido por parte de la arquera.

Ahhh~!

Shhh! Umi-chan! - Kotori comenzó a mover sus caderas, mientras Umi apretaba sus paredes alrededor de el.

...

...

Demonios! Esto se volvió una completa orgía! - Exclamó Nico.

Tratemos de olvidarnos sobre eso... les parece si seguimos comiendo? Aún queda mucha comida... - Señaló Maki.

Oh! Cierto! Itadakimasu! - Exclamaron Hanayo y Rin.

Como siempre, eres capaz de manejarlo todo... amor... - Dijo Nico.

Soy tu apoyo... y tu el mío... Nico-chan... - Besa la frente de su novia.

Una hora después.

Ahhh! Eso fue genial! - Dijeron Eli, Kotori y Honoka.

Ahh... me duele todo... - Dijeron Nozomi, Umi y Tsubasa.

Vaya... sí que les tocó duro, eh? - Comentó Nico.

Ahora... podremos continuar la fiesta? - Preguntó Rin.

Sí! - Contestaron las demás.

Hey! No beban más! - Las regañó Nico.

Mou! Nico eres aburrida! - Contestaron.

Todas volvieron a la mesa para seguir disfrutando de sus conversaciones y comida. Luego de unos minutos, le cantaron feliz cumpleaños a Honoka. Las chicas se sirvieron un pedazo de pastel con una gran sonrisa, a excepción de Nozomi, quien se veía pálida y algo mareada.

 _"Qué es esto... nunca me había sentido así... quiero ir al baño... vómito... quiero vomitar..."_

La pelipúrpura se levanta de la mesa y corer al baño. Eli, preocupada, la sigue. Una vez en el baño, Nozomi cierra la puerta, dejando a Eli fuera de este. Se acercó al retrete, y votó todo lo que había comido durante la fiesta.

N-Nozomi? Estás bien? - Preguntaba Eli.

Estoy bien... - Dijo saliendo del baño. - Tienes alguna pastilla de menta?

Oh! Sí... aquí tienes...

Gracias, Elichi... - Se va a sentar a un rincón.

Qué le habrá pasado a Nozomi-chan? - Preguntaba Kotori.

Seguramente se siente mareada... quizás la comida o el alcohol le hicieron mal... - Respondió Umi.

Quizás sea eso... - Respondió Nico. "O quizás no..." - Pensó.

Elichi, si quieres quédate disfrutando un poco más, yo me quiero ir a acostar... - Dice tomando sus cosas.

Nozomi! Espera, iré contigo... lo lamento chicas, pero me tengo que ir junto a Nozomi...

Descuida, gracias por venir... - Respondió Honoka.

Prometo ayudarlas a limpiar mañana! - Contestó para salir corriendo tras su novia.

Mou... Eli si que se preocupa por Nozomi, eh? - Señaló Umi.

Es cierto... pero.. en verdad me preocupa qué le habrá pasado a Nozomi-chan... - Preguntaba Hanayo.

...

...

Nozomi, cómo te sientes? - Dijo pasándole un té verde.

Estoy mejor... solo me sentí mareada muy de repente... - Tomó un sorbo. - Creo que comí y bebí demasiado...

Mou! Me preocupaste demasiado...

Hehe, lo siento... Elichi... - Le besa la mejilla.

Por cierto, no que tenías que ir al médico? - Preguntó Eli.

Sí... pero no pude ir hoy... iré durante la semana... lo prometo... - Dijo parándose del sofá.

Dónde vas? Voy a tomarme una ducha... estoy cansada...

Entiendo... te seguiré en un momento...

De acuerdo...

...

...

Al día siguiente.

Nozomi se levantó temprano para dirigirse al médico. Una vez allí, la hicieron pasar de inmediato.

Bueno, señorita Toujou, dígame qué la trae por aquí...

Bueno, quería comenzar a cuidarme... me refiero, a tomar pastillas pues empecé hace poco con relaciones...

Ya veo, dígame, hace cuánto que empezó con sus relaciones?

Hace al menos un mes y medio ...

Mmm... y su período? Cómo va?

Ehm... eso es lo que me preocupa, según mi período, debió haber llegado la semana pasada, pero aún no pasa nada...

Ya veo... tome... vaya al baño, y hágase el test... - Le entregó un test de embarazo.

E-Está bien...

 _"No puede ser... o sí? Elichi... qué hago?" - Pensaba mientras se dirigía al baño. Se sentó en el retrete, y comenzó a orinar. Una vez lista, regresó con el doctor, y dejó el test sobre una servilleta y su envase. Esperaron unos minutos, y apareció el resultado._

Felicidades, señorita Toujou, usted, está embarazada... - Dijo el doctor con una sonrisa.

Eh? - Nozomi se quedó helada, no supo qué responder, una cantidad enorme de emociones le vinieron a la cabeza, estaba feliz, pero triste a la vez, pues no quería quedar embarazada, no aún al menos, pero se sentía contenta de que el amor que tiene con Eli vaya a dar frutos. - G-Gracias... doctor...

En caso de cualquier cosa, por favor, venga... le tenemos que hacer los exámenes correspondientes...

Entendido... muchas gracias... por cierto, qué hago desde ahora?

Cuide su alimentación, no puede beber alcohol... no puede comer mucha grasa, trate de comer harta verdura y fruta, seguida de proteínas y carbohidratos máximo una vez o dos a la semana... entendido?

Sí... gracias...

 _"Cómo se lo diré a Elichi... se que hablamos algo de esto la última vez... pero eso no me confirma que le guste la idea... o sÍ? Rayos... qué haré?" - Pensaba Nozomi mientras salía del lugar._

Nozomi! - Eli la estaba esperando fuera de este.

E-Elichi? Qué haces aquí?

Te vine a buscar... te fuiste tan rápido que no me dejaste acompañarte... dime, qué te dijo el médico? - Preguntó curiosa.

E-Eh.. bueno... él dijo que...

Nozomi, qué sucede? Estás pálida!

Y-Yo... Elichi... yo...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Cómo reaccionará Eli? o.o envíen sus ideas! aksjsajsaj saludos y nos vemos en el próximo cap! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Ha...Ha...Ha...

Ha? - Miraba Nozomi a una confundida Eli.

Ha...Harasho~~~! - Eli cambió su expresión en segundos, se dirigió con una enorme sonrisa a su novia, y la levantó en sus brazos alegremente.

E-Elichi! Bájame... me mareo!

Ah! L-Lo siento!

Pero enserio... no me esperaba esta reacción de tu parte... Elichi...

Cinco minutos antes.

Elichi... yo... estoy embarazada...

Eh?

Vas a ser madre... o mejor dicho, vamos a ser madres... - Nozomi esperaba ansiosa, preocupada y nerviosa la reacción de su novia, quien no parecía reaccionar. - Elichi?

Es enserio? - Su voz sonaba rara, no había índice de felicidad, molestia, tristeza, frustración, absolutamente nada.

Si... no bromearía con algo así! - Nozomi comenzaba a molestarse debido a la pregunta de Eli.

De vuelta al presente.

Lamento lo de antes... es solo que quedé tan shockeada que... no sabía cómo reaccionar, hehe... pero hay algo que necesito que sepas... Nozomi.

Qué cosa? E-Espera... El-

Shhh... no importa si nos ven besándonos, o sí? Qué hay de malo en eso? - Rodea la cintura de su novia con sus brazos, y planta un tierno y gentil beso en sus labios. - Felicidades, mi hermosa Nozomi...

Felicidades... Elichi... - Nozomi no pudo contener las lágrimas, estaba tan feliz de la positiva reacción de Eli, su corazón saltaba de gozo, y sus ojos lo demostraban en la forma en que observaban los de Eli.

Vamos a casa... cambiaremos algunas cosas... y compraremos otras... - Dijo la rubia sonriendo.

Mou! Aún es muy temprano... el bebé saldrá en 8 meses, lo sabías?

Lo sé... pero mientras antes hagamos las cosas mejor, después no estarás en condiciones para ciertas actividades, si sabes a qué me refiero... - Le susurra seductoramente al oído.

E-Elichi! - Se sonroja. - Por cierto, les diremos a las demás?

Por supuesto que lo haremos, pero aún no, quiero disfrutar este día solamente contigo... mi Nozomi... - Besa su frente.

Está bien, mi Elichi...

Se encaminan alegremente a su departamento, los nervios de Nozomi habían desaparecido por completo, pero aún debían pensar en muchas otras cosas más, pero lo dejarían para después. Una vez en el departamento, Eli le indica a su novia que se siente en el sofá a descansar, pues ella se encargaría de cocinar esta vez, claro, siguiendo las indicaciones del doctor. Luego de unos minutos, Eli sirvió el almuerzo en la mesa. Consistía de arroz con tortilla de acelgas, más una ensalada de lechuga, tomate y zanahorias. Ante esto, Nozomi lo miró con una sonrisa, estaba realmente agradecida de que Eli la ayudase a seguir con su dieta especial.

No tiene mucha sal, estará bien?

Sí, está bien... gracias Elichi...

Itadakimasu! - Dijeron ambas para empezar a comer.

Qué haremos luego de esto? - Preguntaba Eli.

Me gustaría... que tomáramos una siesta... o tienes trabajo que hacer?

Tranquila, tengo tiempo para acurrucarme contigo... pero tendrá que ser por máximo una hora, debo entregar un diseño mañana a primera hora... te parece bien?

Por supuesto, tu trabajo también es importante... sobre todo ahora que tendremos... un bebé... -Acaricia su vientre.

Lo sé... por cierto, tu no tienes trabajo, verdad?

La verdad tengo uno, pero lo hacía mientras vivía en China... así que puedo retomarlo en cualquier momento...

Hazlo siempre y cuando te sientas bien... no quiero que te fuerces a hacer nada...

Lo entiendo, gracias Elichi... - La toma de la mano y la dirige a la cama. - Tomemos una pequeña siesta...

De acuerdo... - Eli se recuesta junto a Nozomi, y rodea sus brazos en ella, apegando la espalda de esta a sus pechos.

Se siente bien estar así.. - Susurró Nozomi.

Así es... me encanta estar así contigo.. mi Nozomi... - Le dijo al oído.

Elichi... no me hables de esa manera... - Su oreja se sonroja.

Oh~! Acaso esto... te enciende?

Mou! Quiero dormir un rato!

E-Está bien, no te enojes... - La abraza.

Baka~! -Hace un puchero.

 _"Mmm... Eres tan linda cuando estas molesta..." - Pensaba Eli._

 _"Eres una completa pervertida... pero te amo así tal cual eres..." - Pensó Nozomi al cerrar sus ojos._

...

...

 _"Mmh... Elichi... dónde estás?" - Nozomi aún medio dormida, se levanta de la cama en busca de Eli, quien se suponía estaría junto a ella._

Camina por el departamento en busca de su novia. Trata de ser lo más silenciosa posible, pues no quiere interrumpirla en caso de que esté trabajando. Escucha su voz proveniente de la cocina. Se acerca lentamente y empieza a escuchar la conversación.

Así es madre... Nozomi está embarazada! - Dijo con una voz alegre.

Oh~! Felicidades, hija... al fin me harás abuela!

Sí! Hehe... por cierto, ya le conté a mi abuela...

Y qué dijo?

Dijo que saltó al escuchar la noticia... me reí bastante cuando me contó eso...

Viniendo de tu abuela, lo creo realmente posible...

Haha...

 _"Me alegro, esta hablando con su madre... me pregunto si... debería hablar con la mía..." - Pensaba Nozomi._

En fin, nos veremos pronto, saludos a Alisa y papá! Adiós! - Colgó.

En ese momento, Nozomi sale de su escondite, siendo recibida por Eli con una gran sonrisa y un tierno abrazo.

Descansaste bien?

Sí... gracias por todo, mi Elichi..

Todo sea para ti, y por ti, amor... - Besa su mejilla.

M-Mou! Si me dices así... me da vergüenza... - Se sonroja.

Oh~! - Piensa una forma de molestar a Nozomi. - Qué quieres hacer ahora, mi amor?

E-Elichi~! - Infla sus mejillas.

Qué sucede? Mi amor?

Mou! - Se da la vuelta y cruza de brazos.

Si te das la vuelta, deberías saber que estas indefensa... - Dijo rozando su entrepierna contra su trasero. - Sabes qué significa, no?

...

Nozomi? Kyaa~!

Nozomi pone su mano en la entrepierna de Eli tan rápido, que llega a asustarla.

M-Mou! No me asustes de esa forma... - Se le queda mirando. - Dime.. qué harás ah-... mhh~!

Nozomi mete su mano por dentro del pantalón de Eli y comienza a masajear a su miembro.

Estoy... muy excitada en este momento... hazte responsable... - Dijo con una voz ronca y seductora.

N-Nozomi...

Nozomi toma la mano de Eli y la dirige hasta la cama. Una vez ahí, la embiste hacia ella, y deja a Eli boca arriba. Posa sus manos en el cierre de su pantalón, lo desabrocha, y lo baja rápidamente.

"Estás muy ansiosa... Nozomi... será un efecto del embarazo?"

"Prepárate... Elichi..."

Una vez desvestida, Eli muestra con orgullo su ahora levantado y erecto miembro. Nozomi no duda dos veces y se desviste en segundos. Eli, impresionada ante la rapidez y facilidad con que lo hizo, intentó levantarse, pero Nozomi fue más rápida y la volvió a empujar. Segura de que su novia estuviera recostada, la pelipúrpura se sentó sobre Eli, acercando su caderas y entrada a la punta de su miembro. Sin avisar, advertir, ni hablar, lo montó de un golpe, haciendo que el pene de Eli llegara hasta lo más profundo del interior de su novia. Con un leve grito y gemido por parte de ambas, Nozomi se movió rápidamente, sujetando sus manos a cada lado del cuerpo de Eli. Al ver lo ansiosa que su chica estaba, comenzó a seguir el compás de sus movimientos, subiendo y bajando sus caderas de vez en cuando.

Sí... sigue así... no pares... - Nozomi estaba más excitada que nunca. Tomó las manos de Eli y las puso en sus pechos. - Pon tus manos en buen uso mientras te monto... - Su expresión era completamente diferente. Sus ojos mostraban lujuria y deseo, su boca estaba abierta con su lengua levemente hacia afuera. Eli no pudo soportarlo más, y aceleró sus movimientos, mientras tanto, Nozomi seguía gimiendo una y otra vez, aumentando a la vez la excitación de la rubia.

 _"Me encanta oírte gemir..." - Pensaba Eli._

 _"Más...más...más...más! Me encanta esto!" - Pensó Nozomi._

Nozomi... aquí...voy...

Vente... vente... - Nozomi hizo sus movimientos aún más fuertes, provocando un placentero roce en el miembro de Eli, quien junto a Nozomi, alcanzaron un placentero y fuerte orgasmo luego de unos minutos.

Se recostaron en la cama. Eli, pensando que ya se había terminado, se sorprendió al ver que Nozomi, había empezado a estimular su miembro una vez más.

Nozomi... espera... me acabo de...

Se que estás sensible... y con mayor razón lo hago, pues así se levanta más rápido, vez? Ya está listo, hehe~! - Se acerca y se lo mete a la boca. - Mm... delicioso~!

N-Nozomiiiii~!

A la mañana siguiente.

Ah! Qué día más lindo! - Dijo Nozomi levantándose de la cama. - Buenos días, Elichi...

Mmm... Zzzzz

Elichi~? Es hora de levantarse!

No quiero~! - Se tapa completamente hasta la cabeza.

Mou! Qué sucede?

Tuvimos... mucho sexo anoche... estoy cansada... así que por favor.. déjame descansar~!

 _"Ahora sabes lo que se siente, eh? Aunque admito que... luego de 5 rounds... cualquiera se sentiría cansada... no quiero ni imaginar lo que me costará caminar esta vez..."_

Tienes razón, de vuelta a la cama... no creo que pueda caminar.. porque a penas muevo mis piernas... ya me duele... hehe... - Dijo cubriéndose con la sábana.

Gracias... Zzzz...

Dulces sueños... Elichi~

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado la reacción de Eli xD askjaskas gracias por los comentarios! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

_"Baño!"_

Nozomi se levanta rápidamente de la cama, y se dirige corriendo al baño. Una vez ahí, recoge su cabello lo más posible, y comienza a vomitar. Por otro lado, Eli, se despierta de golpe al escuchar a su novia.

Nozomi? Estás bien?

Uugh... no... me siento... muy mal...

Estás pálida! Deberíamos ir al médico?

Tranquila, es parte de los síntomas...

Segura?...

Sí... solo necesito descansar...

Quieres que te prepare un te o algo?

Por favor... sería genial...

Lo traeré en unos minutos, siéntate un rato...

Lo haré, gracias Elichi...

 _"Así que los síntomas ya empezaron a mostrarse, eh? Debería informarme más acerca del asunto... de esa forma podré ayudar más a Nozomi..."_

Aquí tienes, Nozomi...

Gracias... - Recibe la tasa y da un pequeño sorbo. - Está delicioso... gracias Elichi...

De nada, descansa lo que más puedas, sí?

Sí... siéntate a mi lado...

Encantada... - Rodea su brazo por la espalda de Nozomi, acercándola a su pecho. - Cómoda?

Sí... mucho...

Me alegra oírlo...

En este tipo de cosas, agradezco que puedas hacer tu trabajo en casa... Elichi...

Igual yo, no se qué haría o podría hacer si estuviera en otro lugar... estaría preocupada por ti todo el tiempo...

Hehe... eres toda una preocupona, Elichi...

Pero así me amas, no?

Por supuesto...

Unas semanas después.

Elichi? Podrías ir a comprar frutas? Tengo ganas de comer mangos...

M-Mangos?! Pero Nozomi... no se si los encuentre en esta temporada...

Podrías buscarlos por Internet, no?

Pero si lo hago, se demorarán días, quizás semanas... o hasta meses en llegar! Japón no es un país tropical!

Mou! Entonces... tráeme algo de frutillas...

Está bien, está bien... eso sí creo poder encontrarlo... algo más?

Mmm... Chocolate, pasteles de merengue... papitas fritas... ah! Y Yakiniku!

Ahhh... está bien, ahora voy...

Yay~! Eres la mejor, Elichi...

Sí, sí... tu espérame aquí...

 _"Son las 10 de la noche.. y yo tengo que ir a comprar comida con raciones de tamaño para 10 personas! Nozomi de seguro está antojada!" - Pensó Eli mientras caminaba hacia la tienda._

Ya llegué!

Sí! Gracias Elichi!

Y bien, qué quieres comer ahora?

Mmm... creo me comeré los pasteles y las frutillas... el Yakiniku podemos dejarlo para mañana al desayuno...

Al desayuno?!

Sí, por qué no?

No será muy pesado a esa hora?

No lo creo... yo quiero Yakiniku mañana a primera hora! - Hace un puchero.

No me hago responsable por lo que te pase... te lo advertí... además, es muy tarde para estar comiendo a esta hora! Engordarás!

Mou! Déjame tranquila! Tu no eres la que carga un bebé de tres meses en el vientre!

Ahh... está bien está bien...

Al día siguiente.

Uugh... ghhh...

Te lo dije... tonta...

C-Cállate... buaaagh...

No es entretenido sujetarte el cabello mientras vomitas, sabías?

Lo se... buuuaaagh...

Ahhh...

...

...

La has tenido difícil, eh?

Vaya que sí... pero esto no es nada... asegurarme de que Nozomi tenga un embarazo estable y feliz es lo que más deseo...

Me alegra escuchar eso... - Mencionó Umi con una sonrisa.

Por cierto, dónde está Kotori?

Oh! Ella fue a una cita con el médico... me dijo que quería hacerse unos exámenes...

Mmm? Y de qué?

Ha estado algo resfriada últimamente... así que ha estado tomando antibióticos y esas cosas... como no se le ha pasado, fue a que la inyectaran...

Ouch! Eso duele bastante de repente...

Lo se... así que tendré que atenderla durante unos días...

Espera, pero si estaba resfriada, no deberías estarlo tu también?

Sí, pero la diferencia es que fui yo quien le pegó el resfriado a ella hace unas cuantas semanas atrás, yo estoy completamente recuperada... hehe... además, desinfecto el lugar cada 20 minutos... así que todo seguro...

Se esperaba de ti, Umi...

Hehe...

Umi-chan... llegué! - Entró cojeando levemente al lugar. - Oh! Eli-chan~!

Kotori! Cómo te sientes?

Mucho mejor... me duele algo el trasero...

Me imagino..

Umi-chan, estaré en mi habitación, no quiero pegarle el resfriado a nadie...

Entendido, después voy contigo...

Sí~!

No ha cambiado mucho, eh?

Lo se... pero eso me encanta, que siga esa tierna y juguetona personalidad de ella me derrite...

Oh~! En realidad, crecer te ha vuelto más sincera, eh?

M-Mou! Eli... no me molestes...

Hahaha~!

Mh!

Por cierto, hay algo que quería preguntarte, Umi...

Mmm?

Sabes algo de embarazos?

Mmm... bueno, creo que se bastante, me he informado con los padres de Maki sobre los procesos, síntomas y esas cosas... en caso de que algún día me pasara...

Podrías contarme? Quiero buscar una forma de ayudar a Nozomi...

Ya veo... entonces escucha...

Unas semanas después.

Nozomi, cómo están tus pies?

Me duelen demasiado! Están hinchados y no puedo estar de pie mucho tiempo...

Quieres un masaje?

Enserio? Te lo agradecería mucho!

Es un placer... eres hermosa desde tu cabello hasta la punta de tus pies...

Mou! Déjate de coqueteos...

Hehe...

Ahh~! Eres muy buena en esto, Elichi...

Me halaga... - Dijo mientras masajeaba las plantas, dedos, y empeines del pie de Nozomi.

Con eso es suficiente, podrías empezar con el otro, por favor?

Por supuesto...

Minutos después.

Ahhh~! Eso se sintió maravilloso! Gracias Elichi! - Le besa los labios.

De nada, todo sea por ti Nozomi... y por nuestro pequeñito...

Por cierto, mañana debo ir al ginecólogo... sabremos si es hombre o mujer... hehe...

Oh! Te acompañaré!

Por supuesto! Eres la madre después de todo...

Una de las madres... hehe...

Exacto~!

Por el momento, te parece si nos vamos a dormir? Ya es tarde...

Tienes razón, durmamos Elichi...

Buenas noches, mi Nozomi...

Al día siguiente.

Buenos días, señoritas, empecemos con la sesión...

El médico acuesta a Nozomi para comenzar con la ecografía.

Oh! Al parecer tendrán una linda jovencita en sus brazos... felicidades...

Enserio?! - Reaccionó alegremente Eli.

Una niña, eh? - Dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa.

Por cierto, cómo se ha sentido estos últimos meses?

Los primeros fueron terribles, me sentía muy mal... ahora el único pero que tengo, es el de la hinchazón y el dolor de espalda...

Bueno, eso es normal, tiene 5 meses en su vientre después de todo...

Lo entiendo, muchas gracias doctor...

De nada, cuídese mucho a partir de ahora, nada de excesos, nada de grasas, hidratese bien...

Sí, gracias doctor... hasta luego...

Hasta pronto! - Se despidió.

Entonces, ahora solo queda elegir el nombre de nuestra hija, y empezar a comprar lo que necesitará...

Así es, gracias por acompañarme, Elichi...

Fue un placer, Nozomi...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Qué nombre debería tener la hija? Alguna sugerencia? kasjsas gracias por seguir los fics! Nos leemos!**

 **Ps: Cuando dije que en "Mi corazón y el tuyo olvidados en el recuerdo", se acercaba el final, no quise decir que sería en el siguiente cap! xD Así que respiren! aksjjassa adiós! Nos leemos c:**


	12. Chapter 12

Un gusto en conocerte, mi adorable Noemi... - Eli observa a la rubia bebé de ojos verdes frente a ella. La miraba con tanta ternura y amor, que no pudo evitar que leves lágrimas de alegría se asomaran en sus mejillas. A un costado de ella, con la criatura en sus brazos, estaba Nozomi, quien había dado a luz hace un par de días. Sus ojos se encuentran con los de Eli, cargados de agradecimiento, amor y confianza, pero por sobre todo, esperanza en que su pequeña hija, creciera sana y salva.

Hace 6 días atrás.

Aquel día del parto fue un tanto forzado. Nozomi yacía en el baño cuando de repente sintió unas ganas inmensas de orinar. Claro, no era eso lo que la hacía sentir esas ganas. Antes de siquiera poder sentarse, la bolsa se rompió soltando una gran cantidad de líquido y entrando en un estado de fuertes contracciones. Eli, quien en ese momento estaba pasando junto al baño, se dio cuenta de una sorprendida y complicada Nozomi. La asistió y llamó a una ambulancia lo más rápido que pudo. Afortunadamente, el vehículo no tardó más de 2 minutos, pues estaba circulando cerca del sector. La mayor fue trasladada en la ambulancia junto a Eli, quien tomaba su mano para tratar de calmarla lo más posible. Una vez llegando al hospital, trasladaron a la púrpura hasta la sala de partos, donde todo comenzó.

Le permitieron a Eli el observar el parto desde una ventanilla, pero al notar lo complicada que se veía su novia, decidió entrar para estar a su lado, siempre y cuando no estorbara el trabajo de los especialistas. Con intensos gemidos de dolor, Nozomi hacía toda la fuerza posible para que su hija naciera. Al ver lo doloroso que se mostraba todo, Eli tomó la mano de Nozomi, quien se la apretaba fuertemente. Luego de unos intensos 40 a 50 minutos de parto, el bebé sale desde el interior de Nozomi. Mientras la madre descansaba y se le hacía todo el proceso de limpieza, limpiaron, pesaron y vieron las reacciones y reflejos del bebé. Cuando finalmente después de 10 minutos, les entregaron a la pequeña Noemi, Eli no podía evitar soltar lágrimas. Su pequeña hija, el símbolo y prueba de su intenso amor con Nozomi estaba justo entre sus brazos. Nozomi la observaba tiernamente, el ver cómo su Elichi era tan sensible y estaba tan emocionada, la llenó de un calor inmenso en su corazón, pensaba que no había felicidad más inmensa que esa. Lo que más emocionaba a Eli, era que Noemi, había nacido nada más ni nada menos que en su cumpleaños, Octubre 21.

Esta pequeña... es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me hayan otorgado, y nada ni nadie lo podrá igualar... - Decía entre lágrimas.

Feliz cumpleaños... Elichi... - Nozomi se le unió al llanto.

De vuelta al presente.

Nozomi... soy tan feliz... - Dijo mientras abrazaba a su novia.

Elichi... gracias por todo... - Respondió mientras ambas miraban a su hija durmiendo en la cuna.

Te amo, con todo mi corazón... - Besa su mejilla.

Y yo a ti, te amo más que a nada... tal como amo a nuestra hija...

Nozomi...

Elichi...

Al día siguiente.

Umi, Kotori... bienvenidas! - Dijo Eli.

Con permiso... - Dijeron ambas alegremente.

 _"Mmm? Umi... acaso tu..." - Pensó Eli luego de observar detenidamente a Umi._

Oh! Buenos días chicas... - Dijo Nozomi.

Nozomi-chan! Felicidades! A ti también, Eli-chan!

Gracias, Kotori...

Felicidades... - Sonrió cálidamente Umi.

Por cierto, dónde está la pequeña Noemi?

Aquí está... durmiendo...

Awww~! Eli-chan, tiene tu color de cabello...

Sí, y tiene los ojos de Nozomi...

Qué linda... - Umi se tocó sin pensar su vientre.

 _"Me pregunto cómo serás, pequeño..."_

Por cierto, Umi... hay algo que quiero preguntarte...

Mm?

Estás... embarazada?

Eh?

Oh~! Umi-chan felicidades! - Dijo Nozomi.

Y-Yo... - Mira a Kotori, quien le asiente. - Sí... t-tengo 5 meses, pero aún no se nota tanto el volumen del vientre...

Lo mismo pasó con Nozomi... se le notó a los 6 meses y medio... por cierto, cómo te has sentido?

Tengo algunos síntomas, pero nada que no pueda controlar o soportar, gracias a que siempre he estado en forma no sufro dolores de espalda, pero mis pies si se hinchan un poco... y me ha costado bastante quedarme tranquila y no hacer movimientos tan bruscos... hehe...

Así es, el médico le ordenó tranquilizarse... así que estoy pendiente de ella todo el día, en este caso agradezco tener algo de tiempo libre... hehe...

Se a lo que te refieres... lo mismo me pasó con Nozomi, y ahora que nuestra hija nació, estaremos mucho más ocupadas... pero valdrá la pena para verla crecer...

Exacto, ya quiero saber cómo es nuestro pequeño Ren...

Oh! Es hombre? Entonces Naomi tendrá un amiguito...

Solo cuando crezca y sea mayor de 16... - Reprimió Nozomi.

M-Mou... Nozomi!

Hahaha... - Rieron las menores.

Por cierto, cómo han estado las demás? - Preguntó Eli.

Mmm... Honoka y Kira-san se fueron a vivir juntas hace unos meses, Rin y Hanayo se fueron de viaje a China, mientras que Nico y Maki están organizando su vida juntas... - Explicó Umi.

Hace mucho que no las veo... - Dijo Umi.

Ya las verás, les conté del nacimiento de tu hija y vendrán a visitarte, pero lo harán individualmente o en parejas, porque al estar todas juntas, tu sabes el caos que se arma... - Explicó Umi.

T-Tienes razón... no quiero que asusten a Noemi... hehe...

...

...

...

Días después.

Nozomi? Dónde est-... ah... ya veo, estás dándole leche a Noemi... - Se queda observando uno de los desnudos, y obviamente más grandes senos de su novia.

Kyaa~! E-Elichi? Qué haces... - No podía moverse debido a que amamantaba a su hija, pero por su lado, Eli descubrió de su escondite al otro seno.- Aún debo sacarle leche a ese... qué ha- mmm~

Oh~! Así que lo sientes cuando te hago esto, eh?

E-Elichi... ahora no... por favor...

Lo siento, pero no creo que pueda aguantarme más... - Comenzó a trazar círculos con su lengua por los endurecidos pezones de su novia, quien cada cierto tiempo gemía debido a la estimulación. En ese momento, y debido al largo tiempo que tenían de no hacerlo, Eli desabrocha sus pantalones, y saca su orgulloso y erecto miembro de ellos. - Nozomi...

Elichi... no puedo... estoy alimentan- mmm?!

Ahh~! Qué bien se siente... - Eli inserta su miembro en la boca de Nozomi, quien algo sorprendida, lo acepta para no moverse brusco mientras su hija se alimenta. La menor comenzó a mover sus caderas haciendo que el miembro entrara y saliera. La sensación del roce de su lengua le provocaban un placentero escalofrío.

 _"Pensar que haría esto para ... ghh... Nozomi se siente tan bien..."_

 _"Elichi... si sigues así yo tampoco me aguantaré más... "_

Nozomi le hace una seña a Eli para que se detuviera. Al detenerse, Nozomi deja a su satisfecha hija en la cuna, y cuando la ve dormirse, toma bruscamente del brazo a su novia, y se dirigen a la sala, el único lugar más alejado de la habitación.

Ahora sí... tonta... - Se baja rápidamente los pantalones, revelando su húmeda entrada a su chica.

N-Nozomi... - De un empujón, la penetra fácilmente. Era tanto el tiempo que llevaban sin hacerlo, que Eli sintió que se iría de inmediato. Sus caderas embestían las de la otra, en un agresivo compás, el que era escuchado por todo el departamento, pero no suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a su pequeña hija. Sus movimientos aumentaban tanto en intensidad como velocidad, provocando que ambas chicas alcanzaran su punto luego de unos breves minutos.

E-Elichi... -

Nozomi... te deseaba tanto...

Y yo a ti... no soy de hierro para aguantarme mientras te veía desnuda... y a veces te sorprendía masturbándote... cómo crees quedaba después de eso?!

N-Nozomi... yo no sabía eso...

No importa... porque ahora por fin podré desahogarme..

Eh? N-Nozomi?

Prepárate... lo haremos hasta que Noemi despierte...

P-Pero, eso no será hasta dentro d horas...

Así es... aquí voy... Elichi...

Noooo...- Ahhh~!

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Noemi *-* aksjsjkajas**


	13. Chapter 13

Maki-chan? Cómo amaneciste?

Nico-chan! Te levantaste demasiado temprano... sucedió algo?

Mmm... la verdad no, solo sentí ganas de ir al baño y luego... no pude volver a dormirme... - Se queda pensando. - Hey! Y mi beso de los buenos días?

M-Mou! Por qué actúas así de un momento a otro... en verdad no te entiendo algunas veces...

Ne, Maki-chan... lamento preguntarte esto tan temprano pero... terminaste el "ya sabes qué"?

Mmm? Qué cosa?

Nico hace un gesto con sus manos.

Oh! S-Sí... lo terminé... pero aún no sé si funciona... - Se sonroja.

Quieres... probarlo?

Ahora?!

S-Solo si tu quieres claro... - Desvía la mirada.

P-Pero, Nico-chan... creo que es muy grande... estarás bien?

Sí... quiero sentirte dentro de mi... Maki-chan... por favor...

E-Está bien... vamos a la cama... - Maki va con Nico a su habitación, y saca de un bolso algo que parece un dildo, pero era algo mucho más que eso. - Nico-chan... te explicaré cómo funciona esto... - Se sonroja. - Esta cosa, cuando siente contacto con otra temperatura, se adhiere a la piel, y se conecta con algunas partes del cuerpo, es decir, si yo me pongo esto, sentiré todo a través de ella...

S-Será como si tuvieras uno...

Así es... pero nunca lo he probado... así que no se cómo será realmente... Ah! Una cosa más... como no soy hombre, es imposible que eyacule... entiendes? Cuando tenga un orgasmo, se supone lo sentiré en mi... ya sabes... de manera normal... y puedo sacármelo cuando quiera... o eso espero...

M-Maki-chan... rápido... por favor...

Nico-chan... está bien, aquí voy... - Maki acerca el aparato a su entrepierna, y este se adhiere fuertemente a su piel, causándole un leve dolor debido a la sorpresa. Una vez pegado, se erecta por completo, la menor intenta tocarlo, y al hacerlo, siente una extraña sensación en su cuerpo. - Q-Qué es... esta sensación... ahh... pero se siente muy bien...

Maki-chan~! Es mi turno... no me hagas esperar más!

Oh! L-Lo siento! - Acerca "su" miembro a la entrada de la mayor. Una vez enfocando la punta, siente una sensación jamás experimentada, desesperándose por entrar a ese misterioso lugar. - Aquí voy... Nico-chan...

M-Maki.. espera! Ghhh!

Ahh... entró... lo lamento, pero no podré detenerme...

La joven pelirroja, mueve fervientemente sus caderas hacia atrás y hacia adelante, entregándose ante la nueva y deliciosa sensación corriendo por su cuerpo. Sin duda era algo que nunca había sentido en su vida, y agradecía que su experimento haya resultado con éxito.

Maki-chan... m-me vengo...

Ahhh... tranquila... yo también... ghhhh...

El miembro artificial, comenzó a temblar dentro de Nico, causándole a ambas una experiencia inolvidable.

Quién pensaría que esa cosa en realidad funcionaría... - Dijo Nico abrazada a su novia.

La verdad me sorprendí bastante... quién lo diría, eh? Esto podrá venderse bien si hago más...

Oh~! Pensando en el negocio?

Sí... todo sea para hacerte feliz... Nico-chan...

Te amo, Maki... ahora que lo pienso, por qué fabricaste eso?

L-La verdad... sentía celos de Eli... todo este tiempo... y-ya sabes... por...

Por ser una futanari?

S-Sí...

Mou! Maki-chan... eres adorable~!

K-Kyaaa!

...

...

...

Umi-chan? Cómo te sientes?

Mmm... los síntomas los estoy intentando manejar un poco... pero fuera de eso, todo bien... - Sonríe.

Me alegro... quiero ayudarte en lo que más pueda... - Besa su frente.

Kotori...

Mm? Sucede algo?

Te amo...

Umi-chan~! - La abraza tiernamente. - Yo también te amo... hehe...

Quédate conmigo... quiero... abrazarte...

 _"Umi-chan está siendo bastante tierna... supongo que consentirla no sería malo... hehe~"_

Umi-chan, ven acá... - Envuelve sus brazos en Umi. - Espero que este pequeño crezca sano y salvo... y fuerte... es lo que más deseo en este mundo... - Dijo mientras frotaba la barriga de Umi.

Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya?

Umi-chan.. ya son 6 meses... tranquila... falta poco... - Acaricia su cabeza.

Lo se... pero estoy tan ansiosa que... ahhh... me pregunto si seré buena madre... me gustaría criarlo con amor... no como...

Tus padres te criaron a ti? - Irrumpió Kotori.

Exacto... - Dijo con la mirada triste.

Umi-chan, entiendo todo lo que sufriste al crecer en una familia de prestigio, tus responsabilidades, el dedicar tu vida a cumplir las expectativas de los demás, teniendo padres estrictos y algo fríos... es entendible que quieras ser todo lo contrario con nuestro hijo... pero déjame decirte algo... no estás sola en esto, Umi-chan... seré tu apoyo incondicional cada día, debes confiar en mi todo lo que puedas... te amo... a ti y nuestro hijo... y no permitiré que nada les pase... entendido?

Kotori... yo...

No llores... tontita... - Abraza más apretadamente a Umi. - Deberías tenerlo claro desde hace años...

Perdón... perdón... - Umi sollozaba.

Umi-chan... - Le besa la frente y aparta las lágrimas de sus mejillas. - Eres lo más preciado y valioso que la vida me ha permitido tener...

Kotori... te amo...

Y yo a ti... amor...

Quedaron ambas abrazadas durante unos minutos. Kotori posó gentilmente ambas manos sobre el levemente abultado vientre de Umi, disfrutando el calor que desprendía. La tarde era cálida, la puesta de sol se asomaba desde su ventana, haciéndoles sentir un poco de nostalgia por los días que han pasado. Disfrutan cada momento, cada minuto, cada segundo juntas, sintiéndose plenamente afortunadas de estar junto a la otra, viendo sus reacciones, escuchando sus voces, tocándose mutuamente cada día, experimentando el amor que poseen por la otra, todas esas emociones y recuerdos, les llueve en sus mentes como dulces cascadas, resumiéndose en la dicha del pequeño en camino. Luego de unos minutos, Kotori siente un inusual movimiento a través de su mano derecha.

U-Umi-chan?

Kotori... me pateó! Nuestro hijo me pateó! - Dijo emocionada.

Umi-chan! - Kotori deshizo su actual posición, para así asomar su oído al vientre. Una vez acomodada, espera unos segundos. - Lo escuché! Umi-chan.. lo sentí!

Kotori... - Umi, emocionada besa apasionadamente a su novia, sus lágrimas le agregan un salado sabor al beso, pero lo disfrutan igualmente.

Contigo a mi lado, soy más que feliz... aún más, si este pequeño viene a llenar nuestras vidas...

Te amo tanto, Kotori...

Y yo a ti, Umi...

Sellan el dulce y esperanzador momento con un largo, tierno, delicado y cargado beso, lleno de emociones y amor, cerrando sus ojos, y acariciando sus cuerpos en señal de su gran deseo por la otra.

Pekín, China. 8 pm.

Kayo-chin, dónde deberíamos ir ahora?

Mmm... estoy algo cansada, te parece si vamos a dar una visita a las aguas termales?

Gran idea-nya!

Pff...!

Mmm? Qué sucede?

Es que... Rin-chan... pff... después de tantos años, volviste a decir "nya"! - Reía Hanayo.

Eh? Enserio lo dije? No me di cuenta! - Dijo confundida. - Por ahora, vamos a las aguas termales!

 _"Tan animada como siempre... no has cambiado nada... Rin-chan~"_

Entraron tomadas de la mano al lugar. Les ofrecieron una habitación para pasar la noche ya que era algo tarde para estar afuera. Aceptaron, y les mostraron la habitación. Esta era una imitación de una tradicional habitación japonesa, haciéndolas sentir cierta nostalgia.

Quizás deberíamos volver la próxima semana a Japón, qué opinas, Rin-chan?

Me parece buena idea, quiero conocer a la hija de Nozomi-chan y Eli-chan...

También yo, entonces está decidido...

Así es...

Se acomodan unos momentos en la silenciosa pieza, recostándose unos minutos sobre los futones. Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, cada una pensando por su lado lo que deberían hacer, claro, en la mente de Rin, ella planeaba su siguiente jugada con Hanayo, pues hace semanas que no había "acción" entre ellas a pesar de estar en aquel viaje. Rin se levanta con una pequeña pirueta, pues a pesar de los años sigue siendo una de las más atléticas del grupo. Toma la mano de Hanayo, y gentilmente, sin decir palabra alguna, la dirige hacia las aguas termales. A pesar de que no eran más de las 9 pm, el lugar estaba vacío, teniéndolo para ellas solas. Se desnudaron rápidamente y se introdujeron. La temperatura estaba perfecta, y les recordaba aún más a las aguas de Japón. Rin, mientras Hanayo disfrutaba su relajante baño, observaba detenidamente el cuerpo de su novia a través del agua. Su rostro se fue pintando de rojo cada vez más, casi haciéndole competencia al cabello de Maki. Hanayo se dio cuenta del largo silencio de Rin, por lo que decidió mirarla, y cuando se fijó en qué tenía puesta su atención, intentó cubrirse, pero a cambio, se ganó un decepcionado rostro.

Rin-chan.. enserio... quieres ver...

Sí... hace mucho que... no ha habido nada... podríamos... solo por hoy? Por favor...

R-Rin-chan... si tanto querías hacerlo, debiste habérmelo pedido...

P-Pero, si lo hacía Kayo-chin pensaría que soy una pervertida!

Rin-chan, lo entiendo, de hecho yo también pienso en ello aveces... así que no te sientas mal por pensarlo, sí?

Kayo-chin... gracias... - Se acerca y apega a ella. - Te amo...

Y yo a ti, Rin-chan~

Departamento TsubaHono.

Tsubasa-chan! - Una alegre y animada Honoka salta a los brazos de su novia quien recién había llegado.

Honoka, me alegra verte... sobre todo en esas fachas... tienes algo que decirme, no? - Sonrió pícaramente.

Ah! S-Sí! Mh! - Despeja su garganta. - Bienvenida a casa, qué deseas primero? Un baño, comer algo, o... a mí?

Elijo la tercera opción... - Dijo mientras desabotonaba su blusa. - Ven aquí, Honoka...

Tsubasa-chan...

Debido al intenso y demandante trabajo de A-Rise, Tsubasa rara vez tiene tiempo para Honoka, quien también con su trabajo en su propia pastelería, les quitaba tiempo para pasarlo juntas. Desde hace meses que no tenían un tiempo como este, sin embargo eso nunca debilitó su relación. Honoka entendía a la perfección que ser Idol requiere bastante tiempo y esfuerzo, pero por sobre todo perseverancia, y siendo su pareja, y teniendo sus propias responsabilidades, lograban de que todo funcionara de alguna forma.

Esa tarde, antes de que llegara Tsubasa luego de haber estado una semana afuera grabando un nuevo video, Honoka esperaba ansiosa cada minuto. Se baño muchas veces durante el día, porque sudó bastante limpiando el lugar por completo. Dejó todos los ingredientes para la cena en el refrigerador, hasta que finalmente siente la lleve girar en la puerta. En ese momento Honoka ya estaba desnuda, por lo que decidió usar el usual truco de seducción, el delantal al desnudo. A penas la puerta fue abierta, la pelinaranja corre hacia su novia, a quien realmente extrañaba demasiado. Incluso, no pudo evitar llorar algunas noches, preguntándose hasta cuándo podrá aguantar esa soledad, pero luego recuerda el éxito que ha tenido su novia, sintiéndose orgullosa y dichosa de que Tsubasa haya alcanzado sus sueños. A través del dolor y soledad, Honoka ha ido madurando poco a poco, convirtiéndose en una hermosa y madura mujer, digna de admirar muchas veces, pero ese lado animado y alegre, e incluso algo alocado de ella, no se ha ido, y nunca lo hará.

Sus cuerpos se unen como uno solo, dejando atrás todo el sufrimiento llevado en sus corazones, sintiendo el calor de la otra, escuchando sus gemidos y dejándose llevar por las sensaciones. Sus ojos soltando lágrimas de alegría al poder verse, sus manos unidas en un solo ritmo y sincronía, sus labios pegados a los de la otra, y sus respiraciones aceleradas, mientras gritaban el nombre de la otra cada vez que podían. Honoka movía sus caderas como loca, ansiosa, deseosa, perdida en sus deseos y lujuria, hizo que Tsubasa lamentara dejarla sola por tanto tiempo. Gritando por más, Tsubasa clavó sus manos en la espalda de su novia, alcanzando su límite a los minutos después. Honoka, libera por completo su energía dentro de su novia, soltando un pesado gemido que traspasó con excitación los oídos de la otra. Llegando el acto a su fin, yacen tumbadas una junto a la otra, disfrutando de cada momento, hasta que el trabajo, y sus pesados estilos de vida, las vuelva a separar otra vez, pero no les importaba, ese momento, era de ellas, para ellas, y por ellas.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Aquí está el cap! Lamento la tardanza :) Disfruten!**

 **pd: No me pregunten de dónde saqué la idea del "aparato" de Maki xD esto es ficción! Así que ese detalle da igual! O eso creo aksasjka cuídense!**


	14. Chapter 14

Elichi? Dónde estás? - Nozomi, con Noemi en sus brazos, buscaba por el departamento a su novia.

Nozomi! Estoy en el baño, salgo de inmediato!

Te esperaré en la sala! Debemos salir pronto!

Lo sé! Es el cumpleaños de Umi después de todo, no?

Exacto, y su pequeño está por nacer, no puedo creer que ya tenga casi 9 meses! - Decía Nozomi.

Así es, el tiempo ha pasado muy rápido! Hehe... - Decía Eli saliendo del baño.

Buenos días, amor~

Buenos días, mi Nozomi~ - Se besan. - Hola, Noemi...

Booo booo~? - Sonrió.

Hehe~! Eres adorable! - Eli besa la frente de su hija.

Tiene tu encanto, Elichi... - La mira tiernamente.

Y tu dulzura, Nozomi...

La pareja se queda mirando unos minutos, hasta que el sonido del celular de Eli las hace aterrizar.

Es Nico, deberíamos apresurarnos...

Vamos entonces, no hay que hacer esperar a Nicocchi~

Salen junto a su hija para encontrarse con Nico y Maki dentro del auto. Las saludan, y se suben.

Todo listo? - Pregunta Nico.

Sí, tenemos todo lo que necesitamos en este bolso... - Dijo Eli.

Perfecto, ahora andando... - Dijo Maki haciendo andar el auto.

Durante el trayecto hacia el departamento de Kotori y Umi, que no eran más de 30 minutos en auto, se fueron cantando viejas canciones de u's, algunas alegres como 'Cutie Panther', y otras melancólicas como 'Donna Tokimo Zutto'. La pequeña Noemi sonreía y observaba a su madre, Nozomi, quien observaba con una sonrisa todo lo que las demás hacían. _"Bibi ha vuelto~..."_ pensó la mayor. El tiempo se pasó volando y no se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron al lugar. Bajaron cuidadosamente las cosas del auto, y subieron al piso donde se encontraba el departamento de Kotori y Umi. No podían hacer algo muy sorpresivo, así que Umi estaba al tanto de la celebración, de esa forma se podía relajar y esperar a que sus amigas llegaran. El timbre sonó, y Kotori les abrió recibiéndolas con una sonrisa.

Buenos días, chicas~

Buenos días, Kotori/chan~! - Respondieron las demás.

Umi! Cómo te sientes? - Preguntó Eli entrando.

Estoy bien, solo algo mareada, pero nada que no pueda soportar... - Dijo con una sonrisa, aunque su rostro parecía algo cansado.

Kotori-chan? Cómo ha estado Umi-chan realmente? - Preguntó Nozomi susurrándole a la pajarita.

La verdad, estas últimas semanas han sido horribles, no ha podido dormir nada, mucho menos comer, pues todo lo que come lo bota a los minutos después... en verdad estoy preocupada, incluso le pregunté si estaba realmente segura de hacer la fiesta a pesar de su falta de sueño, pero tu sabes cómo es ella... no se rinde ni demuestra debilidad... ahh... a veces quisiera que lo hiciera... al menos frente a mi... - Respondió algo cabisbaja.

Entiendo, ayudaremos en lo posible... - Dijo Nozomi.

Gracias, Nozomi-chan! - Agradeció Kotori.

Hola chicas! Ya llegué! - Dijo Honoka apareciendo por la puerta.

Honoka! Ya era hora! - Dijo Umi.

Lo siento, hehe... me retrasé un poco...

Ayúdanos a ordenar, la fiesta comenzará dentro de poco... - Dijo Nico.

Entendido! - Dijo haciendo una pose militar.

A diferencia de muchas fiestas que han tenido, hubo cero alcohol. Llevaron una amplia variedad de gaseosas y jugos, bocadillos livianos, dulces, pasteles, todo para darse un gusto. Umi observaba sentada cómo sus amigas trabajan adornando el lugar. Ella deseaba ayudar, pues nunca le ha gustado sentarse sin hacer nada, pero Kotori, que la conoce demasiado bien, le advirtió antes de que hablara cualquier cosa.

Umi-chan, recuerda que debes estar en reposo, sobre todo con tus constantes mareos... además no has dormido bien, no puedo dejar que acarrees cosas pesadas, y mucho menos que te subas a lugares altos, entendido? - Dijo Kotori susurrándole.

S-Sí... entendido, Kotori... - Al final hizo un pequeño puchero, le salió tan tierno que Kotori sintió su corazón derretirse.

No hagas eso, Umi-chan... que me darán ganas de comerte~... hehe~

E-Está bien... n-no lo haré más... - Se sonroja salvajemente.

Muy bien~

La fiesta continuó con tranquilidad, Umi estaba realmente feliz y agradecida de sus amigas por haberle preparado una agradable reunión. Conversaciones sobre los años en que Umi solía ser una obstinada y vergonzosa chica permanecían en la memoria de todas, e incluso Kotori contó algunas payasadas de su novia, terminando esta completamente roja frente a sus amigas. Las demás reían a carcajadas debido a las tonterías que hacía Umi los primeros días de noviazgo con Kotori, y las diferentes anécdotas que vivieron juntas. Vieron diferentes videos de sus conciertos, leyeron antiguas cartas de sus fans que Umi y Kotori aún tenían como recuerdo, e incluso cantaron diversas canciones en conjunto. Fue una tarde llena de memorias, recuerdos felices, tristes y ridículos. La pequeña Noemi se reía de vez en cuando al ver las caras sonrientes de las demás, y sus madres, la admiraban con ojos brillosos, dándoles a las demás una dulce sensación, sintiéndose felices por lo que Eli y Nozomi están viviendo, y que pronto Kotori y Umi también experimentarán. La mesa había quedado hecha un desastre, llena de vasos, platos, servicios, etc. Era hora de lavar un poco, pero nadie esperó que Umi se levantara tan rápido y despejara un poco la mesa con los vasos. Kotori la miraba solamente, comprendía que Umi quería hacer algo también, ya que siempre ha odiado sentirse inútil. Lamentablemente, el movimiento que hizo para levantarse fue demasiado brusco, teniendo una pequeña contracción a penas llegó a la cocina. Esto no lo notó nadie, pues Umi había aprendido a soportar el dolor de alguna forma, y no ser tan obvia cuando lo sufría, sin embargo, lo que sucedió después la dejó estupefacta.

Mmm? Umi-chan! - Kotori corrió hacia su novia, quien yacía sentada en el suelo tocándose el vientre. Algo inusual se veía debajo de Umi, quien en ese momento, estaba usando un vestido maternal. Una enorme cantidad de líquido estaba amontonado en el lugar que Umi estaba hincada, al ver esto, Kotori entró en pánico y llamó a las demás.

Demonios! Se le rompió la bolsa! - Gritó Nico.

Llevémosla al hospital ahora! - Gritó Maki abriendo la puerta. - Llévenla al auto!

Sí! - Dijeron Honoka, Eli y Kotori.

Cuidadosamente la levantaron, ayudándola a estabilizarse. El rostro de Umi demostraba un notorio dolor, tenía sus dientes apretados, sus ojos semi cerrados, y su frente algo arrugada debido a la presión que hacía. Su mano la apoyaba en su vientre, y de vez en cuando soltaba fuertes suspiros, se quejaba, muecas y gemidos de dolor salían por su boca, jamás había sentido tanto dolor en su vida. Luego de unos minutos, lograron subirla al auto, y una vez asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden, Maki ordena a las demás abrocharse los cinturones, enciende el auto, y pisa a fondo. Afortunadamente, el hospital más cercano estaba a unos 5 minutos en auto, pero si vas a 100 km/h, puedes llegar en 2. Maki tuvo suerte de que no hubiera ningún policía monitoreando el área, por lo que detenerse no fue necesario. Una vez llegaron al hospital, Eli salió del auto y fue corriendo a avisar a los paramédicos. Salieron con una silla de ruedas, y cuidadosamente sentaron a Umi en ella. Corriendo, se dirigieron a la sala de urgencias, y la derivaron a trabajo de parto inmediato. Junto a Maki, estaban Eli, Kotori, Nico, Nozomi y Honoka, RinPana llegó a los pocos minutos después en su propio auto. Kotori, fue llamada por una enfermera para presenciar el parto. Entró nerviosa y vio a Umi, quien parecía realmente estar sufriendo. Decidió entrar y quedarse a su lado, le prestó su mano, la que fue inmediatamente apretada por la peliazul. La pajarita le hablaba a Umi dándole ánimos, la ayudaba a hacer la típica respiración para poder manejar mejor el tema del parto. Al ser un parto normal, Umi debió hacer bastante fuerza, llegando a lastimar levemente la mano de Kotori, pero eso a la pajarita no le importó, con tal de que su novia pudiera soportar un poco más el parto, le daba igual si su mano salía herida. Los gritos de Umi eran escuchados incluso fuera de la sala, ahí estaban las 7 chicas restantes. Eli y Nozomi tomadas de la mano nerviosas, mientras su hija Noemi yacía dormida en los brazos de Nozomi. Maki caminaba de un lado a otro por los nervios. Nico estaba cruzada de brazos sentada y con los ojos cerrados. Honoka miraba a todos lados, a veces sentándose y parándose, imitando a Maki. RinPana estaban sentadas tomadas fuertemente de las manos con los ojos cerrados. Luego de varios minutos de una intensa espera, y de oír los gritos de dolor de Umi, se escuchó el llanto de un bebé. Con esa señal, todas abrieron los ojos, sonrieron, y miraron en dirección a la sala.

Dentro de la sala de partos, estaba Umi, recuperando su aliento, Kotori, sintiéndose orgullosa de su novia, y su nuevo hijo, Ren, llorando mientras era examinado y limpiado. Luego de unos minutos, el cirujano jefe le entregó a Umi el pequeño, un niño de tez blanca, cabello azul, y ojos color ámbar, tenía una cara tan dulce, especial y tierna, que Umi sentía que reflejaba a Kotori en él. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Kotori, su felicidad era tan grande que no pudo lograr contener toda esa felicidad. Umi la mira tiernamente y seca su lágrimas con tiernos besos. Luego de unos minutos, derivaron a Umi a una sala de hospitalización con el bebé, permitiendo que las demás tuvieran acceso a las visitas. Pasaron en parejas para así no molestar a los demás pacientes. Quedaron maravilladas con la ternura del pequeño Ren. Cuando fue el turno de Nozomi y Eli, la pequeña Noemi les dio una divertida y tierna sorpresa. En cuanto la bebé observó a Ren, comenzó a agitar sus piernas y brazos, como si hubiera intentado zafarse de los brazos de su madre, y lo miraba fijamente todo el rato, provocando risas en las cuatro madres. Las demás regresaron al departamento de la pareja para ordenar un poco, es lo menos que podían hacer, aunque Kotori insistió que no era necesario.

Luego de unas horas de exámenes y observaciones, Umi fue dada de alta junto a su pequeño hijo. Llegaron al departamento alrededor de las 10 pm. Estaba completamente oscuro y comenzaba a hacer frío. Kotori giró la perilla luego de haber insertado la llave, y se encontró con la sorpresa de que las luces estaban encendidas, pero eso no era todo, las 7 chicas estaban justo frente a ellas, esperándolas.

C-Chicas... qué significa esto? - Preguntaba confundida Kotori.

Sorpresa... Umi-chan, Kotori-chan! - Dijo Nozomi.

Eh? - Contestó confundida Umi.

Luego se percataron de la sorpresa. Junto a las ex musas, había una gran cuna, una caja de juguetes para bebé, una caja llena de pañales, ropa y útiles de aseo para bebés. Kotori y Umi se taparon la boca de sorpresa y emoción. Lágrimas de agradecimiento invadieron sus ojos. Kotori corrió a los brazos de las demás chicas. Umi por su parte, inclinó levemente su cabeza, pues tenía en brazos a Ren, pero sus palabras, entre lágrimas les llegó a sus amigas, quienes sonreían al verlas tan felices.

Felicidades, chicas... - Dijo Honoka. - Para mí es un sueño verlas así de felices... las amo... - Se emocionó.

Honoka... - Umi la siguió con las lágrimas.

Honoka-chan! - Kotori corrió a abrazarla.

A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, todas esas vivencias, desacuerdos, risas, peleas, anécdotas que pasamos juntas, están marcadas en cada uno de nuestros corazones, y sabemos que u's no pudo haber tenido una mejor líder, una mejor compositora, una mejor escritora, unas mejores diseñadoras, una mejor "madre", unas mejores coreógrafas, y una mejor chica como Hanayo, quien siempre daba una cierta ternura y tranquilidad a nuestras vidas, y nos enseñó el valor de la perseverancia y valentía... en verdad, son un gran tesoro para mí, y espero siempre conservarlas a mi lado... las adoro, chicas.. - Dijo Eli con una amplia sonrisa.

Eli-chan... - Dijeron 6 de ellas.

Eli... - Dijo Umi sonriendo y llorando.

Elichi~! - Aprovechó para besar su mejilla. - Desde cuándo eres tan cursi? Hehe...

M-Mou! Nozomi!

Hahaha... - Rieron las demás al ver el notorio sonrojo en Eli.

De esa forma, siguieron conversando, compartiendo, y atesorando cada momento que vivieron, viven, y vivirán juntas de ahora en adelante.

 **Fin...**

* * *

 **Y así llegó a su final este maravilloso fic que en un comienzo solo era un Oneshot xD Gracias a todos por su apoyo, de verdad :) aprecio los comentarios!**

 **Pd: Si llegan a querer un bonus de alguna de las parejas, me dejan un review, y sobre qué y cómo les gustaría c: eso es todo! Nos vemos en los demás fics!**


	15. Noemi y Ren: ¿Celos parentales?

15 años después.

Algo muy sospechoso está ocurriendo. Mi hija, dulce, bella y tierna Noemi, ha estado actuando extraño desde hace una semana, mi curiosidad aumenta cada vez más.

Mm... Noemi, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

¿Qué sucede, madre?

¿Podrías decirme por qué has estado cantando y saltando tan feliz durante estos días? No es que me moleste que seas así, pero tengo mis sospechas...

E-Eh... b-bueno...

Elichi, ¿ya la estás interrogando de nuevo?

Pero Nozomi, ¿acaso no te suena sospechoso?

Elichi, ven aquí... - Me dirijo de mala gana hacia donde está mi novia, pero al notar su dulce mirada en mí, asomé una sonrisa que ella imitó. - Elichi, creo que Noemi-chan tiene una cita...

¿Qué? ¿Una cita?

Shhhh! Baja la voz tonta... esto me lo informó Kotori-chan hace unos días, al parecer Umi-chan le sacó la información al pequeño Ren a la fuerza, hehe...

P-Pobre Ren... ya me imagino cómo debió torturarlo Umi... he... hehe...

Bueno, quería decirte esto, porque tengo un plan...

¿De qué se trata?

Verás, al parecer tienen su encuentro mañana a las 11 am en la estación de Akihabara... Kotori-chan y yo acordamos seguirlos sigilosamente, solo para serciorarnos de que todo salga bien entre esos dos...

No creo que Umi esté de acuerdo con esto, ¿o me equivoco?

Así es, Umi-chan no acepta la idea de que su hijo salga con alguien más a penas teniendo 16 años...

Pues comparto su opinión, no dejaré que mi pequeña salga con ese Ren, definitivamente no apruebo est- a-auch...aauuuch,... Nozomi, por favor suelta mi o-oreja... ¡auuuch!

No la soltaré hasta que dejes de actuar como una idiota... nosotras eramos peor a esa edad, ¿no lo recuerdas?

P-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, pero no pasamos más allá de besos y abrazos... a-auch!

Bien, te soltaré... ya te he arrastrado mucho... - Me suelta una vez se asegura estamos solas en nuestra habitación. - Que no se te olvide que puedo castigarte, Eliiichi~... no te atrevas a intervenir con nuestro plan, ¿entendido?... estoy segura que Kotori-chan hizo lo mismo para que Umi-chan lograra entender... si es que no fue algo peor, porque ustedes dos son igual de tercas...

E-Estoy segura de que Umi-chan y yo nos comportaremos apropiadamente durante esta cita... - Dije nerviosamente.

Así me gusta, Elichi... - Su mirada escalofriante desapareció, aliviando un poco mi acelerado corazón.

 _"Eso estuvo cerca..." - Pensé._

Mamá, iré a mi habitación ahora... tengo que acostarme temprano... adiós Nozo mama, adiós, Eli mama... las amo... - Se acercó a nosotras y besó nuestras mejillas.

Nosotras también te amamos, Noemi-chan... - Dijo Nozomi acariciando la cabeza de Noemi.

Que descanses, mi niña...

Igual tu, Eli mama...

Una vez nos aseguramos de que nuestra hija haya cerrado apropiadamente la puerta de su habitación, Nozomi hizo una llamada, aunque tenía la certeza de quién se trataba. Puso el altavoz, aunque un poco bajo, con tal de que solo nosotras dos pudiésemos escuchar.

 _Aló, Nozomi-chan?_

 _Hola Kotori-chan, ¿tuviste algún problema para convencer a Umi-chan?_

 _Ni te imaginas cuánto protestó y lucho... pero utilicé algo a lo que ella no podía decir que no, hehe..._

 _Woow, no me imagino qué le hiciste, hehe... por cierto, Elichi está de acuerdo, y dijo que no interferirá con nuestro plan..._

 _Imagino que también tuviste que castigarla un poco, ¿no?_

 _Por supuesto, estas dos no hacen caso a menos que una las castigue... aunque admito que disfruto hacerlo, hehe.._

 _Pues ya somos dos, hehe..._

 _Entonces nos reunimos en el café de siempre a las 10:50 am, ¿te parece?_

 _Sí, tengan cuidado de que Noemi-chan no las descubra..._

 _Lo mismo para ustedes, manda mis saludos a Ren-kun y Umi-chan, adiós..._

 _Adiós, mis saludos a Eli-chan y Noemi-chan... - Colgó._

Entonces mañana las 10:50 en el café de siempre, ¿eh?

Así es, Elichi... por mientras, pensemos una excusa para salir más temprano que ella sin que sospeche...

Entendido...

...

...

...

¿Era necesario que... me dieras... tan duro... Kotori? - Dije con dificultades para respirar.

Te merecías ese castigo, además sabes que me encanta hacértelo cuando te resistes... me aprietas más, hehe...

Mou... Kotori... ¿qué hubiera pasado si Ren hubiese entrado?

El nunca lo hace, sabe que no puede hacerlo... ambas somos mujeres y pienso que no quiere encontrarse con una situación vergonzosa...

Ahí tienes un buen punto... por cierto, mañana a qué hora...

A las 10:50, Umi-chan... pero saldremos de aquí alrededor de las 10:30... no quiero llegar atrasada...

Por cierto, ¿podrías vestirte ya?... aún veo tu...

¡Oh! Lo siento, hehe... aún está levantado... ¿quieres bajarlo?

Noooooo~! ¡Que alguien me salve!

Hehe, te pareces a Hanayo-chan... pero qué pena, no hay nadie que pueda salvarte... Umi-chan~

Ahhh~!

 **Ren PDV**

Hoy me levanté temprano, quería verme guapo y presentable para la chica que me gusta, nunca me le he confesado, pero tengo la determinación de hacerlo hoy. Me metí a la ducha alrededor de las 9 am luego de haber llegado de una amplia rutina de ejercicio, disciplina implantada por mi madre desde que era un niño. En verdad agradezco el hacerlo, ya que me mantengo en forma y tengo una salud impecable. Salgo de la ducha alrededor de las 9:30, me tomé mi tiempo para lavar cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, incluyendo "eso". Me vestí con un par de pantalones negros no tan ajustados al cuerpo, una camiseta blanca sin mangas apegada a mi abdomen, y una chaqueta de color vino con mangas largas. Mi cabello azul lo acomodé a mi gusto, mirándome al espejo e intentado ganar confianza. Salí del baño para encontrarme con mi madre, Umi, arreglando la mesa para tomar desayuno. Mi otra madre, Kotori, se acercaba cariñosamente a ella. Sonreí al ver cómo y cuánto se amaban esas dos, las adoraba y atesoraba con todo mi ser, son la mezcla perfecta de disciplina y ternura. Me acerqué a ellas y las besé en la frente. Comenzamos a desayunar tranquilamente. Por alguna razón mi madre Kotori veía la hora repetidamente, y mi madre Umi la regañaba de vez en cuando, haciéndome reír la mayoría del tiempo.

Como era mi primera cita decidí irme alrededor de las 10 am al centro de Akihabara, lo que menos quería era llegar tarde. Aproveché mi tiempo para comprar un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas, las favoritas de Noemi-chan. Ya un poco más nervioso por el avance de la hora, me senté en una banca esperando a que dieran las 11, pero por alguna razón, sentía como si me hubieran seguido o estado observando, incrementando mi nerviosismo.

 **Noemi PDV**

Salí alrededor de las 10:20 de mi casa ya arreglada. Vestía una falda azul claro con vuelos que llegaba un poco más arriba de mi rodilla, una blusa del mismo color y tono y una chaqueta blanca. Mi cabello rubio lo dejé suelto, cubierto por una boina blanca con bordes dorados, más un pequeño bolso color café claro que rodeaba mi cuerpo desde mi hombro izquierdo hasta mi cadera. Caminé con mis sandalias del mismo color que mi chaqueta hacia la estación. A lo lejos, logré divisar a mi cita, Ren, quien vestía pantalones negros, una camiseta blanca y chaqueta roja, tenía en sus manos un ramo con mis flores favoritas. Me sonrojé y emocioné al verlo, mis verdes ojos brillaban de emoción, en verdad me gustaba, aquel chico amable, valiente y esforzado, mis madres me dijeron que es la mezcla perfecta entre Umi oba-sama y Kotori oba-sama, y según sus historias, estaban en lo cierto.

...

...

...

Mira, que linda se ve mi Noemi...

Elichi, si hablas tan alto te escucharán...

No acepto esto, cuanto más lo pienso, no puedo permitirle a Ren salir con alguien siendo tan joven... debo detener es- auuuuch... auu-auuch... K-kotori, lo lamento, perdóname... pero por favor, ¡suéltame!

Muy bien, ahora quédate tranquila... o ya sabes lo que te espera llegando a casa... - Su mirada era tenebrosa, llegando a asustar incluso a Eli.

E-Eh... chicas, les parece si avanzamos un poco... los niños se alejan...

Eli-chan, ya tienen 16 años, no son niños...

Así es, concuerdo con Kotori-chan, están en el camino hacia la adultez...

Nozomi, y eras tu la que dijo hace unos años atrás que ella no podía tener nada hasta después de los 16... - Dijo Umi.

Se lo que dije, pero a medida que la he visto crecer, se que tiene la madurez suficiente como para cuidarse...

Lo mismo pasa con Ren-kun, Umi-chan... ya le di esa charla de los condones hace un par de meses...

¿Qué? ¿Cuándo, cómo, dónde...?

Umi-chan, cálmate... nos descubrirán si sigues gritando...

L-Lo lamento... es solo que no puedo creer que mi hijo vaya a hacer cosas tan desvergonzadas con Noemi...

¿Quién dijo que le permitiría hacerlo? A mi hija no la toca nadie, ¿escucharon? ¡nadie!

Eeeeeliiiichiiii~!

Hiiii~! N-Nozomi... p-por favor, ten piedad de mí... - Eli se encontraba arrodillada ante una claramente furiosa Nozomi, haciendo su clásico movimiento "washi washi".

Prepárate, Eliichi... esto te pasa por ser tan terca...

N-Nunca más, prometo que nunca más... por favor Nozomi, ten piedad...

No, ya perdiste todas tus oportunidades... ahora prepárate... ¡TOMA!

¡KYAAAAA~!

Shhh... Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan... ¡nos van a descubrir!

¿Qué tenemos que descubrir?

¿N-Noemi-chan?

Hola, ha pasado tiempo, Kotori oba-san...

R-Ren-kun...

Hace mucho no la veía, Nozomi oba-san...

¿Podrían decirnos qué hacen aquí? Estábamos en medio de nuestra cita...

L-Lo lamentamos, Noemi-chan... es solo que...

¿Acaso no confían en mi o en Ren-kun? ¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí espiándonos?

Y-Ya Noemi-chan, no es necesario que te enojes tanto...

Ren-kun, tu más que nadie deberías entenderlo...

Lo entiendo, entiendo ambas partes...

¿Eh? - Dijeron todas.

Entiendo que tu estés enojada debido a que violaron tu privacidad, pero también entiendo a nuestras madres, estaban preocupadas, no porque desconfíen, sino porque esto significa un gran paso... pasamos de ser niños a adolescentes, y al estar saliendo significa algo en específico...

A-A qué tipo de cosa...

Noemi-chan, lamento no habértelo dicho antes... pero... me atreveré a hacerlo con tus madres de testigo...

¿R-Ren-kun?

Noeami-chan, me gustas, te quiero... por favor, ¿serías mi novia?

¡Aaaaww! - Reaccionaron las 4 madres, unas más contentas que otras. Umi y Eli estaban con sus mejillas infladas y sus brazos cruzados.

Tu respuesta, Noemi-chan... - Dijo Nozomi.

Y-Yo... t-también te quiero... a-acepto ser tu novia, Ren-kun...

Noemi-chan... me haces feliz al aceptar... - Se acerca a ella y la abraza fuertemente.

¡Hey! Suelta a mi n-

¡Elichi!

¡Aaauuuch!

Ppf... hahaha... - Las demás, incluyendo a los nuevos novios, cerraron la tarde con un sin fin de carcajadas y anécdotas, al final, la cita se transformó en una bella y graciosa salida familiar.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Aquí está el epílogo que me habían pedido asjasoosj saqué la idea de uno de los reviews (Gracias Daniel-chan! :D) jaossjoe espero les hayan gustado las reacciones de Eli y Umi xD cada una recibió su propio castigo aojsoas saludos, y gracias por seguir esta bella historia conmigo :D**


	16. El verte crecer me pone ansiosa

**Nozomi PDV**

M-Mamá… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

¿Mmm? ¿Qué sucede, Noemi-chan?

V-Verás, n-necesito tu consejo con algo…- Observé cómo jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos.

 _"¿Acaso se tratará de eso?"_ – Sonreí.

Dime, sabes que te ayudaré con lo que sea…

G-Gracias, Nozomi mama… - Desvió su mirada unos instantes, para después mirarme a los ojos con un leve sonrojo. – V-Verás… el otro día… R-Ren-kun y yo…

Nozomi, ya llegué… - Escuchamos a Elichi llegar.

¿Quieres contármelo ahora? O, ¿lo harás después?

N-No… n-no quiero que Eli mama se entere…

¿De qué quieres que no me entere? – Volteamos, y vimos a Elichi cruzada de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

Nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar, pero… - Miré de reojo a mi hija. – Arruinaste mi sorpresa, Elichi… - Sonreí seductoramente.

¿S-Sorpresa? – Titubeó.

 _"Eso quiere decir que logré distraerla"_

Así es Elichi, ¿te gustaría tener tu sorpresa ahora? – Me levanté de mi asiento.

P-Por supuesto… - Se acomodó el cuello de su blusa y comenzó a sonrojarse.

 _"Buena reacción, Elichi~"_

Noemi-chan, ¿podrías ir a la tienda a comprar unas cuantas cosas?

S-Seguro, ¿dónde está la lista?

Espérame unos minutos. – Volví la vista hacia mi novia. – Elichi, ve a la habitación, iré en unos minutos…

¡S-Sí! – Salió corriendo hacia nuestra habitación, a lo cual no pude evitar reír.

W-Woow… mamá, sí que sabes cómo encantar a Eli mama.. – Mi hija me miraba con admiración.

Ya aprenderás a hacerlo, creo que heredaste mi lado juguetón… - Acaricié su cabeza. – Noemi-chan, ya eres una mujer, y haya pasado lo que haya pasado, puedes confiar en mí, y nunca dudes en pedir mi ayuda, ¿sí?

Sí, muchas gracias mamá. – Me sonríe y abraza.

Ahora… veamos qué falta…

Luego de unos minutos, logré darle una lista con todas las cosas que faltaban, más un poco de dinero. El minimarket más cercano estaba a unos 15 minutos caminando, así que tenemos alrededor de una hora entre todo lo que tardará haciendo las compras.

Ten cuidado. – La despedí en la puerta. – En caso de cualquier cosa, no entres a la habitación, ¿de acuerdo? Solo llámanos en caso de alguna emergencia. – Le saqué la lengua, a lo que ella entendió mi mensaje, suspiró, y se alejó.

Nozomi, ¿te falta mucho? – Oí a Elichi una vez entré nuevamente al departamento.

Estaré lista en dos minutos, mi Elichi~

E-Está bien… te estaré esperando…

 _"Eres un encanto, después de tantos años juntas, te sigues emocionando por cosas como estas, eres realmente un encanto, mi Elichi~"_

* * *

 **Noemi PDV**

Supongo que deberé tardarme lo más posible haciendo las compras… - Susurré, para después suspirar.

Caminé tranquilamente por la calle, escuchando atentamente el sonido de algunas aves que volaban cerca de mí. Disfrutaba cada vista, sonido y suceso ocurrido a mi alrededor, Eli mama siempre me inculcó eso, disfruta todo lo que te rodea, aprécialo, y vívelo al máximo.

Si bien el hecho de tener dos madres puede ser algo escandaloso para algunas personas, el hecho de estar rodeada de gente que no toma en cuenta ese factor, me hace muy feliz. Gracias a ello logré conocer a Ren-kun, es un chico realmente educado, disciplinado, tierno y algo tímido, pero todas esas cualidades me hacen quererlo aún más. Creo que todo es gracias a Umi oba-san, he escuchado muchas historias de ella y de Kotori oba-san, y la verdad no he logrado contener mi risa con la mayoría.

A veces me da curiosidad por saber cómo eran mis madres en sus días de adolescencia, pero luego me retracto, porque sé que tuvieron un lapso de algunos años en los que sufrieron mucho. El sólo pensar en estar alejada de la persona que amas debe doler, y bastante, no imagino cómo lograron sobrellevarlo, y eso es algo que admiro de ellas, su fortaleza, y el cómo se aman hasta el día de hoy.

Tener 15 minutos de caminata hasta llegar a la tienda me ayudan a despejar la mente, hacer un poco de ejercicio, y a encontrarme con gente que hace mucho no veía.

¿Noemi-chan? Mira qué grande estás…

Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de ti…

Maki oba-san, Nico oba-san… cuánto tiempo sin verlas… - Sonreí.

¿Habrá algún día en que dejes de intentar llamarme enana? – Pude notar la molestia de Nico oba-san, pero por alguna razón quería reírme, y mucho.

Solo soy honesta. – Maki oba-san comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello.

Dejando eso de lado, ¿qué haces por aquí, Noemi-chan?

Vine a hacer las compras mientras mis madres pasan un tiempo de calidad… - Sonreí nerviosamente.

Esas dos… dieciséis años después y aún siguen siendo igual de c-

¡Nico-chan! Cuida tus palabras… - La regañó Maki oba-san.

L-Lo siento, es la costumbre. – Se disculpó algo avergonzada.

No se preocupen. – Reí.

¡Oh! Mira la hora, debemos reunirnos con Honoka y las demás…

¿Se reunirán? – Las miré confundida.

¡Ah! Bueno… es que… - Me miraron algo nerviosas.

No creo sea problema decirle, después de todo entenderá… - Sonrió Nico oba-san.

Bueno, la verdad es que estamos organizándole una fiesta de cumpleaños a la madre de tu novio…

¿A Kotori oba-san? ¡Cierto! Este fin de semana ya estamos a doce… - Susurré.

Así es, Eli se nos uniría en un rato, pero creo que será imposible… - Suspiraron.

Cuando está con Nozomi pareciera que estuviera en un trance…

Hehe, eso es verdad… - Sonreí. - ¡Oh! Debo irme, necesito hacer las compras…

Ve con cuidado, y cualquier cosa, no menciones nada de esto a Ren, si ese chico es igual a Umi, no tolerará guardar un secreto… - Dijo Maki.

Buen punto… - Reí.

Bueno, nos vemos… - Se despidieron con una sonrisa.

Adiós… - Me alejé. – Bien, a hacer las compras…

* * *

 **Umi PDV**

Pensar que mi novia estará de cumpleaños en un par de días, y que le estamos organizando una fiesta sorpresa, realmente me tiene nerviosa, nunca he sido buena ocultando las cosas.

Madre, ¿sucede algo? – Preguntó Ren.

Sí, estoy bien… - Suspiré. – Solo algo cansada…

Entiendo, si necesitas algo, por favor házmelo saber…

Gracias Ren. – Le sonreí. – Por cierto, ¿has visto a Kotori?

Mmm… creo haberla visto en la terraza…

¡Oh! Gracias… - Acaricié su cabeza y me dirigí a la terraza.

Al llegar allá, me di cuenta de lo relajada que lucía. Una linda sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro, mientras dejaba que la brisa desordenara su cabello, se veía realmente hermosa.

Me acerqué sin hacer ruido, y la abracé por detrás, provocando que se asustara un poco, pero me reconoció y se dejó abrazar. Estuvimos así durante unos minutos, sintiendo la respiración y el aroma de la otra. Ella tenía una leve esencia a vainilla, tenía su cabello suelto, y vestía con una falda y una camiseta sin mangas color blanco.

Umi-chan… ¿dónde está Ren-kun?

Está en la cocina… ¿por qué?

¿Podrías cerrar la puerta de la terraza con llave, por favor? – Me pidió sin abrir sus ojos.

Listo. – Regresé a ella.

Gracias… - Esta vez ella me abrazó por detrás, y aunque ambas parecíamos relajadas, sabíamos lo que significaba.

Umi-chan… - Besó y mordió mi oreja. - ¿Puedo?

Sí… - Jadeé al sentir sus besos en mi cuello. – K-Kotori…

Tranquila, sé que no lo hemos hecho hace mucho… pero por favor, aguanta… - Sus manos comenzaron a viajar por todo mi cuerpo, mientras sus caderas empezaban a hacer fricción contra mi trasero.

Ko… tori… - La alejé un poco y metí mi mano bajo su falda, y al hacerlo sentí cómo su miembro se endurecía poco a poco.

Ahh~ M-Mou… Umi-chan…

¿Puedo? – Pregunté al sacarlo por completo.

Adelante~

* * *

 **Eli PDV**

Elichi~!

Nozomi… - Sentí mi respiración acortarse cuando ella me montó, subiendo y bajando sus caderas con fervor y deseo.

Llevábamos un buen rato haciéndolo, pero debíamos aprovechar que nuestra hija no se encontraba en el departamento.

El sexy movimiento de sus caderas, su voz, su mirada, todo de ella me sigue enamorando cada día más y más, nunca me canso de ella, y sé que nunca lo haré, la amo tanto que no sería capaz de vivir sin ella.

Luego de haber acabado nuestro acto, descansamos junto a la otra en la cama, recuperando nuestro aliento, y estabilizando nuestra respiración.

Elichi, ¿qué haremos con lo del cumpleaños de Kotori-chan?

¡Oh! – Me levanté de golpe de la cama. - ¡Debía reunirme con las chicas!

Tonta Elichi… - Comenzó a reírse. – Supongo que ya se convencieron de que no irías…

Supongo que… sí… - Volví a sentarme en la cama.

Eres todo un caso, Elichi… - Me abrazó por detrás.

Es tu culpa… - Inflé mis mejillas.

¿Mi culpa? – Alzó una ceja.

Sí… p-porque… m-me atrapaste con tus encantos… - Desvié la mirada.

Mou! Elichi… - Jaló mis mejillas. – No seas injusta… nada de hablar dulcemente, ¿entendiste?

¿P-Por qué no?

Porque me darán ganas de asaltarte de nuevo… - Infló sus mejillas.

Está bien, está bien… no lo haré… por ahora… - Besé su frente, luego sus mejillas, y finalmente sus labios. – Te amo… Nozomi…

Y yo a ti… Elichi…

* * *

 **PDV Omnisciente.**

Los días pasaron y llegó el cumpleaños de Kotori. Todas se reunieron, incluyendo a Noemi y Ren, quienes fueron objeto de comentarios y burlas de algunas de las chicas, a lo que Eli y Umi salieron a defenderlos, causando las risas de las madres.

Pero enserio… ¿lo han hecho alguna vez? – Preguntó Honoka a causa del alcohol.

"…" – Se quedaron en silencio, pero debido a la reacción de ambos, sus respectivas madres comenzaron a especular.

¡¿Qué?! – Gritaron Umi y Eli. - ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Nozomi/Kotori!

¿Sí? – Preguntaron haciéndose las inocentes.

E-Eli-mama… n-no es lo que crees… - Irrumpió Noemi.

¿Entonces? – Dijo mientras miraba con desaprobación al joven.

B-Bueno… nosotros…

Elichi, si los miras así, no querrán decirte nada… - Intervino Nozomi.

Pero Nozomi…

Nada de peros, nuestra hija ya es una mujer, no debes sobreprotegerla tanto o en el futuro le traerá complicaciones… - Se cruzó de brazos.

Ahh… está bien… - Suspiró Eli.

Puede que no quieras sobreprotegerla, pero en cuanto a Ren, creo que tendré que aumentar sus horas de entrenamiento para que así crezca con la disciplina suficiente… - Dijo Umi, mirando con desaprobación a su hijo.

Umi-chan, a diferencia de ti, Ren-kun es hombre, además ya sabe cuidarse solo y es bastante disciplinado, sacó muchas cosas de ti de las cuales deberías estar orgullosa en lugar de reprocharle, ¿no crees?

Pero… Kotori…

Madres, por favor escúchennos…

Te escuchamos, Ren… - Respondió Umi.

Noemi y yo somos novios desde hace unos meses, y es lógico que llegue un momento en el que queramos experimentar ciertas cosas, pero… quédense tranquilos, no haremos nada irresponsable y me aseguraré de siempre estar al lado de mi novia, protegiéndola y cuidándola como ella se merece… - Abrazó a la joven.

Ren… - Umi miraba sorprendida a su hijo, para luego soltar un suspiro. – Está bien… te dejaré tranquilo esta vez… siempre y cuando me sigas respondiendo de buena manera en los entrenamientos, ¿quedó claro?

Sí, madre – Sonrió.

M-Mamás… - Intervino Noemi.

Noemi-chan, sea lo que sea, tienes mi apoyo, eres mi hija, y siempre querré lo mejor para ti, y sé que al lado de Ren-kun lo estarás, porque después de todo… es hijo de unas grandes personas….

Nozomi… - Dijeron sorprendidas Umi y Kotori.

Gracias madre, pero no estoy segura sobre cómo lo tomará Eli mama…

"…" – La mencionada seguía sin responder.

Elichi…

"…" – Suspiró. – Noemi, respóndeme algo…

¿S-Sí?

¿Lo han hecho?

"…" – La joven se quedó callada.

Respóndeme, ¿lo han hecho? – Frunció aún más el ceño.

E-Eli oba-sama, yo responderé si así g-

¡No! – Asustó a los presentes con aquel grito. – Le pregunté a MI hija, no te entrometas…

¡Elichi! – Esta vez Nozomi sonaba realmente enojada debido a la actitud de su novia.

Nozomi, por favor no te metas en esto… - Respondió la rubia sin despegar la vista de su hija. – Noemi, respóndeme…

S-Sí… lo hemos hecho, bueno… casi…

¿A qué te refieres con casi? – Preguntó Umi.

Lo intentamos, pero… - Miró a Ren.

Fuimos interrumpidos por la culpa… - Suspiró el joven.

¿Por la culpa? – Preguntaron las demás, que hasta el momento no habían querido intervenir.

Cuando estábamos apunto… nos vinieron las palabras de nuestras respectivas madres, haciéndonos sentir que estábamos haciendo algo indebido, algo que no iba acorde a nuestra edad, por eso… quisimos dejarlo así… - Noemi suspiró cabizbaja.

¿Eso es cierto, Ren? – Preguntó Umi.

Sí, madre… - Respondió.

¿Noemi-chan? – Nozomi se acercó a su hija, abrazándola tiernamente. – Está bien cariño, todo a su tiempo… pero si llega el momento en que quieran hacerlo, háganlo conscientes, después de todo, tu primera vez es algo que te dejará marcada por un largo tiempo, así que asegúrense de hacerlo en el momento indicado…

¿Cuál… sería ese momento? – Preguntó el joven.

Cuando ustedes dos se den cuenta de lo que realmente sienten por el otro…

¿Eh? – Reaccionaron los dos.

¿Se aman? ¿O simplemente es cariño?

Y-Yo… - Ren miró detenidamente a Noemi. – Sí, la amo… aunque suene repentino y rápido, amo a Noemi… tanto que no quiero decepcionarla, esa fue otra de las razones por las cuales me detuve antes de hacerlo…

R-Ren-kun… - En ese momento, la joven comenzó a llorar.

Noemi-chan… - Nozomi la abrazó aún más fuerte, indicándole a Eli que se acercara.

Noemi… lo lamento… lamento ser tan dura contigo… pero… es porque te amo, y quiero lo mejor para ti… espero me perdones y me entiendas… - Dijo Eli para luego abrazar a su hija.

Noemi-chan, ¿cuál es tu respuesta a la confesión de mi hijo? – Preguntó Kotori, con una gran sonrisa.

Y-Yo… - Miró a su novio. – T-También… l-lo amo… - Se sonrojó.

N-Noemi-chan… - El joven se sonrojó, y con una gran emoción corrió hasta su novia, y la abrazó.

Ahh… la juventud… - Exclamó Honoka, ganándose las miradas de todas. - ¿Qué? Hay que aceptarlo… estamos viejas… - Sacó la lengua, a lo que todas, comenzaron a reír.

Ren… - Susurró Eli en medio de las risas. – Cuida de mi hija, ¿sí? – Sonrió.

Será un placer, Eli oba-sama… - El joven hizo una pose militar, y una reverencia.

 _"Me pregunto… ¿cómo será la siguiente generación?..."_ – Pensó Nozomi en voz alta, dándose esperanzas de que algún día, podría ver a su hija, cargando a un pequeño en sus brazos. – _"Estoy ansiosa por verlo… mi Noemi-chan… "_

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Ha pasado mucho tiempo con este fic! :D ¿Qué les pareció el cap añadido? Tenía ganas de hacerlo nwn espero les haya gustado y gracias por leer! :D Por cierto, planeo hacer lo mismo con "Nan-chan no baka".**

 **Pásense a mi página de facebook cuando quieran :D "Lovenozoeli! El link lo encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction c:**


End file.
